Nächtliche Erscheinungen
by CB27
Summary: Meine erste HPSS Geschichte. Auch nach dem Ende Voldemorts finden Harry und Snape keine Ruhe. Nächtliche Erscheinungen zeigt was ihnen noch fehlt. Das letzte Kapitel ist da.
1. Kapitel 1

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB22  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape Rating: PG13  
Category:Romance  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte. 

Da bin ich wieder. Diesmal versuche ich mich an einer HP/SS Geschichte. Außerdem schreibe ich zur Zeit noch an einer HP/DM Geschichte (das erste Kapitel müsste ebenfalls online sein). Leider kann ich noch nicht sagen an welcher ich eher weiter schreibe, aber da Semester Ferien vor der Tür stehen, habe ich für beide Hoffnung.

Und nun viel Spaß.

Kapitel 1 

„Jetzt bist du entgültig zu weit gegangen, Severus." McGonagall bebte am ganzen Leib vor Zorn. Ihre Brille war auf ihre Nasenspitze gerutscht. „Das ist das siebente Schuljahr, dass ich mir das mit ansehen muss wie du den Jungen fertig machst. Aber das werde ich nicht mehr zulassen, nicht nachdem er jetzt im Krankenflügel liegt."

„Und wieso sollte das meine Schuld sein?" schnarrte Snape. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Kann ich etwas dafür, dass Potter so schwächlich ist und zusammenbricht."

„Da!" kreischte die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. „Du tust es schon wieder. Nicht nur, dass du ihn nach fast 7 Jahren immer noch so abwertend beim Nachnamen nennst, du beleidigst ihn auch in einer Tour."

„Was Wahrheit ist, muss Wahrheit bleiben."

„Severus, Minerva. Kann mir mal bitte einer erklären was los ist?" Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte amüsiert über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. Er sah wie jemand aus, der genau wusste worum es ging, sich aber lieber ein bisschen dumm stellte.

Snape sah abwesend zum Fenster hinaus und so ergriff Professor McGonagall das Wort.

„Von Severus Feindschaft zu Harrys Vater weißt du ja und auch, dass er sie scheinbar auf den Sohn zu übertragen scheint, Albus. Du selbst hast schon des öfteren verhindert, dass er Harry aus nichtigen Gründen von der Schule verweist." Bei dem Wort ‚nichtig' kam ein verächtliches Schnauben von dem Zaubertrankmeister, doch Minerva ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr in ihren Ausführungen fort. „Auch die übertrieben hohen Anforderungen zur Teilnahme am Fortführungskurs für Zaubertränke vor zwei Jahren diente allein dem Ziel, Harry hinaus zu drängen."

„Ich habe eben keine Lust, Schüler zu unterrichten, die es nicht wert sind, dass man ihnen etwas beibringt. Ich will doch nicht meine kostbare Zeit verschwenden." Snape funkelte die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor herausfordernd an.

„Doch Harry hat die Teilnahmebedingungen bestanden und müsste nun eigentlich in deinen Augen, wie sagtest du noch ‚es wert sein, dass man ihm etwas beibringt'! Aber nein, du machst ihm immer noch jede Stunde das Leben zur Hölle. Und heute musste ich erfahren, dass er in deinem Unterricht ohnmächtig geworden ist und in den Krankenflügel gebracht wurde."

Schweigen trat ein. Snape hatte sich wieder dem Fenster zugewandt, McGonagall schob ihre Brille zurecht und Dumbledore blickte zwischen seinen beiden Lehrern hin und her. „Minerva, würdest du uns bitte allein lassen. Ich würde gern einige Dinge mit Severus unter vier Augen besprechen." Die Hauslehrerin neigte leicht ihren Kopf, dann warf sie der dunklen Gestalt am Fenster einen letzten finsteren Blick zu und verließ den Raum.

Wieder Schweigen. Albus Dumbledore seufzte leicht, dann erhob er sich von seinem Platz und trat ebenfalls zum Fenster. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe." Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Von hier oben konnte man fast das komplette Gelände von Hogwarts überblicken, besonders der Quidditsch Platz war gut zu erkennen. Er selbst hatte schon des öfteren den einzelnen Mannschaften bei ihrem Training zugesehen und auch jetzt flogen einige Gestalten auf ihren Besen durch die Luft. Es war das Gryffindor Team.

„Sie meinen?" Snape wendete sich von dem Schauspiel unten auf dem Feld ab und blickte den Schulleiter kritisch an. Eine leichte Falte hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet.

„Er ist nicht da, Severus."

Eine Augenbraue des Zaubertranklehrers schnellte in die Höhe. „Wen meinen Sie?"

Dumbledore konnte über so viel Sturheit nur den Kopf schütteln. „Harry, er ist im Krankenflügel." Er bekam keine Antwort. Snape blickte wieder aus dem Fenster, aber dieses Mal in Richtung See. „Gibt es irgend etwas, dass du mir sagen möchtest?"

„Nein."

Ein weiteres Seufzen von Dumbledore. ‚Da ist nichts zu machen.' Er ging wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken. „Das war alles, Severus. Du kannst gehen, aber um eines möchte ich dich noch bitten." Snape blickte ihn an ohne irgend eine Regung zu zeigen. „Sieh im Krankenflügel nach wie es Harry geht." Wie schon McGonagall zuvor verneigte sich der dunkelhaarige Mann und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen. „Er ist nicht James." es war eigentlich nur ein Flüstern des älteren Zauberers, aber Snape hatte ihn sehr wohl verstanden.

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen." Murmelte er und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Gedämpft drangen Rufe vom Quidditsch Platz herauf. Er kannte Severus Snape nun schon so viele Jahre, aber der Sieg im letzten Jahr über Voldemort war leichter gewesen als aus diesem Menschen schlau zu werden. Warum reagierte der Zaubertranklehrer so ablehnend gegenüber dem Jungen der lebt?

Vorm Krankenflügel angekommen, griff Snape nach der Türklinke, ließ seine Hand dann aber in dieser Position verharren. Was erwartete Albus, dass er tun sollte? Potter aufmuntern oder trösten?' ein genervtes Schnarren. Er würde Madam Pomfrey nur kurz nach Potters Zustand fragen, ihre Standpauke zur Aufsichtspflicht des Lehrköpers über sich ergehen lassen und dann so schnell wie möglich in seine Kerker zurückkehren.

Endlich hatte Snape sich entschlossen die Tür zu öffnen, als jemand ihm sanft auf die Schulter tippte. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum, den Zauberstab in der Hand. Als er allerdings sah, wer vor ihm stand, steckte er ihn wieder weg. Sein jahrelanges Dasein als Todesser hatten seine Sinne und Reaktionen geschärft, aber dieser blonde Junge schaffte es immer wieder unbemerkt hinter ihm aufzutauchen. ‚Draco, du wirst noch mal der letzte Nagel zu meinem Sarg sein.'

„Er ist schon fort, Sir."

„Wer ist fort, Mister Malfoy?" Snape konnte den Impuls nicht unterdrücken sich an die Schläfe zu greifen. Schon seit Tagen schmerzte sein Kopf. Ein Grund dafür war, dass er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen hatte. Trotz des Sieges über Voldemort fand er selbst keine Ruhe. Und dieses ständige Rätselraten mit Dumbledore und nun auch mit Draco machten die Sache auch nicht besser.

„Harry, Sie wollten doch nach ihm sehen, aber Madam Pomfrey hat ihn vor einer halben Stunde entlassen."

„Wie kommen sie zu der Annahme, dass ich nach Potter sehen wollte?" Der Slytherin gab keine Antwort, statt dessen verzog er sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen, dann verabschiedete er sich und ließ Snape mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Der Zaubertranklehrer sah dem blonden Jungen hinterher. ‚Ein weiteres Mitglied im Potter-Fanclub' hatte er Draco genannt, weil dieser mit Harry Freundschaft geschlossen hatte. Das war kurz nachdem der Gryffindor den Slytherin vor seinem eigenen Vater beschützt hatte. Draco lebte jetzt mit seiner Mutter zusammen in einem Haus in der Nähe von Hogsmeade während Lucius Malfoy seine Tage im Gefängnis von Askaban fristete.

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er schweifte mal wieder mit seinen Gedanken ab. Wenn Potter nicht im Krankenflügel war, konnte es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein. Snape trat von der Tür weg und ging den Gang in Richtung Kerkern. Er wollte wieder in seinen privaten vier Wänden sein. Ohne lästige Fragen. Ohne einen nervenden Grund der seine Gedanken zu unangenehmen Themen wandern ließ.

„Aber mit einem Haufen von nicht kontrollierten Schularbeiten." Hatte er das jetzt laut gesagt? Also begann er schon Selbstgespräche zu führen. Als er sein Büro betreten hatte, an das sich seine eigenen Zimmer anschlossen, war ihm ein großer Stapel von Papierrollen ins Auge gefallen, die unberührt auf seinem Schreibtisch herumlagen. Wenigstens lenkten ihn die Arbeiten von seinen Gedanken ab. Andererseits verstärkten diese grammatikalisch schlechten, unpräzisen, einfallslosen, mit Fehlern behafteten Geistesergüsse der Schüler das Pochen in seiner Schläfe. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag griff er sich an die Stirn.

Es nützt alles nichts. Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und begann die Schularbeiten mit roten Markierungen zu versehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lieber über Nacht bei Madam Pomfrey geblieben wärst." Ron sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Dieser war unnatürlich blass bis auf die Rötung seiner Wangen, die von einem leichten Fieber herrührte.

„Es geht schon. Ich glaube ich muss nur mal richtig Ausschlafen und morgen ist dann wieder alles OK." Ein mattes Lächeln, mehr brachte Harry nicht zu Stande. Der rothaarige Junge sah ihn etwas zweifelnd an, nickte dann aber. „Ich werde mich mal hinlegen gehen." Mit diesen Worten schlurfte Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppe hinauf. Im Schlafraum angekommen, fühlte er sich so schwach, dass er mit Schuluniform ins Bett fiel.

Der Gryffindor lag auf dem Rücken und stierte zur Decke. ‚So müde wie ich bin, vielleicht schlafe ich dann mal mehr als nur ein paar Stunden.' Seine Schlaflosigkeit in den letzten Wochen forderte ihren Tribut. Er stand kurz vor der völligen Erschöpfung. Die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatte ihm heute den Rest gegeben. Sein Körper hatte sich gegen die Belastung aufgelehnt und war einfach zusammen gebrochen.

‚Ausgerechnet vor Snape.' Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine an. Niemals wollte er schwach erscheinen. Schon gar nicht vor dem Zaubertranklehrer. Und nun war er in dessen Unterricht ohnmächtig geworden. Der schwarzhaarige Junge vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Manchmal verstand er sich selbst nicht mehr. Seit dem Ende seines vierten Schuljahres als er erfahren hatte, dass Snape für Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord ausspionierte, war sein Hass in Respekt übergegangen. Er sah seinen Lehrer in einem anderen Licht. Die ständige Gefahr und das Leben eines Todessers hatten einen zynischen und verbitterten Mann aus ihm gemacht. Dann hatte er im fünften Schuljahr noch einen Blick in Snapes Vergangenheit werfen können und seinen eigenen Vater gesehen. Dessen unlöbliches Verhalten hatten zu dem Hass geführt, den der Zaubertranklehrer ihm nun entgegen brachte.

Dabei war es das Letzte was Harry wollte. Er wollte nicht von dem Mann gehasst werden, den er respektierte. Für den er sogar begonnen hatte Bewunderung zu empfinden und noch etwas, das er aber selbst nicht recht definieren konnte. Es schmerzte nur jedes mal fürchterlich, wenn Snape ihn mit diesem kalten Blick, von oben herab betrachtete. Aus diesem Grund wollte Harry auch den Respekt des Zaubertranklehrers erwerben. Er nahm Nachhilfe bei Hermine oder Draco und verbrachte Stunden in der Bibliothek. Seine Leistungen verbesserten sich merklich. Nicht aber das Verhalten von Snape gegenüber Harry.

‚Was kann ich denn noch tun?' Aber vielleicht konnte man gegen jahrelang aufgestauten Hass und Ablehnung nichts machen. Mit diesem trostlosen Gedanken sank Harry in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte Snape fest, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Noch eine Arbeit und er war fertig. Und dann? Er würde sich in den Sessel am Kamin setzen und in die Flammen starren, seinen Gedanken nachhängen und hoffen, dass er in eine Art Kurzschlaf verfiel. ‚Oder die ganze Nacht wieder kein Auge zu bekommen' dachte er.

Plötzlich streifte ihn ein leichter Windzug. Snape spürte die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person im Zimmer. Er blickte auf und da saß auf der Ecke seines Schreibtischs...

„POTTER!" mit einem Satz war der Zaubertranklehrer auf den Beinen. Wie hatte der Junge es geschafft in sein Büro zu gelangen ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Das hatte nicht einmal Draco bis jetzt geschafft und das wollte schon etwas heißen. „Wie kommen Sie dazu mitten in der Nacht hier aufzutauchen?" Er wollte nach dem Arm des Jungen greifen um ihn persönlich aus seinem Büro zu werfen. Doch statt dessen griff er ins Leere.

Erschrocken wich Snape zurück. ‚Ein Geist? War Potter zu einem Geist geworden? Aber das würde bedeuten, dass Potter tot war.' Bei dem Gedanken spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich in seiner Brust.

„Nein, du bist kein Geist." Für einen Geist war Potters Erscheinung zu real und außerdem hatte die Berührung nicht die Kälteschauer verursacht, die ein richtiges Gespenst auslöste. Es waren eher Emotionen, die er gespürt hatte. Doch Snape konnte sie nicht definieren. Die Frage war nun, wenn das kein Geist war, was war es dann.

„Was willst du?" wieder das Pochen in seiner Schläfe. Harry sagte nichts sondern blickte ihn weiter neugierig an. Der Zaubertranklehrer ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, dass Potter ihn jetzt schon nachts verfolgte. Er konnte sich das Grinsen des Schulleiters auch so vorstellen. Und dieser würde ihm mal wieder einen Rat in Form irgend eines Rätsels geben. Vielleicht verschwand dieses Etwas ja von ganz allein nach einer Weile.

‚Traurigkeit!' plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das war es gewesen, was er vorhin gefühlt hatte. Snape sah Harry an. Die Augen des Gryffindor waren ebenfalls voller Traurigkeit, trotzdem lächelte der Junge ihn an. Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es verursachte nur Schmerz.

‚Die letzte Arbeit. Ich muss noch die letzte Arbeit durchsehen.' Snape griff nach dem Pergament und vertiefte sich in den Aufsatz so gut es ihm in dieser Situation gelang. Warum musste der Verfasser der letzten Abhandlung so unfähig in Zaubertränke sein. Fehler über Fehler. Und was für welche. Das Kontrollieren konnte sich eine Weile hinziehen.

„Man möchte meinen er hat noch nie eine meiner Zaubertrank Stunden besucht." Das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde unerträglich. Snape schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

Plötzlich spürte er wie ihn etwas leicht berührte. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Harry nun direkt vor ihm saß. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte einen Arm ausgestreckt und streifte leicht seine Stirn, dann strich er dem Zaubertranklehrer durch das Haar.

Snape griff nach Harrys Hand und hielt sie fest. Er war nicht mehr nur eine Erscheinung sondern wirklich greifbar. Doch dann bemerkte der ältere Zauberer, dass der Schmerz in seinem Kopf abgenommen hatte. ‚Sollte das an Potter liegen?' Der Junge sah ihn aufmerksam an. Snape ließ Harrys Hand los.

‚Wieder dieses Lächeln' er schloss seine Augen und spürte nur noch die Hand des Gryffindor, die ihm weiterhin durchs Haar strich. Kein Schmerz. ‚Es ist angenehm' dachte Snape und mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief er ein.

Als er am nächsten Tag erwachte, fühlte er sich seltsam ausgeruht und entspannt. Kein Potter zu sehen. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. ‚Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?' Hier in den Kerkern gab es keine Fenster und so konnte er schlecht die Tageszeit einschätzen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Ein weiterer ungläubiger Blick auf die Uhr.

„Zehn Stunden!" die Zeiger zeigten Viertel elf (Viertel nach zehn). Um zehn hatte er eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei den Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw der 3.Klasse. Seit langer Zeit würde er zu spät sein. Trotzdem konnte Snape ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Mit wehendem Mantel verließ er den Raum.

Tbc

Das war das erste Kapitel meiner ersten HP/SS Geschichte. Im nächsten Kapitel geht es weiter mit „Nächtlichen Erscheinungen" und Harry darf dann auch mal etwas zu der ganzen Angelegenheit sagen (grins). Diesmal hatte er ja doch eher den stummen Part. Bis Kapitel 2


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB23 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Danke für die vielen Reviews. Da habe ich mich richtig auf das Weiterschreiben gefreut. Und so liegt euch jetzt das nächste Kapitel vor. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 2 

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn und Strähnen seines schwarzen Haares klebten ihm unangenehm im Gesicht. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf stoppte ihn in seiner Bewegung und ließ ihn zurück in die Kissen sinken. Es war nicht seine Narbe, die ihm diese Qual bereitete. ‚Na toll. Jetzt hatte er neben Erschöpfungserscheinungen auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht sollte er vor dem Beginn des Unterrichts bei Madam Pomfrey vorbei schauen.'

Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig erhob er sich und trottete Richtung Bad. Alle anderen in diesem Raum schienen noch fest zu schlafen und ihren Träumen nachzuhängen. Das kalte Wasser in seinem Gesicht tat Harry gut. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden weniger und auch die Müdigkeit verflüchtigte sich bis der Gryffindor erstaunt feststellte, dass er sich recht ausgeschlafen fühlte.

Ein weiterer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm, dass auch die schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen kaum noch zu sehen waren. ‚Wie spät ist es eigentlich?' er schlich sich zurück in den Schlafraum und durchwühlte seine Sachen nach einer Uhr. „Kurz nach halb acht!" (7:30) Schnell schlug sich der Junge der lebt eine Hand auf den Mund. Vor lauter Überraschung hatte er den Satz laut gesagt. Aus Rons Bett kam ein leises Grummeln. Dann herrschte wieder Ruhe.

So lange hatte er seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr geschlafen. Außerdem hatte er nicht wieder irgend einen Alptraum gehabt. Harry hatte geträumt. Der Traum war seltsam gewesen, aber auch schön. Er ließ sich rücklings in sein Bett fallen. ‚Wovon genau hatte er geträumt?'

‚Von Severus Snape' dachte Harry. Allein schon der Name jagte ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Was war es? Dieses Gefühl, das er tief in sich spürte wenn er an den Zaubertranklehrer dachte, wenn er sich diesen Traum in Erinnerung rief.

Er hatte auf Snapes Schreibtisch gesessen, in dessen Büro. Ein verrückter Traum. So etwas würde Harry nie tun. Dazu fürchtete er zu sehr die Konsequenzen, da half auch der ganze Gryffindor Mut nichts. Dann hatte er auch noch die Hand nach dem älteren Zauberer ausgestreckt und dieser hatte es zugelassen.

Der Junge der lebt rollte sich auf die linke Seite. Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen und war dann eingeschlafen. Harry hatte nicht aufhören können, seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke anzusehen. Auch hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass seine Hand immer wieder sanft durch die Haare des schlafenden Mannes strichen.

‚Ich wollte es gar nicht verhindern.' Dieser Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf. Wieder rollte er sich in seinem Bett herum. Dieses Mal auf die rechte Seite.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand bei der Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Harry, alles OK?" Ron blickte ihn besorgt an "Hast du wieder nicht gut geschlafen?"

"Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich war nur etwas in Gedanken versunken" der schwarzhaarige Junge richtete sich in seinem Bett auf.

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt" man sah Ron die Erleichterung förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben „und Hermine erst. Hat mich gestern noch den ganzen Abend mit irgend welchen Fragen gelöchert. War auch ganz schön besorgt um dich."

Harry lächelte dankbar für die Anteilnahme seiner beiden Freunde.

Nach und nach kehrte Leben ein. In den Baderäumen wurde um die Plätze vor dem Spiegel gerangelt. Irgend jemand suchte nach einer fehlenden Socke. Lose Pergamentseiten flogen durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Geschnatter und Lachen klangen durch die Zimmer. Ein Mädchen hatte eine Kröte (Trevor) in ihrem Bett gefunden und laut geschrien. Neville trug das Tier mit hochrotem Kopf in sein eigenes Zimmer. Hermine wies eine paar zu übermütige Erstklässler zurecht.

Ein ganz normaler Tag brach an. Harry musste schmunzeln und machte sich mit seinen Freunden zusammen auf den Weg in die Große Halle und dann zu ihrer ersten Stunde Zauberei bei Professor McGonagall. Wie jeden Freitag.

Dass Snape nicht beim Frühstück war, wunderte Harry nicht. Das kam des Öfteren vor. Aber der seltsame Blick, den ihm McGonagall während ihres Unterrichts zuwarf, war schon etwas seltsam. Sie sah besorgt aus. ‚Besorgt um mich?' Aber wieso sollte seine Hauslehrerin sich um ihn Sorgen machen. Voldemort war Geschichte und nachdem er letzte Nacht so gut geschlafen hatte, dürfte er auch nicht mehr wie ein Gespenst aussehen. Hermine hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass er blass wie ein Geist sei.

Nein, ihm ging es gut. Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen.

Als die Lehrerin für Zauberei sich wieder der Tafel zuwandte um einige Bemerkungen zu notieren, traf Harry etwas am Kopf. Ein kleiner, zusammengeknüllte Zettel kullerte neben ihm über sein Pult. Schnell fing er ihn mit seiner Hand ein. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und sah wie Draco, der zwei Reihen schräg hinter ihm saß, fies grinste und ihm kurz die Zunge rausstreckte. Dann widmete sich der blonde Slytherin wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen.

„Mister Potter, haben sie ein Problem?" McGonagalls Stimme ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren.

„Nein."

Die Lehrerin sah ihn streng an, ließ es dann aber dabei bewenden und setzte ihren Unterricht fort. Harry vernahm Dracos Kichern hinter sich. Er öffnete seine Hand und entfaltete das Stück Pergament. Rasch las er die Zeilen, die ihm der Slytherin geschrieben hatte.

„Ich war gestern beim Krankenflügel um nach dir zu sehen, aber du warst schon fort. Als ich gerade gehen wollte, sah ich dass du noch einen Besucher hattest. Und nun rate mal wen...   
Professor Snape!   
Er wollte sich auch nach deinem Befinden erkundigen, hat sich dann aber scheinbar nicht getraut den Krankenflügel zu betreten. Er hat dort eine halbe Ewigkeit vor der Tür gestanden. Da habe ich mir gedacht, ihn einfach darauf anzusprechen. Snape ist ganz schön erschrocken und hat sogar seinen Zauberstab gezückt, als hätte ich ihn bei irgend etwas ertappt...   
Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht." 

Harry musste innerlich grinsen. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren gesagt, dass Draco Malfoy froh war, wenn es ihm besser ging, er hätte denjenigen für total übergeschnappt erklärt und direkt nach St. Mungo verfrachtet. Aber heute war er froh über die Freundschaft zu dem blonden Jungen.

Doch was ihm Draco da geschrieben hatte, verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Snape wollte sich nach seinem Wohl erkundigen. Wenn es nicht der Slytherin gewesen wäre, der es ihm gesagt hatte, er würde es nicht glauben. Aber Harry wusste, dass Draco ein guter Beobachter war und Situationen präzise einschätzen konnte.

Das würde bedeuten, Harry musste Schlucken, dass der Zaubertranklehrer sich wirklich Gedanken, und vielleicht auch Sorgen um ihn machte. Nein. Der Gryffindor schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Aber er musste zugeben, dass sein Herz etwas schneller schlug, wenn er nur daran dachte.

‚Verd...! Wäre ich doch gestern noch ein wenig im Krankenflügel geblieben. Dann wüsste ich jetzt, ob er wirklich wegen mir dort gewesen ist.' Harry verfluchte sein schlechtes Timing, aber es war nicht mehr zu ändern.

Trotzdem konnte der Gryffindor diesen Gedanken in den folgenden Stunden nicht ganz abschütteln. Und so kam es, dass Harry immer öfter Ausschau nach Snape hielt. Doch erst zum Abendbrot beehrte der Meister der Zaubertränke die Schüler mit seiner Anwesenheit in der Großen Halle.

Immer wieder schweifte Harrys Blick wie zufällig zum Tisch der Lehrer und besonders zu dem in einem schwarzen, weiten Umhang. Dumbledore sagte etwas zu Snape worauf dieser eine knappe Antwort gab und sich dann wieder seinem Essen widmete. Schon nach kurzer Zeit drehte er sich zum Schulleiter, sprach mit ihm, stand dann auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Der Junge der lebt blickte ihm hinterher bis er einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken bekam. Er drehte sich um und sah in zwei silberne Augen, die ihn neugierig musterten. Um Dracos Mund zuckte es verräterisch. Der Slytherin schien sich sehr am Riemen reißen zu müssen um nicht laut loszulachen. Langsam beugte er sich zu Harry hinab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr „Vorsicht Potter! Du fängst gleich an zu sabbern."

Der Gryffindor schreckte zurück doch sein „Du spinnst doch!" klang selbst in seinen Ohren etwas kläglich. Draco grinste nur noch mehr, zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann wieder in Richtung einer Gruppe Slytherin Schüler.

„Was wollte Malfoy von dir?" Ron konnte Draco immer noch nicht als einen Freund akzeptieren. Die jahrelange Feindschaft zwischen den Familien Malfoy und Weasley war nicht so leicht zu überwinden.

„Nichts von Bedeutung." Harry winkte ab und um schnell das Thema zu wechseln fragte er seine beiden Freunde „Schon irgend etwas fürs Wochenende geplant?"

„Ja, jede Menge!" Hermine war ganz außer sich. Sein rothaariger Freund verdrehte nur die Augen „Wir wollen zum See und für die Abschluss Prüfungen lernen. Ihr beide habt es auch lange genug vor euch hergeschoben." Sie verfiel wieder in ihren Lehrerton. „Und da wir so schönes Wetter haben, dachte ich wir könnten raus gehen, so dass ihr nicht behaupten könnt, wegen dem Lernen zu wenig an der frischen Luft zu sein."

Harry und Ron ließen bei dem weiteren Wortschwall ihre Köpfe hängen. Das konnte ja ein lustiges Wochenende werden, aber ihre Freundin hatte Recht. Es musste sein und so trottete das Trio die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor hinauf.

Am nächsten Tag hielt das Wetter was es versprach. Die Sonne schien und so zog es viele Schüler hinaus auf die Wiesen oder zum See. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten einen ruhigen Platz unter einem Baum am Ufer ergattert. Eigentlich war es viel zu schade die Zeit mit Lernen zu verschwenden. Doch besser hier lernen als in der verstaubten und muffigen Bibliothek.

Durch Hermines Antrieb kamen auch die beiden Jungen gut voran, so dass sie sich um die Mittagszeit eine Auszeit genehmigen konnten. Sie verspeisten Plätzchen und Obst, das sie sich mitgebracht hatten. Harry lag auf dem Rücken und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die wärmenden Strahlen der Frühlingssonne.

Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht. „Ich dachte du wolltest lernen, Potter."

„Wer fleißig ist, darf sich eine Pause erlauben, Malfoy." Harry schlug die Augen auf und grinste den blonden Slytherin an.

„Kannst du mir dann einige Minuten deiner kostbaren Zeit opfern? Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Klar" der Gryffindor sprang auf, gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen sich keine Sorgen zu machen und folgte dann Draco. Hermine war schon wieder in eines ihrer Bücher vertieft während Ron dem ungleichen Duo hinterher sah. „Was ist los?" Harry blickte seinen Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an. Dieser vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch nicht belauscht wurden bevor er sich wieder an den Jungen der lebt wandte.

„Ich glaube deine Schwärmerei beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit." Dracos Mundwinkel umspielte ein überlegenes Grinsen.

„Meine was ..?" Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Deine Schwärmerei für Professor Snape."

Der Gryffindor erstarrte vor Schreck. „Wie..? Was...? Hast du sie noch alle?" brach es aus ihm heraus. Dass sein Gesicht den gleichen Rot-ton wie die Haare seines besten Freundes annahm, ließ den Slytherin nur noch breiter Grinsen. „Das geht doch gar nicht. Zwischen uns herrscht Abneigung. Er hasst mich und dass schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr. Mehr ist da nicht."

Draco seufzte „Wenn du meinst. Aber ich weiß was ich gesehen habe."

„Und das wäre?" Harry versuchte seine Neugier zu verbergen indem er so gleichgültig wie nur möglich klang.

„Ach jetzt interessiert es dich doch." Als der blonde Junge in das zerknirschte Gesicht seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes blickte, fuhr er fort „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek um mir noch ein paar Bücher auszuleihen als ich Professor Snape am Fenster im zweiten Stock stehen sah. Sein Blick war auf etwas im Freien gerichtet. Also schlich ich mich ebenfalls zu einem der Fenster und hielt Ausschau nach dem worauf er so fixiert war. Und siehe da, er hat dich beobachtet. Du bist gerade vom Haupttor zu deinen Freunden am See gerannt. Snape hat nicht ein Mal die Augen von dir genommen."

„Er wollte bestimmt den tödlichen Fluch per Gedankenübertragung auf mich projizieren und hat gehofft, dass ich einfach tot umfalle." Harry schnaubte frustriert.

„Das glaube ich nicht" meinte Draco. „Snape hatte einen total entspannten Gesichtsausdruck. Er schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ich konnte keinerlei Feindseligkeit in seinen Augen erkennen, eher ..." der Slytherin brach ab, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Was ‚eher'?" wollte Harry wissen. Doch der andere Junge winkte nur ab, machte kehrt und lief in Richtung Schulgebäude. Der Gryffindor blieb verwirrt zurück.

Normalerweise verbrachte Severus Snape die Wochenenden in seinen eigenen Räumen in den Kerkern. Doch heute war er von Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel gebeten worden. Ihr Vorrat an Heiltränken ging zur Neige und sie wollte mit ihm eine Liste durchgehen, welche neu bereitet werden mussten.

Zum Glück war es schneller gegangen als erwartet. Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt und wollte nun so schnell wie möglich wieder in seine eigenen vier Wände. Snape war schlecht gelaunt. Schlechter als sonst. Er hatte diese Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen, eigentlich hatte er gar nicht geschlafen. 'Nicht wie die Nacht zuvor' dachte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich aufgrund seiner eigenen Gedanken. Hatte er tief im Inneren gehofft, dass Potter wieder...? Die Laune des Mannes sank, wenn es möglich war, noch weiter.

Als er gerade den Flur im zweiten Stock entlang ging, blieb sein Blick plötzlich an etwas hängen. Er trat ans Fenster und sah hinunter zum Haupttor, durch das gerade ein Junge mit Büchern unterm Arm ins Freie kam. Seine schwarzen Haare wehten leicht im Wind als er den Hügel hinab lief. Die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht und ließ seine grünen Augen wie Smaragde leuchten. Von dem schnellen Laufen waren seine Wangen leicht gerötet. Der Junge lächelte erfreut als er bei seinen beiden Freunden angekommen war. ‚Er sieht ihm so ähnlich' doch was hatte Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt: „Er ist nicht James."

Snape stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen das Fenster. ‚Nein, er ist ganz und gar nicht wie sein Vater.' Für James hatte er nie so empfunden. Er hatte nie so ein Gefühl gehabt. Aber was war es?

Faszination.

Ja, Faszination. Die Ausstrahlung des Jungen hatte schon zur Einführungszeremonie in Harrys erstem Schuljahr seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Nicht die Narbe auf der Stirn des Jungen der lebt, sondern seine starke Aura und Willenskraft. Und das war es was ihm Angst machte. Snape sollte dem Gryffindor den gleichen Hass entgegenbringen wie James. Jeder erwartete es und vor allem einer.

Voldemort.

Der Zaubertranklehrer hatte geschworen niemanden wissen zu lassen, dass er Harry im Stillen bewunderte, für seinen Mut, die Aufopferung für seine Freunde und auch dafür, dass er seinen eigenen Weg ging. Schon gar nicht den Jungen selbst.

Und Snape hatte es die ganzen Jahre geschafft vorzugeben, dass er den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor verachtete. Nur noch wenige Monate und Harry würde die Schule verlassen. Dann würden auch die Gedanken und Gefühle mit ihm verschwinden. Er könnte sein Leben so fortsetzen wie es vor sieben Jahren geendet hatte.

Aber seit der Nächtlichen Erscheinung vor einem Tag hatten seine Vorsätze Risse bekommen.

Das Beste war es, wenn er Harry so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg ging und hoffte, dass die Monate bis zum Schuljahresende schnell vergehen würden.

Snape schloss seine Augen und wendete sich vom Fenster ab. Er hatte doch bestimmt noch irgend ein Buch, das er noch nicht gelesen hatte in seinen Kerkern. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich wieder dort hin begab.

Tbc

Also doch keine ‚Nächtlichen Erscheinungen' diesmal. Aber das nächste Mal. Versprochen. Harry und Draco machen gemeinsame Sache gegen Snape, was dem natürlich nicht besonders gefällt. Bis Kapitel 3.


	3. Kapitel 3

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB23 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Ich glaube ich werde mich nicht schon wieder dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe um weiter zu schreiben (da ich eh unverbesserlich bin grins). Natürlich bedanke ich mich für sämtliche Reviews und besonders für die Letzte, die mir noch einmal einen verbalen Tritt-in-den-Hinter (zwinker) verpasst hat. Bitte, bitte jetzt aber nicht lauter Heuler schicken! Ich bemühe mich so bald wie möglich fortzufahren. Aber erst einmal schreibe ich an meiner Harry/Draco Geschichte weiter („Das Leben eines Anderen")! Doch nun auf zum neuen Kapitel und bleibt mir treu (winke)

Kapitel 3 

Harry und Hermine machten sich am Donnerstag nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke. Eine Doppelstunde bei Snape. Doch anstatt dem Unterricht mit Unbehagen entgegen zu sehen, hatte Harry begonnen die Tage bis zu dieser Stunde zu zählen. Er würde den Hauslehrer von Slytherin aus nächster Nähe sehen und dieser könnte ihn nicht so einfach ignorieren wie er es die letzten Tage getan hatte. Der Gryffindor hätte nie gedacht, dass von Snape wie Luft behandelt zu werden schlimmer war als der Hass, den ihm der Lehrer sonst entgegen brachte.

Er hatte auch nicht mehr von dem älteren Zauberer geträumt. Die ganze letzte Woche hatte er sich unruhig im Bett gewälzt und nur für wenige Stunden traumlos geschlafen. ‚Besser traumlos als Albträume' hatte Harry gedacht, aber er musste ständig an die Nacht denken, in der er Snape im Traum begegnet war.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge seufzte leicht, als er jedoch sah, dass ihn Hermine verwundert und besorgt anblickte, winkte er schnell ab und gab vor, dass ihm nichts fehlte.

Vor der Kerkertür zu den Zaubertränkeräumen hatte sich schon eine Schlange von Schülern gebildet. Mädchen und Jungen aus allen vier Häusern warteten, dass der Kurs für Fortgeschrittene (ab dem sechsten Schuljahr) begann. Jemand weiter vorn in der Schlange winkte ihnen zu und deutete ihnen sich zu ihm zu stellen.

„Schon gehört" Draco tat sehr geheimnisvoll „der Trank den wir heute brauen sollen, entspricht dem Niveau der Abschlussprüfung. Der ist ziemlich knifflig."

Harry wurde schlecht. Er fühlte sich schon wieder wahnsinnig matt und ausgelaugt. Außerdem fiel es ihm immer schwerer sich auf komplexe Sachverhalte zu konzentrieren. Und dieser Trank hörte sich an als würde er sehr komplex. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen. Er würde sich Snapes Zorn zum wiederholten Male zuziehen oder noch schlimmer, wieder zusammenbrechen so wie letzte Woche.

Draco, der gesehen hatte wie Harry immer grüner im Gesicht geworden war und sich denken konnte was seinen ehemaligen Rivalen beschäftigte, legte seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter „Ich glaube aber, dass wir den Trank nicht alleine machen brauchen. Du hast also immer noch mich oder den Bücherwurm." Bei dem Wort ‚Bücherwurm' hob Hermine ihre Brauen. Doch sie entschied, dass diese Bezeichnung im Gegensatz zu ‚Schlammblut' ein Kompliment war und entgegnete nichts.

„Es sei denn, Snape steckt mich mit jemanden anderen in eine Gruppe oder lässt mich doch allein arbeiten." Harry ließ weiterhin die Schultern hängen.

Der blonde Slytherin wollte gerade etwas erwidern als die Tür aufschwang und Professor Snape im Türrahmen erschien. Seine schwarzen Augen huschten über die anwesende Schülerschar. Auf der Suche nach einem Fehlverhalten, mutmaßte Harry. Er will wahrscheinlich schon Punkte abziehen bevor der Unterricht überhaupt losgeht.

Plötzlich fixierte der Blick etwas und Harry wurde unangenehm bewusst, dass der Lehrer ihn ansah. Was hatte er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Sein Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und er fühlte, dass es hier in den Kerkern merkwürdig warm war. Oder war nur ihm so heiß?

„Malfoy, Potter! Solange sie vor meinem Raum stehen, lassen sie gefälligst die Hände von einander. Ihren Hormonen können sie anderswo freien Lauf lassen aber nicht hier." Nun drehten sich viele ihrer Mitschüler nach ihnen um und Harry wurde peinlich bewusst, dass Draco immer noch seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte. Dem Slytherin schien dieser Fakt auch eben erst aufgefallen zu sein. Beide stoben auseinander als hätten sie sich an etwas sehr heißem verbrannt.

Der Gryffindor flucht innerlich. ‚Oh nein. Was Snape jetzt von ihm dachte.' Doch ihm entging nicht die Tatsache, dass man ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen hatte. Vielleicht würde die Stunde doch nicht so schlimm werden. Er folgte Draco und Hermine in den Raum.

Der Trank, den Snape ihnen auftrug, war wirklich sehr schwer zu brauen, aber zu Harrys Freude und Verwunderung steckte er ihn mit Draco zusammen. In Zaubertränke war der Slytherin ungeschlagen und so blubberte nach einer dreiviertel Stunde der Trank fröhlich vor sich hin, zudem hatte er die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz. Sie konnten im Augenblick nichts anderes tun als daneben zu sitzen, ab und zu umrühren und das Feuer auf die richtige Temperatur bringen.

Professor Snape glitt zwischen den einzelnen Tischen hindurch, begutachtete die Arbeit und gab bissige Kommentare. Gerade fuhr er zwei eingeschüchterte Hufflepuff Mädchen an, die fast in Tränen ausbrachen als der schwarzhaarige Lehrer sich auch schon seinen nächsten Opfern näherte. Ein Mädchen und ein Junge aus Ravenclaw. Harry kannte ihre Namen nicht.

Bei ihnen am Tisch war Snape noch nicht ein einziges Mal gewesen und als die dunkle Gestalt in ihrem schwarzen Umhang die Runde zum dritten Mal machte, kam Harry ein eigenartiger Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte Snape ihn mit Draco arbeiten lassen, nicht um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern um sich von ihm fern halten zu können. Der blonde Slytherin machte nie Fehler bei einem Trank und Snape wusste das. Aus diesem Grund brauchte er auch nicht nach den beiden zu schauen.

‚Er ignoriert mich schon wieder' dachte Harry traurig und mit einmal hatte er das unbändige Verlangen etwas in ihren Zaubertrank zu schütten, das den Kessel zum Explodieren brachte. Es war ihm egal wie viele Punkte er verlieren würde oder wie lange er bei Filch Strafarbeiten verrichten musste, Hauptsache Snape würde ihn nicht mehr ignorieren.

Wie in Trance griff Harry nach den Resten der Schlangenhaut, die neben ihrem Kessel lag. Doch eine Hand hielt ihn fest. „Denk nicht mal dran, Potter!" der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen als hätte man ihn aus einem Traum gerissen und starrte auf die Hand, die sich um sein Gelenk geschlossen hatte. „Was ist los mit dir?" Draco blickte ihn wütend an, doch ein Funken von Sorge blitzte in den silbernen Augen auf.

Das Blut schoss Harry in die Wangen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Er hätte mit seiner unbedachten Tat jemanden verletzen können. Nur für ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit? Der schwarzhaarige Junge schlug sich die freie Hand vor das Gesicht, die andere hielt immer noch Draco fest. Was der blonde Slytherin jetzt von ihm denken mochte?

„Harry" es war fast nur ein Flüstern von dem blonden Jungen „Was ist los?" nachdem Harry ihm nicht antwortete beugte sich Draco noch weiter vor „ist es wegen Snape? Hat er dir irgend etwas getan?"

Der Gryffindor hob erschrocken den Kopf, dann schüttelte er ihn energisch „Nein, hat er nicht." Er verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen und fügte zynisch hinzu „wie sollte er jemandem was tun, der für ihn nur Luft ist?"

„Wie konntest du nur so lange überleben?" Draco musste grinsen. Harry blickte ihn entgeistert an. „wo du scheinbar nichts in deiner Umgebung mitbekommst." Der Slytherin blickte ihn scharf an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du Luft für ihn bist. Er beobachtet dich nämlich schon die ganze Stunde aus den Augenwinkeln. Immer wenn er glaubt, dass keiner es mitbekommt, sieht er hier zu dir herüber."

„Das sagst du jetzt bloß so." Harry konnte es nicht glauben, doch sein Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Und wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit irgendwelchen Tagträumen mit unserem geliebten Zaubertränkemeister nachgehangen hättest, würdest du es auch bemerkt." Wenn es eine Steigerung gab, wurden Harrys Wangen noch röter. Doch der Slytherin ging mit einem Schmunzeln darüber hinweg. „Jedes mal, wenn er am Nachbartisch vorbei kommt, kontrolliert er den Trank des Bücherwurms besonders intensiv. Dabei ist der genauso fehlerfrei wie unser. Snape schaut auch gar nicht in den Kessel sondern auf dich."

Harry sah aus den Augenwinkel heraus, dass eine schwarze Gestalt sich neben Hermine gestellt hatte und sich leicht über ihren Kessel beugte.

„Er tut es schon wieder" wisperte Draco.

Mit einem Ruck drehte Harry sich auf seinem Stuhl um und sah zu Snape. Zwei tiefschwarze Augen blickten ihm entgegen und der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl sein Herz hätte für einen Moment ausgesetzt um dann doppelt so schnell weiter zu schlagen. Irgendwo in seiner Magengegend fühlte es sich an als hätte man einen Schnatz frei fliegen lassen.

Draco hatte recht gehabt. Snape ignorierte ihn nicht, er sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht anders als seinen Lehrer anzulächeln. Er war glücklich.

Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Lächelte Harry Potter wirklich ihn gerade an? Das konnte nicht sein, immerhin waren sie erklärte Feinde. Warum also sah der Junge der lebt ihn dann so glücklich an? Doch je länger er dieses Lächeln sah, desto wärmer wurde ihm. Er musste den Impuls unterdrücken, einen Knopf an seinem Kragen zu öffnen. Das war genau der Grund weshalb er sich von dem Jungen fern halten wollte.

Die gesamte Woche war es ihm gelungen. Doch in dieser Stunde wurden seine guten Vorsätze über den Haufen geworfen. Immer wieder war sein Blick zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gehuscht. Dieser war viel zu beschäftigt, Draco bei der Zubereitung des Trankes zu helfen als dass er irgendetwas mitbekommen hätte. ‚Zum Glück.' Snape fluchte über seinen eigenen Mangel an Willensstärke.

Doch alle Willensstärke hatte keine Chance gegen den Anblick, der sich einem geradezu aufdrängte, wenn man hier am Tisch von Hermine Granger und ... (der Name fiel ihm gerade nicht ein) verweilte.

Harry stand über den Kessel gebeugt da, mit dem linken Bein kniete er auf dem Stuhl neben sich. Seine schlanke und durchtrainierte Figur zeichnete sich deutlich durch den Umhang ab. Die Schulterblätter bewegten sich im selben Rhythmus mit dem er den Trank umrührte und die schwarzen Locken seines wilden Haarschopfes fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Harry musste immer wieder eine Strähne hinter sein Ohr streichen. Der Blick des Gryffindor war hochkonzentriert. Er wollte keine Fehler machen. Das Grün seiner Augen hatte den gleichen Farbton wie ein See über den ein Sturm hinweg zieht.

Genau diese Augen blickten ihn jetzt an und Harry lächelte. Snape richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Ihm war es unangenehm, dass ausgerechnet Potter ihn dabei erwischt hatte wie er ihn anstarrte. Das würde gerade noch fehlen, dass der Junge der lebt auf irgend welche seltsamen Gedanken gebracht wurde. Am Ende glaubte Harry noch, dass Snape ihn gar nicht hasste. Niemals!

„Potter!" schnarrte der schwarzhaarige Lehrer und funkelte den Gryffindor an „Haben sie nichts zu tun?" Dem Jungen gefror sein Lächeln auf den Lippen als er die Kälte in der Stimme des älteren Mannes vernahm. Mit wenigen Schritten war die große, dunkle Gestalt an ihrem Tisch. „Sie halten es wohl nicht für nötig sich um den Trank zu kümmern? Wahrscheinlich glauben sie, dass Mr Malfoy die komplette Arbeit für sie übernimmt, Potter."

„Nein, Sir." Harrys Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich ins genaue Gegenteil gewandelt. Kein Lächeln mehr. Jetzt war ihm das Entsetzen und die Ratlosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eigentlich müsste Snape froh über die Wirkung seiner Worte sein, aber irgendwo in seinem tiefsten Inneren gab es einen Stich als er sah, wie leicht er jede Fröhlichkeit aus der Mine des Jungen wischen konnte.

Draco wollte gerade auch etwas zu der ganzen Angelegenheit sagen als Snape ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den schwarzhaarigen Schüler vor ihm. „Ich weiß genau was sie wollen, eine gute Note auf Kosten eines Anderen. Doch da muss ich sie enttäuschen" ein eisiges Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. Zu allen anderen sagte er „Außer Mr Potter bringt mir jetzt jeder eine Probe seines Zaubertrankes nach vorn."

Harry war auf seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch Snape konnte nicht sagen ob aus Verzweiflung oder Wut. Er sah, dass die Hände des Jungen zu Fäusten geballt waren. Dann sprang Harry auf, griff sich seine Tasche und rannte hinaus. Der Zaubertränkemeister wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen, doch er ließ es bleiben. Die Kerkertür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

Die meisten Schüler blickten ängstlich von der geschlossenen Tür zu ihrem Lehrer. Doch als dieser sie anherrschte sich zu beeilen, füllten sie schnell ihre Proben in Phiolen und brachten sie nach vorn.

Während Hermine sich ebenfalls ihre Tasche schnappt und nun ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund folgte, blieb Draco mit Snape allein im Raum zurück. Langsam trat er an das Lehrerpult heran, an dem der ältere Mann stand und die Phiolen in einen Kasten einordnete. Der Hauslehrer bemühte sich mit aller Macht den Slytherin zu ignorieren. Doch er wusste, dass es nicht funktionierte.

„Was wollen sie, Mr Malfoy?" er bemühte sich seinen Gegenüber möglichst emotionslos anzusehen.

„Warum haben sie das getan, Sir?" Draco musterte ihn mit dem selben emotionslosen Blick, woraufhin sich Snapes Ausdruck verfinsterte. Warum musste der Junge sich ausgerechnet das bei ihm abgucken?

„Was meinen sie?" das Spielchen konnte er auch. Er begann wieder Phiolen einzuordnen.

„Warum behandeln sie Harry so? Sie wissen genau, dass er ebenso viel an dem Trank gearbeitet hat wie ich. Immerhin haben sie ihn oft genug beobachtet." Der Zaubertranklehrer war mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrt als er den letzten Satz vernommen hatte. Langsam drehte er sich Draco zu, doch das Grinsen, das sich jetzt auf dem Gesicht des Jungen zeigte, mochte er noch weniger. „Warum tun sie so als würden sie ihn hassen?" und bevor Snape darauf antworten konnte, fuhr Draco fort „Sie hassen ihn nicht. Als er vorhin noch vor Unterrichtsende aus dem Raum gerannt ist, haben sie ihm nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen." Der Slytherin wendete sich ab und schritt auf die Ausgangstür zu. Dann blieb er noch einmal im Türrahmen stehen „Vielleicht haben sie ihn sogar noch nie gehasst." Dann schloss sich die Tür geräuschlos hinter ihm.

Snape stand total perplex an seinem Pult immer noch eine Phiole in seiner Hand.

Es war spät. Noch wenige Minuten bis Mitternacht. Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, doch er hatte sich in seinen Sessel zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Das Kästchen mit den Phiolen stand unberührt vor ihm. Er wollte sie schon vor Stunden kontrolliert haben und sich dann mit einem guten Buch an den Kamin setzen. Doch er war unschlüssig. Ihm ging der Vorfall in seinem Unterricht nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte Harry schon oft ungerecht behandelt, das wusste er selber, aber noch nie hatte er sich deswegen schlecht gefühlt.

Sonst hatte er sich immer eingeredet, dass es das Beste für den Jungen war, wenn alle Welt dachte, dass sie sich hassen. Doch nun? Wem musste er noch etwas vormachen. Der Dunkle Lord war Geschichte. Einzelne Anhänger trieben sich noch herum, doch wurden sie vom Ministerium gesucht und mit zig Auroren auf ihren Versen, stellten auch sie keine wirkliche Bedrohung da. Vor wem wollte er den Jungen dann eigentlich schützen.

‚Du willst dich vor ihm schützen' flüsterte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Snape schlug die Augen auf. Plötzlich erschien vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Harry wie er ihn anlächelte und wieder spürte er wie Wärme in ihm aufstieg. Eine angenehme Wärme. Und dieses Mal gab er dem Impuls nach und öffnete den oberen Knopf an seinem Kragen.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die nächtliche Erscheinung von vor einer Woche. Sie hatte ihn genauso angelächelt. Bedeutete es, dass es doch eine direkte Verbindung zwischen Harry und seiner ‚Geisterform' gab? Die Traurigkeit, die er damals bei dem Jungen gespürt hatte, waren das auch die Gefühle des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor.

Der Zaubertränkemeister beugte sich nach vorn und sah auf die vielen Phiolen, die vor ihm standen und mit kleinen Namensschildchen versehen waren. Er glitt mit seinen Fingern über den Kasten und griff sich eine heraus auf der nur ein Name stand. „Draco Malfoy"

Professor McGonagall hatte ihm gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass Harry ein Auror werden wollte. Dafür brauchte er Spitzennoten in seinen Fächern. Auch in Zaubertränke. Eine schlechte Note so kurz vor den Prüfungen konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Snape griff zu seinem Zauberstab und mit einem kurzen Schwenk erschien nun unter Dracos Name noch „Harry Potter". Seine Augen ruhten noch einen weiteren Moment auf dem Zettel als er es wieder spürte. Einen leichten Luftzug.

Sofort blickte er auf und sah die Gestalt von Harry Potter auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches auf dem Stuhl sitzen und ihn neugierig mustern.

„Was machen sie da?" die Gestalt ihm gegenüber hatte gesprochen.

Plötzlich fiel Snape die Phiole in seiner Hand wieder ein und er verstärkte seinen Griff noch ein wenig. Auf keinen Fall wollte er Potter das Namensschild sehen lassen. „Nichts was sie etwas angehen würde." Gab er scharf zurück. Warum war er schon wieder so abweisend zu dem Jungen. Doch in dem Gesicht des Gryffindor zeigte sich keinerlei Reaktion auf seinen Kommentar. Der ältere Mann erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, ließ die Phiole wieder in den Kasten gleiten und schloss den Deckel. Dann trug er den gesamten Kasten zu einem nahegelegenen Schrank und verstaute ihn dort. „Wenn sie schon sprechen können, Potter, dann können sie mir ja auch sagen, was sie hier wollen."

Der Junge erhob sich nun ebenfalls. Wieder zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht „Ich will bei dir sein."

Es herrschte Stille im Raum. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Mit allem nur nicht damit. „Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter!" und in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu ‚wer will schon mit mir zusammen sein?'

„Ich meine es ernst." Harry kam auf ihn zu. Näher. Viel zu nahe! Snape hielt es nicht länger aus. Das ging zu weit. Er würde das etwas, was es auch immer war, vor die Tür setzen. Doch wie schon das letzte Mal, schlug dieser Versuch fehl. Seine Hand glitt einfach durch den Jungen durch, ohne dass er ihn zu greifen bekam.

Da war nichts zu machen. Snape sehnte sich nach seinem Platz am Kamin. Ihm war auch egal, dass Harry ihm in seine eigenen Räume folgte und sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa niederließ. Das Feuer prasselte und verbreitete eine herrliche Wärme. Jetzt erst spürte er wie ausgelaugt er war. Er wollte schlafen, einfach nur schlafen. Doch die Ruhe wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Kein Geräusch, keine Bewegung. War Harry noch da? Snape schlug die Augen wieder auf und blickte in zwei große grüne. Der Gryffindor hockte neben ihm und blickte ihn traurig an „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" eine Hand streckte sich nach dem Zaubertränkemeister aus und legte sich an seine Wange. Abermals fühlte Snape wie ein angenehmes Gefühl ihn durchströmte. „Alle sind froh, dass er weg ist. Alle sind erleichtert. Sie liegen in ihren Betten und schlafen. Sie sagen, dass alles gut ist. Alles ist wie früher!" ein leichtes Lächeln „Sie wissen nicht wie es ist ihm gegenüber gestanden zu haben. Sie wollen nicht wissen wie man sich fühlt, wenn man gegen ihn kämpfen musste. Die Angst, die Schmerzen, die Verzweiflung. Sie lassen einen nicht mehr los. Man kann sie nicht so einfach wegwischen und vergessen. Wir alle haben Narben davon getragen. Einige sieht man" mit diesen Worten strich er über seine eigene blitzförmige Narbe „andere sieht man nicht" Harry legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des anderen Mannes. „Doch sie sind da. Man kann es nicht so einfach vergessen" er war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Snape hatte das Gefühl als würde sein eigener Körper ihm nicht mehr gehorchen, denn plötzlich streckte er seine Hand nach dem Jungen aus und dieses mal glitt seine Hand nicht durch den anderen hindurch. Er strich sanft über dessen Wange. Wie ein kleines Kätzchen schmiegte sich Harry der Berührung entgegen und schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen. Die Haut des Gryffindor war warm und weich. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, zog der Zaubertränkemeister seine Hand wieder zurück. Ein seltsames Gefühl war durch seinen Körper gezuckt und es hatte sein Herz dazu gebracht schneller zu schlagen. Aber warum?

„Hassen sie mich?" Harry sah den Lehrer mit fragendem Blick an.

Diese Frage kam für Snape völlig überraschend. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er bräuchte nur mit dem Kopf zu nicken und er wäre Potter wahrscheinlich für immer los. War es nicht das was er die ganze Zeit wollte, den Jungen und die mit ihm verbundenen Gefühle loswerden? Doch etwas in seinem Inneren hielt ihn zurück.

Langsam, ganz langsam schüttelt er seinen Kopf. Worte brachte er im Augenblick nicht heraus. Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten und seine Mundwinkel schossen in die Höhe. Er beugte sich noch etwas zu seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke. „Haben sie mich jemals gehasst?"

Snape konnte regelrecht spüren wie der schwarzhaarige Junge die Luft anhielt. Ihre Gesichter waren nur eine handbreit von einander entfernt, doch das einzige was er wahrnehmen konnte waren zwei grüne, strahlende Smaragde direkt vor ihm. Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf.

Harry machte fast einen Hüpfer auf dem Sofa. Dann kroch er zu dem älteren Mann hin und lehnte sich gegen ihn, sein Kopf ruhte an dessen Schulter. Snape wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Zu viele Gedanken schossen ihn durch den Kopf. Doch als er die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge des Jungen hörte und spürte wie sich dessen Brustkorb hob und senkte, entspannte er sich langsam. Wieder hob er eine Hand und dieses mal strich er durch die Haare von Harry. Seine Finger glitten sanft durch die schwarzen Locken.

Müdigkeit überkam ihn und langsam schloss auch er seine Augen. Das Feuer prasselte leise im Kamin vor sich hin.

Tbc

Wird Snape sein Verhalten dem „echten" Harry gegenüber verändern? Oder wird Harry sich selbst getrauen den Zaubertränkemeister anzusprechen? Wieso hat Snape diese nächtlichen Erscheinungen? Im nächsten Kapitel geht es weiter.


	4. Kapitel 4

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB23 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Es ging dieses Mal auch ein wenig schneller (grins). Ich werde mich auch weiterhin bemühen, nicht so ewig zu brauchen, ehe ein neues Kapitel fertig ist. Zum ersten Kapitel dieser Geschichte gibt es jetzt auch ein Bild (zu sehen auf meiner Homepage). Wenn ihr nichts gegen HP/DM Storys habt, lest bitte auch meine anderen Geschichten. Jetzt aber zum nächsten Kapitel von ‚Nächtliche Erscheinungen'. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 4**

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Tag erwachte und seine müden Gliedmaßen strecken wollte, spürte er ein Gewicht an seiner linken Schulter. Erstaunt blickte er zu der schlafenden Gestalt des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. 'Harry ist immer noch da!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf bevor er sich daran erinnern musste, dass das nicht wirklich Harry Potter war, sondern eine Art 'Geisterwesen', das ihn aus irgend einem unbestimmten Grund zu verfolgen schien. Trotzdem war er froh, dass es nicht wie das letzte Mal einfach während der Nacht verschwunden war. Diese kleinere Gestalt strömte eine angenehme Wärme aus.

'Außerdem sieht es genau wie Harry aus.' Sanft strich er eine Strähne des schwarzen Haares zurück, woraufhin sich der Junge noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Die schlanken Finger klammerten sich an dem dunklen Stoff fest.

Der Zaubertränkemeister hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne. Was tat er hier? Mit einem seiner Schüler? 'Das ist nicht Harry und somit auch keiner deiner Schüler.' Flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber wenn das hier wirklich Harry wäre, der seinen schlanken Körper gegen den seinen drückte, wie würde er sich dann verhalten? 'Genauso' wisperte die Stimme. Ja genauso, und das war es, was ihm solche Angst machte.

Die Gestalt neben ihm seufzte leicht im Schlaf und Severus konnte nicht umhin das Gesicht des Jungen zu betrachten. Sein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. Wie konnte ein Junge von 17 Jahren in einem Mann seines Alters solche Gefühle wecken. Er konnte gut Potters Vater sein.

Harry lächelte, schien aber immer noch zu schlafen. Und wieder hatte der ältere Zauberer das Gefühl, keine Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper zu haben. Er sah nur die leicht geöffneten Lippen, die so verführerisch wirkten. Ohne die kleinere Gestalt wecken zu wollen, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab. Seine Hand streichelte behutsam Harrys Wange.

Severus war dem Gryffindor nun so nahe, dass er dessen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. 'Noch ein wenig weiter' spornte ihn die kleine Stimme an. 'Probier seine Lippen. Sie sehen süß aus.'

Plötzlich schlug der Junge die Augen auf und der Lehrer für Zaubertränke wich zurück. Was hatte er gerade tun wollen? Potter küssen? Harry musterte ihn, dann erschien ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen und er lächelte erneut. Snape war erstaunt. Wieso wurde der Junge rot und lächelte auch noch? Müsste er nicht sauer und angeekelt sein, dass sein Lehrer versucht hatte ihn im Schlaf zu küssen?

Gerade als der schwarzhaarige Mann den Mund aufmachen wollte um die Sache zu klären, begann Harry sich aufzulösen. Severus versuchte noch nach ihm zu greifen, doch sein Hand bekam nur Luft zu fassen. Er ließ seinen Arm sinken.

Wie betäubt saß er auf dem Sofa. Zuerst verursachte Potter so ein Gefühlschaos in ihm, dann ließ er ihn wieder allein. Allein. War er das nicht schon immer gewesen?

Snape erhob sich. Gleich hatte er Unterricht bei den Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Er durfte nicht wieder zu spät sein.

Ron rüttelte seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund "Komm schon, Harry! Wach endlich auf!"

Der Junge der lebt blinzelte verschlafen. Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht wo er sich befand. Bis eben hatte er noch das Gefühl gehabt, sich in den Kerkern zu befinden 'bei Severus Snape' ergänzte er in Gedanken und wieder schlich sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen. Er hatte wieder von dem Zaubertränkelehrer geträumt und es war ein noch schönerer Traum gewesen als vor einer Woche. Severus hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn nicht hasste, ihn nie gehasst hatte. Dann hatte er sich an den älteren Mann gekuschelt und dieser hatte es zugelassen. Er hatte ihm sogar durch die Haare gestrichen und, wenn Harry sich nicht sehr täuschte, versucht ihn zu küssen.

Ein verrückter Traum. Mit Betonung auf Traum. Es war nicht real und würde es auch nie sein. Snape hasste ihn. Das hatte er ja gestern in der Stunde Zaubertränke ausreichend unter Beweis gestellt.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Harry?" der rothaarige Gryffindor schnipste vor Harrys Augen in der Luft "Ich hatte schon angst, dich gar nicht wach zu bekommen. Du hast auf keinen meiner Ruf reagiert und erst nach einigem Schütteln bist du aufgewacht. Wollte schon Madam Pomfrey holen gehen. Alles Klar, Kumpel?"

Eigentlich war Harry sauer, dass man ihn geweckt hatte, doch als er die Sorge in den Augen seines Freundes sah, verflog jegliche Wut und er nickte aufmunternd mit dem Kopf "Alles klar, Ron. Keine Sorge. Mir geht's gut." Dann schwang er sich aus seinem Bett und zog sich an. "Danke, dass du mich geweckt hast. McGonagall wäre echt ausgeflippt, wenn ich zu spät gekommen wäre. Lass uns gehen."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch und eilten die Treppen hinab zur Großen Halle. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht bis zum Unterricht und so schlangen sie ihr Frühstück hinunter und machten sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlungen.

Weder zum Frühstück noch zum Mittag war Snape zugegen. Und Harry hatte schon Angst den älteren Zauberer heute gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch dann zum Abendessen saß der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zur Rechten des Schulleiters und Harrys Gesicht hellte sich merklich auf. Allerdings sah Snape nicht ein mal in seine Richtung.

Missmutig schaufelte der Junge der lebt sich sein Essen auf den Teller. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass Severus Snape ihn freundlich anlächelte? Über diesen Gedanken musste er selbst lachen. An dem Tag an dem Snape ihn anlächelte, ging die Welt unter. Nein, so etwas erwartete er nicht. Aber er wollte nicht mehr ignoriert werden.

Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er die Große Halle. An der Eingangstür schlossen sich zwei Arme um ihn und zogen ihn von dem Portal weg.

"Wa...!"

"Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen." Draco entließ Harry aus seinem Griff.

„Du musst ja nicht hinsehen." Der Gryffindor versuchte auszusehen als wüsste er nicht wovon der Slytherin sprach, versagte jedoch kläglich.

Ein Seufzen kam von dem blonden Jungen. "Dieses Wochenende ist doch wieder ein Besuch in Hogsmeade angesagt und ich wollte dich auf ein Butterbier in die 'Drei Besen' einladen. Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich dir auch zeigen wo ich jetzt wohne." Bei seinen letzten Worten grinste er schelmisch.

"Oh ja, ich glaube ich brauche eine kleine Auszeit von dem ganzen Lernen für die Prüfungen."

"Ach die Prüfungen belasten dich so sehr" eine Augenbraue schnellte in die Höhe.

"Natürlich die Prüfungen, was denn sonst." Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot im Gesicht wurde.

Plötzlich drängte Draco ihn in die nächste Ecke, stemmte eine Hand gegen die Wand neben Harrys Kopf und näherte sich dessen Gesicht. "Und ich dachte es wäre die Liebe."

Der Gryffindor wurde noch eine Nuance röter. „Lass, .. lass den Quatsch!"

„Was soll ich lassen?" Draco kam ihm noch ein Stückchen näher so dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.

„Du machst dich ständig über mich lustig" und mit diesen Worten entwischte er aus dem gespielten Annäherungsversuch des Slytherin.

„Am Wochenende entkommst du mir nicht. Dann habe ich dich ganz für mich allein!"

Bei der letzten Bemerkung musste Harry unweigerlich grinsen. Er wünschte Draco eine gute Nacht und lief dann lachend die Treppe hinauf. Der blonde Junge sah ihm noch einige Augenblicke hinterher bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und Richtung Kerker davon marschierte.

Keiner der beiden Schüler hatte bemerkt, dass eine dunkle Gestalt an der Tür zur Großen Halle gestanden und die ganze Szene zwischen ihnen verfolgt hatte. Snape lehnte sich leicht gegen den Rahmen. Draco und Harry. Harry und Draco. Das hätte er sich auch denken können. Spätestens seit er sie gestern so zusammen vor seinem Unterrichtsraum gesehen hatte. Nicht dass es ihn etwas anging, mit wem seine Schüler verkehrten. Trotzdem störte es ihn. Das musste er sich offen eingestehen. Ihm war egal, dass sie beide Jungen waren. Ihn störte, dass einer von beiden Harry war. Der gleiche Harry, der sich heute morgen noch an ihn geschmiegt hatte.

'Das war nicht der echte gewesen.' Er vertrieb die gehässige Stimme aus seinem Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er seine gewöhnlichen Aktivitäten für das Wochenende streichen und auch einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade unternehmen. Es gab bestimmt irgend eine Zutat für Zaubertränke, die sich dem Ende neigte und neu gekauft werden musste.

Harry verschwendete keine Zeit am Samstag. Ron hatte ihm schon am Vortag unter Drucksen gestanden, dass er Hermine auf ein Date eingeladen hatte und nun mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gehen wolle. Der Junge der lebt war verwundert, aber eher darüber, dass es so lange gedauert hatte ehe seine beiden besten Freunde erkannten was alle anderen schon längs wussten. Dass sie einfach wie für einander geschaffen waren.

Er war einer der Ersten in der Großen Halle. An dem Tisch der Slytherins sah er einen Blondschopf, der sich über einen Tages Propheten beugte. Draco und Harry hatten sich für neun in der Eingangshalle verabredet, also hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Wie beiläufig huschte sein Blick hinüber zum Lehrertisch was bei ihm schon zur Gewohnheit wurde. Nur wenige Plätze waren besetzt. Doch zu seiner Freude war darunter der Lehrer für Zaubertränke.

Als Snape dann noch aufblickte und ihn abschätzend ansah, fühlte Harry wieder den Schnatz in seinem Bauch herum schwirren. Dann brach der ältere Mann den Blickkontakt und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Große Halle.

Der Gryffindor starrte ihm hinterher bis er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Jemand beugte sich zu ihm herab und flüsterte in sein Ohr "Lass uns gehen!" Harry nickte, erhob sich und folgte dem blonden Jungen hinaus.

"Und stand etwas interessantes im Propheten?" sie liefen nebeneinander her, auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade.

"Sie haben zwei weitere mutmaßliche Todesser gefangen, ansonsten das Übliche."

"Irgend jemand den wir kennen?"

"Nein, die Namen sagten mir nichts. Standen auch nie auf der Gästeliste meines Vaters. Vielleicht irgend welche kleinen Lichter. Aber mal was anderes. Gibt es Wünsche, wo du gerne hingehen möchtest?" Draco blickte ihn neugierig an "mal abgesehen von Snapes Schlafzimmer?"

Um ein Haar wäre Harry über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert. Das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf. "Spinn ... spinnst du? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Der Slytherin zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern.

"Kein Grund sich so aufzuregen. War doch nur ein Scherz. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du so darauf anspringst."

"Ich springe niemanden an!" Harry hielt kurz inne "ich meine.., ach vergiss es!" Immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf stürmte der schwarzhaarige Junge vorne weg, dicht gefolgt von Draco. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte er ihn eingeholt und hielt ihn fest.

"Sorry. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. War nicht so gemeint."

Der Junge der lebt ließ sich in eine Umarmung ziehen. Sein Kopf ruht an der Schulter seines ehemaligen Erzrivalen. "Ich weiß selbst, dass das alles verrückt ist. Ich sage es mir auch ständig. Aber ich kann nichts daran ändern, dass ich fühle wie ich fühle."

Der Slytherin konnte nicht anders als seinem Gegenüber sanft durch die Haare zu streichen. Er hatte den Jungen der lebt, den Retter der Zaubererwelt noch nie so verletzlich gesehen. "Ich glaube jetzt brauchen wir ganz dringend und mit oberster Priorität ein Butterbier oder noch etwas Stärkeres."

"Butterbier ist OK!" Harry lächelte, dann setzten sie ihren Weg schweigend fort.

'Die drei Besen' war bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Die beiden Jungen hatten noch einen Tisch in der Ecke neben einer riesigen Topfpflanze ergattert. Draco bestellte gleich zwei Butterbier und ließ sich dann auf dem Platz neben Harry nieder. Schon bald kamen sie wieder ins Gespräch. Über Quidditsch, Ron und Hermines Date, die bevorstehenden Prüfungen, Zukunftspläne und ähnliches.

Danach besuchten sie den Honigtopf und deckten sich mit allerlei Naschereien ein. Beide betonten, dass dies das Einzige war, dass einem half, die Tests zu überstehen. Sozusagen Nervennahrung.

Lachend gingen sie die Straße entlang, vorbei an Zonkos Scherzartikelladen. Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen, den Laden zu betreten und sich ein wenig umzusehen. Er behauptete die Weasley Zwillinge hätten ihn darum gebeten. Aus Gründen der Marktforschung. Sie wollten wissen was die Konkurrenz so treibt.

Draco wartete vor dem Geschäft. Sein Blick schweifte über die Auslagen im Schaufenster. Dann sah er plötzlich sich etwas in der Scheibe spiegeln, eine dunkle Gestalt auf der anderen Straßenseite, die zu ihm herüber sah. Schnell erkannte er um wen es sich da handelte. Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Slytherin. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und dann mit einem 'Blobb' verschwand er.

"Was tun sie hier, Professor?" der blonde Junge war genau neben Snape appariert. Dieser zuckte merklich zusammen und sah ihn entgeistert an.

Jedoch gewann er schnell wieder seine Fassung. Jahrelange Übung. "Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht." Gab er bissig zurück. Schnell wendete der Lehrer sich dem nächstgelegenen Schaufenster zu und tat so als würde er interessiert die dargebotenen Dinge betrachten.

"Sie interessieren sich für Hochzeitsumhänge?" Draco konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, während der Zaubertränkemeister verschreckt zurückwich und nun erst bemerkte, dass im Schaufenster nur weiße Umhänge mit Spitzenrändern zu sehen waren. Überhaupt nicht seine Farbe. "Sie haben uns beobachtet. Oder sollte ich sagen sie haben Harry beobachtet?" Mit Genugtuung stellte der Junge fest, dass sein Lehrer sehr verlegen dreinsah.

"Wie kommen sie darauf, Mr Malfoy, dass ich meine Zeit damit verschwende, ihnen und Potter bei ihrer gemeinsamen Freizeitgestaltung nachzusteigen?" Dem Slytherin fiel auf, dass Snape das Wort 'gemeinsam' besonders betonte. Glaubte sein Hauslehrer, dass er und Harry etwas miteinander hatten? Und war der ältere Zauberer eifersüchtig?

"Um so besser. Dann stört es sie hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich unserer Unterhaltung an dieser Stelle unterbrechen muss." Harry war gerade aus dem Laden gekommen und sah sich nach Draco um. "Wir beide" und der Slytherin betonte seinerseits das Wort 'beide' "wollen noch zu mir und einen schönen Abend verbringen." Er winkte dem Jungen der lebt zu "Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor." Mit diesen Worten ließ er Snape alleine stehen und eilte auf die andere Straßenseite.

"Ist das Professor Snape gewesen, mit dem du gesprochen hast?" wollte Harry wissen als sie in einen schmalen Weg einbogen, der einen kleinen Hügel hinauf führte. Auf halber Höhe stand ein Häuschen mit einem hübschen Vorgarten, begrenzt durch einen flachen Zaun.

"Ja, das war er."

"Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" fragte der Gryffindor neugierig, doch er bekam keine Antwort, da in diesem Moment eine blonde Frau zur Vordertür heraus gerannt kam. Sie schlang ihre Arme um den Slytherin und schien mit ihrer Umarmung ihm sämtliche Luft abzupressen.

"Nicht, Mum. Können wir erst einmal hinein gehen?"

"Aber natürlich, kommt herein! Ich habe gerade Kekse gebacken." Narcissa schob sie beide wenig zeremoniell ins Haus. Im selben Moment stieg Harry ein beißender Geruch in die Nase. Es roch angebrannt. Mit einem Aufschrei des Entsetzens verschwand Dracos Mutter in die Richtung aus der die dunklen Rauchwolken kamen.

"Mit dem Kochen und Backen nach Muggelart hat sie immer noch Probleme. Aber aus irgend einem Grund hat sie es zu ihrem neuen Hobby gemacht." Die Frau kam aus der Küche mit einem Tablett voll verkohlter Plätzchen und strahlte die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Draco nahm es ihr ab. "Danke, Mum. Wir nehmen sie mit auf mein Zimmer und essen sie dort." Er packte Harry beim Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich die Treppe hinauf. Dann schloss er die Tür seines Zimmers, nahm seinen Zauberstab und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung ließ er die traurigen Überreste der Kekse verschwinden.

Der Gryffindor blickte sich inzwischen neugierig in dem Raum um. Durch das Fenster hatte man eine gute Aussicht auf das Zaubererdörfchen. In Regalen standen Bücher, Fläschchen mit Flüssigkeiten und allerlei andere seltsame Gerätschaften. Bilder von Drachen hingen an den Wänden und spuckten Feuer in alle Richtungen. Harry sah ihnen fasziniert zu. Einige der Fotos hatte Charlie Weasley aufgenommen. Vor einigen Wochen hatte der Junge der lebt Rons Bruder geschrieben, dass Draco Drachen über alles liebte und seitdem herrschte reger Briefverkehr zwischen den Beiden.

Plötzlich fiel Harry seine Frage wieder ein. "Und worüber hast du mit Professor Snape nun gesprochen?"

Draco überlegte kurz, dann schilderte er dem Gryffindor seine Begegnung mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer in jeder kleinen Einzelheit. Er ließ nicht aus zu erwähnen, dass Snape sehr verlegen gewesen war und auch nicht der peinliche Zwischenfall mit den Hochzeitsumhängen.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge sah mal erstaunt, mal ungläubig und mal glücklich aus. Zum Schluss sagte er einfach nur "Das glaube ich nicht. Das hast du dir doch nur ausgedacht."

"Doch, genau so ist es abgelaufen" bestätigte sein Gegenüber

"Aber das würde bedeuten..." er fiel rücklings aufs Bett.

"Dass deine Chancen bei unserem geliebten Meister der Zaubertränke gar nicht so schlecht stehen." Beendete der Slytherin den Satz.

Tbc

Und schon ist es wieder vorbei. Im nächsten Kapitel hecken Harry und Draco einen Plan aus, um Severus Snape aus der Reserve zu locken. Wird es funktionieren? Freut euch aufs nächste Mal.


	5. Kapitel 5

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB23 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Da bin ich wieder. Dank an alle, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben, darüber freue ich mich immer. Aber auch an alle, die meine Story weiter verfolgen und dass bei den großen Pausen zwischen dem Erscheinen der einzelnen Kapitel. Es tut mir leid, wenn es einigen vielleicht etwas zu langsam in der Beziehung zwischen Harry und Severus geht, aber es wird sich auch noch ein wenig hinziehen (:P). Ich wollte nur nichts überstürzen. Schreibt mir, ob es euch zu langsam geht oder ob das Erzähltempo OK ist. Als nächstes schreibe ich das fünfte Kapitel zu meiner Harry/Draco Geschichte „Das Leben eines Anderen". Aber nun zum nächsten Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel 5 

„Aber was soll ich denn jetzt tun?" Harry und Draco lagen ausgestreckt auf dem Bett und stierten an die Decke. „Selbst wenn es stimmt, dass Snape mich nicht hasst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Chancen bei ihm hätte. So abweisend wie er ist" der Gryffindor ließ ein vernehmliches Seufzen hören. Einer der Drachen auf den Bildern, die an Dracos Zimmerwand hingen spie gerade Feuer und kringelte sich dann wieder zusammen. „Ich denke immer noch, dass die letzte Stunde Zaubertränke zu genüge gezeigt hat, wie er über mich denkt."

Der Slytherin stützte sich auf einem Ellebogen ab und sah auf den Jungen der lebt hinab. „Willst du so schnell aufgeben? Wo bleibt dein vielgelobter Kampfgeist, den du immer bei Quidditch an den Tag legst?"

„Das hat nichts mit fehlendem Kampfgeist zu tun" murrte Harry „doch bei Quidditch hat man wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance."

„Das Gejammer kann man sich ja nicht mehr mitanhören." Draco stand vom Bett auf, gefolgt von Harrys Blicken. „Warum gibst du ihn dann nicht ganz auf und suchst dir jemanden anderen? Vielleicht jemand in deiner Altersstufe?" der blonde Junge stand nun mit dem Rücken zum Fenstern durch das die Abendsonne herein schien und seine goldenen Strähnen zum Leuchten brachte. Er sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ernst an.

„Willst du, dass ich dir hinterher hechle?" die beiden Jungen sahen sich für einen Moment an, dann prusteten sie los. Das Lachen schallte durch den gesamten Raum.

„Potter, du hast die Stimmung ruiniert." Brachte Draco hervor.

„Tut mir leid" Harry kugelte sich auf dem Bett. Tränen flossen ihm übers Gesicht. Als er sich dann endlich beruhigt hatte, setzte er sich auf. „Es geht nicht. Glaubst du ich hätte das nicht schon versucht? Schließlich laufen in Hogwarts doch einige gutaussehende Typen herum. Ich hatte sogar schon mal an dich gedacht."

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt."

„Aber es ist nun mal nicht das Aussehen allein sondern der ganze Charakter, der mich an ihm fasziniert. Er hat so etwas Dunkles und Mysteriöses. Ihn umgibt eine Aura der Gefahr und außerdem teilen wir die gleichen Erfahrungen. Wir beide haben Voldemort im Kampf gegenüber gestanden." Darauf folgte eine Pause des Schweigens.

Draco trat an Harry heran und strich ihm mit einer Hand übers Haar. „Ist schon klar. Ich habe dich verstanden" und mit einem Zwinkern fügte er hinzu „bei mir hättest du eh keine Chancen." Was beide wieder in einen Lachanfall versetzte.

„Wir müssen unseren guten Zaubertränkelehrer irgendwie aus der Reserve locken," überlegte der blonde Slytherin. „Wenn du ihn mit irgendetwas beeindrucken könntest?"

„Aber das Einzige womit er sich beeindrucken lässt, sind überragende Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet des Zaubertränke Brauens. Und das ist nun wirklich nicht meine Stärke."

„Macht dich nicht selber so schlecht. Du hast, im Gegensatz zu früher, ziemliche Fortschritte gemacht. Den Trank letztens hättest du auch alleine hinbekommen."

„Das schien Snape aber nicht zu glauben."

„Dann musst du es ihm beweisen. Das ist es! Wenn du ihm beweisen kannst, dass du diesen schwierigen Trank auch ganz alleine zustande bringst, machst du bestimmt Eindruck bei ihm."

„Glaubst du wirklich" Harrys grüne Augen hatten zu leuchten begonnen.

„Das Schwierige wird sein, ihn zu bitten, dir eine zweite Chance zu geben." Der Gryffindor ließ sofort wieder die Schultern hängen. „Gibst du schon wieder auf?"

Harry sprang vom Bett auf. „Nein, ich werde ihn schon irgendwie überzeugen."

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung." Lobte ihn Draco.

Snape irgendwo auf dem Gang oder der Großen Halle abzufangen, war leichter gesagt als getan. Harry bekam den Lehrer für Zaubertränke noch seltener zu sehen als normal. Der ältere Zauberer tauchte zu höchstens einer Mahlzeit am Tage auf und dann war er der Letzte der kam und der Erste der ging. Er schien kaum seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.

So konnte der Gryffindor nur warten bis sie wieder Zaubertränke hatten und das war erst am Donnerstag. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich, wurde er nervöser. Wenn er den Trank nun total in den Sand setzte, würde er sich vor Snape furchtbar blamieren. Allerdings hatte er nicht viel zu verlieren. Schließlich hatte der Leiter von Slytherin ohnehin keine hohe Meinung von ihm. Immer wieder blätterte er in seinem Buch über Zaubertränke um zu Überprüfen, dass er die genaue Reihenfolge der Zugabe der Zutaten noch wusste.

Hermine und Ron wunderten sich über sein plötzliches Interesse an dem Fach, das doch zu seinen Verhastetsten gehörte. Aber sie schrieben es den nahenden Prüfungen zu. Außerdem hatte Hermine Ron erzählt was in Snapes letzter Stunde vorgefallen war. Es würde für Harry nicht leicht werden, die schlechte Note auszugleichen.

Auch wenn die Zeit dahin zu kriechen schien, kam doch der Tag. Donnerstag. Der Junge der lebt konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er sich jemals so elend gefühlt hatte. Zum Frühstück hatte er nur einige Bissen getan und jetzt zum Mittag hatte er gar nichts hinunter bekommen. Gemeinsam mit Hermine schritt er die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinab. Vor dem Raum hatten sich schon eine schnatternde Menge an Schülern eingefunden.

Draco erwartete sie bereits. Freundschaftlich schlug er Harry auf die Schulter, dann flüsterte er ihm zu „Bist du bereit in den Kampf zu ziehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, aber ich glaube dafür bin ich niemals bereit."

Hermine beobachtete das Getuschel der beiden Jungen argwöhnisch. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sie außen vor gelassen wurde und nicht wusste worum es ging. Doch bevor sie den Mund auftun konnte, schwang die Tür auf und unter Snapes strengem Blick strömten die Jungen und Mädchen in den Raum. Harry, der beim Anblick von Snape leicht errötete, ließ sich zwischen seinen beiden Freunden nieder.

„Bücher und Zauberstäbe in die Tasche!" Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Snape einen Stapel Pergament auf sein Pult fallen. Die Klasse zuckte zusammen und ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. „Ich hoffe ihnen ist bewusst," sagte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke unheilverkündend „dass in zwei Wochen ihre Abschlussprüfungen beginnen. Auch in dem Fach Zaubertränke. An dieser Stelle möchte ich sehen ob der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass wenigstens die Hälfte dieser Klasse besteht." Snape blickte sich in der Klasse um. Er ließ zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw auseinanderrücken. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, Draco und Hermine. „Potter, kommen sie hier vor an den leeren Tisch. Ich will doch ihren Wissensstand prüfen und nicht den ihrer Tischpartner." Snape sah Harry gehässig an als dieser seine Sachen unter den Arm klemmte und sich an den Tisch in der ersten Reihe setzte. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Pergamente durch die Luft fliegen und vor jedem Schüler auf den Tisch fallen. „Ich will von niemanden auch nur einen Mucks hören. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit." Er drehte an einer großen Sanduhr.

Harry blickte auf seinen Pergamentbogen hinab. Er schien mehrere Seiten zu umfassen und war von oben bis unten mit Fragen vollgeschrieben. Zwischendurch war ein wenig Platz gelassen für kurze, prägnante Antworten. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Test. Und das wo er doch schon in der letzten Stunde so eine schlechte Note abgefasst hatte. Und wenn er auch diesmal versagte? Sein Wunsch ein Auror zur werden hing von seiner Note in Zaubertränke ab. Er spürte plötzlich die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor seinen Augen. Das würde er niemals schaffen. Außerdem waren schon fünf Minuten der Zeit verstrichen und er hatte noch gar nichts zu Pergament gebracht.

Plötzlich spürte er eine schwarze Gestalt neben sich. Niemand brauchte ihm zu sagen um wen es handelte, er spürte es schon an der dunklen Aura, die ihn so faszinierte. Snape beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Harry versuchte noch seine Arme so auf die Zettel zu legen, dass man nicht sah, dass er noch nichts geschrieben hatte. „Potter, das ist noch nicht die Abschlussprüfung. Ich will nur sehen wie viel sie wissen" er ließ eine Pause „oder wie wenig." Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und ging zu seinem Pult.

Harry saß da wie erstarrt. Diese Arbeit wurde gar nicht benotet. Es war nur eine Überprüfung des Wissensstand. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, da Snape sowieso nicht erwartete, dass er besonders gut abschneiden würde. Also konnte er doch ganz ruhig an die Sache herangehen. Der Gryffindor nahm wieder die Zettel zur Hand und las sich die erste Aufgabe durch. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung kannte er die Antwort auf die Frage. Schnell kritzelte er sie hin und ging zur nächsten weiter. Auch hier kannte er die Antwort. Bis auf eine konnte er alle Fragen auf dieser Seite beantworten.

Als die Zeit abgelaufen war und Snape die Pergamente einsammelte, war Harry recht zufrieden mit seiner Leistung. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke gab ihnen auf, bis zum Ende der Stunde das letzte Kapitel ihres Buches zu lesen, während er begann die Arbeiten durchzusehen.

Eine kleine Papierkugel landete neben Harry auf dem Tisch. Als er sah, dass Snape gerade nicht her sah, öffnete er den Zettel.

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich hoffe du hast dich jetzt nicht abschrecken lassen und bleibst bei unserem Plan. Das Beste ist wenn du es gleich nach dem Unterricht bei Snape versuchst. Und beide Daumen nach oben._

_Draco_

Der Gryffindor musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schnell ließ er den Zettel in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Er würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nach diesem Test fühlte er sich eher bestätigt als abgeschreckt. Harry drehte sich kurz um und bedeutete Draco mit einem Handzeichen, dass er vor hatte, die Sache durchzuziehen.

Als allerdings die anderen Schüler nach und nach den Raum verließen, wurde ihm schon wieder etwas unwohl. Hermine, die auf Harry warten wollte, wurde von Draco regelrecht hinaus geschleift. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch der Junge der lebt und Snape zurück.

Langsam trat Harry an Snapes Pult. Ein riesiger Kloß steckte in seiner Kehle und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke war über den Stapel an Pergamenten gebeugt. Der Gryffindor räusperte sich leicht. „Äh, Professor, könnte ich sie kurz sprechen?"

„Tun sie das nicht bereits, Potter?" Snape hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen. Harry verließ auf einen Schlag jegliches Fünkchen Mut, das er bis eben noch in sich wähnte. Als das Schweigen anhielt, hob der ältere Zauberer nun doch den Kopf. „Was wollen sie?"

„Ich.. ich wollte ihnen beweisen, dass ich es kann. Den Trank. Ich meine, ich kann diesen Trank brauen. Den, den sie letzte Stunde uns aufgegeben haben." Kam es stotternd aus Harry heraus. Doch mit jedem Wort, das er herausbrachte, fühlte er sich sicherer. „Ich kann es ihnen hier und jetzt beweisen, dass ich ihn hinbekomme. Bitte geben sie mir noch eine Chance."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah der Gryffindor wie Snape die Verwunderung einmal quer übers Gesicht geschrieben stand. Doch dann wurde es wieder zu der üblichen, undurchsichtigen Maske. „Sie hatten ihre Chance, Potter. Jeder bekommt nur einen Versuch."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber!" Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Das ist mein letztes Wort. Und nun verlassen sie diesen Raum bevor ich Gryffindor noch Punkte abziehe."

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, ob aus Wut oder Verzweiflung konnte er nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beiden. Er ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken. Ihm war total egal wie viele Punkte Snape Gryffindor abziehen würde. Dann würden sie mal nicht den Hauspokal holen. Was interessierte es ihn. Mit einem Schlag sah er seine gesamten Zukunftspläne sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Sowohl sein Wunsch ein Auror zu werden als auch dem Mann in dem schwarzen Umhang ihm gegenüber auch nur ein wenig näher zu kommen. Voldemort könnte in diesem Augenblick neben ihm auferstehen und es wäre ihm egal.

Snape sah auf den Jungen hinab, der vor ihm auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken war. Was war mit Potter los? Der ältere Mann trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dieser hatte sein Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckt. Snape mochte die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht. Sie bewirkte, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Genau wie vor zwei Wochen als der Junge der lebt zusammengebrochen war. Alle hatten geglaubt, dass es ihn kalt ließ. Das war es auch, was er wollte, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte es ihn genauso erschreckt wie alle anderen.

Und nun saß der selbe Junge vor ihm und schien kurz davor zu stehen wieder zusammen zu brechen. Mit einmal streckte Snape seine Hand aus und strich Harry wie um ihn zu beruhigen durch sein Haar. Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen und blickte ihn erschrocken an. Snape, der genauso erschrocken über sein Handeln war, zog seine Hand zurück. Um Harry nicht zu zeigen wie unangenehm ihm dieser Vorfall war, drehte er ihm den Rücken zu. „Sie brauchen mir nicht zu beweisen, dass sie den Trank brauen können, Potter. Ich habe den von ihnen und Mr Malfoy bereits bewertet. Und sie haben beide ein ‚O' bekommen."

Snape ließ sich wieder auf seinem eigenen Platz nieder. Harry war von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen. Allerdings sah er aus als wäre er gerade vom Blitz getroffen worden. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass das erstaunte Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen ihn nicht zu einem Lachen hinriss. So sagte er ohne jegliche Emotionen zu zeigen „Ich habe gehört, sie wollen Auror werden."

Plötzlich brach auf Harrys Gesicht die Freude durch „Ja, Sir."

„Warum wollen sie gerade ein Auror werden?" Snape war über sich verblüfft. Bis eben hatte er doch noch alles daran gesetzt, den Jungen der lebt so weit wie möglich auf Abstand zu halten und nun verwickelte er ihn in ein Gespräch. Aber jetzt wo Potter wusste, dass er den Trank bewertet hatte, würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen und einfach gehen. Er würde verschwinden so wie es das ‚Geisterwesen', das ihn seit kurzen immer in Potters Gestalt heimsuchte, tat.

Doch anstatt zu gehen, setzte Harry sich wieder. „In meinem vierten Schuljahr habe ich das erste Mal darüber nachgedacht was ich werden wollte und irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen professionell Quidditch zu spielen. Als wir dann im fünften Jahr unseren Berufswunsch äußern sollten, gab es für mich nur den einen. Ich wollte Auror werden. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war es hauptsächlich um Voldemort zu bekämpfen, doch auch nach seiner Vernichtung will ich dafür sorgen, dass kein anderer die Stelle des Dunklen Lords einnimmt." Der ältere Zauberer konnte gar nicht fassen, dass Harry ihm all diese Sachen erzählte. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass der Junge, dank seines Zutuns, ihn zutiefst hasste. Doch nun saß er ihm gegenüber und berichtete ihm von seinen Gedanken und Zukunftsplänen. Jetzt war auch das Gefühl des Unwohlseins verschwunden. Stattdessen spürte er eine Art Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

„Haben sie sich schon beworben?"

„Nein. Ich habe das Bewerbungsformular bereits ausgefüllt, aber mir fehlen noch die Empfehlungsschreiben einiger Lehrer."

Snape zog aus dem Stapel der korrigierten Arbeiten ein Pergament heraus. „Brauchen sie auch ein Schreiben für Zaubertränke?" Der Satz war so schnell heraus, dass er es nicht verhindern konnte. Warum hatte er das jetzt gesagt? Wollte er Potter etwa helfen? Die Arbeit, die er in der Hand hielt, war Harrys. Oben in der Ecke stand mit roter Schrift ‚91/100'. Harry hatte 91 der zu erreichenden 100 Punkte erhalten. In der Prüfung wäre das mindestens ein E, ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'. Wenn nicht sogar noch höher. Und der Test entsprach dem Niveau der Abschlussprüfungen.

Harry sah aus als zweifelte er an seinem Hörvermögen, als könnte er nicht glauben was er eben gehört hatte. „Es wird nicht vorausgesetzt, aber.." ein Lächeln trat auf Harrys Gesicht „es würde mir sehr helfen." Snape konnte seinen Blick von dem Lächeln nicht abwenden. „Aber warum? Ich meine, wieso ich ...?"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer antwortete nicht sondern stand auf, trat vor den Tisch an dem der Gryffindor saß und legte die Pergamentbogen vor ihm hin. „Also zeigt sich am Ende doch, dass man auch in ihren Kopf etwas Wissen hineinstopfen kann." Snape vermisste die Schärfe in seinen eigenen Worten. Würde er am Ende auf seine alten Tage noch verweichlichen? ‚Es liegt an Potter' flüsterte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Genau, Potter war Schuld. Wie immer.

„Kann ich ihnen dann morgen das Formular für das Empfehlungsschreiben vorbeibringen, Professor?" Harry klang etwas zaghaft, als befürchtete er, dass Snape sein Angebot wieder zurückziehen würde. Doch dieser nickte leicht. Man konnte ihm viel nachsagen, doch nicht seine Versprechen zu brechen. „Vielen Dank." Der Gryffindor schnappte sich seine Tasche. „Bis morgen, Professor." Er ging die Bankreihen entlang und in Richtung der offenen Tür. Snape blickte ihm hinterher. Erst nach und nach sickerte es richtig bei ihm ein. Harry und er hatten miteinander geredet, ohne dass es in einem Punktverlust für Gryffindor endete.

Mit einmal war eine Gestalt mit blonden Haaren im Türrahmen erschienen. ‚Draco' dachte Snape ‚ist er wegen Harry hier?' Dieser Gedanke erzeugte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Auf Draco? Der Gryffindor lief genau auf den Slytherin zu und dieser legte einen Arm um den kleineren Jungen und zog ihn mit sich. Dann fiel die Tür hinter den beiden zu. Und Snape blieb allein zurück.

„Du grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Was soll ich nur davon halten?" stichelte Draco.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst." Harry versuchte ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu ziehen, versagte jedoch auf der ganzen Linie. Stattdessen begann er breit zu grinsen.

„Wenn man dich so sieht, könnte man meinen unser guter Zaubertränkelehrer hat dich auf sein Pult gezerrt, dir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen und dich an Ort und Stelle vernascht." Der blonde Junge begann noch mehr zu feixen als er sah wie seine Worte Harry das Blut ins Gesicht schießen ließen.

„Na toll. Jetzt muss ich immer daran denken, wenn ich in dem Raum bin." Harry versuchte sein rotes Gesicht von Draco abzuwenden.

„Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du rot wirst. Ich glaube, heute sollten wir feiern, schließlich hast du allen Grund dazu."

Die beiden verabredeten sich für Elf vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Als sie ihn betraten, fanden sie sich in einem gemütlichen, kleinen Zimmer mit einem prasselnden Kamin, zwei gemütlichen, übergroßen Sesseln und einigen Flaschen Butterbier wieder. Draco schnappte sich gleich eine. „Genau das was wir jetzt brauchen." Sie ließen sich jeder in einem Sessel nieder und streckten ihre Füße dem wärmenden Feuer entgegen. Nachdem sie sich zugeprostet hatten und die ersten Schlucke Butterbier ihre Kehlen hinunter geflossen war, wollte Draco nun von Harry wissen was genau vorgefallen war. Der Gryffindor zögerte und ein leichter Rotschimmer färbte seine Wangen. Doch dann berichtete er dem Slytherin alles.

„Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich mich mal ganz normal mit Severus Snape unterhalten würde. Geträumt habe ich schon häufiger davon, aber in Realität ist es natürlich besser."

„Du hast davon geträumt dich mit ihm zu unterhalten, weiter nichts?" amüsierte sich der blonde Slytherin.

„Früher habe ich schon von mehr geträumt" gab Harry zu und lief dabei noch röter an „aber in letzter Zeit nicht. Da haben wir nur geredet. Aber diese Träume schienen viel realer zu sein. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an den ersten erinnern. Den hatte ich in der Nacht, nachdem ich in Zaubertränke zusammengebrochen war."

„Was?" Mit einmal hatte sich Draco in seinem Sessel aufgerichtet. Das Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und er blickte ernst drein.

„Was ist los, Draco?"

„Kannst du mir sagen wo ihr euch unterhalten habt?"

„Das eine Mal waren wir in Snapes Büro, das andere Mal in seinen privaten Räumen. Wieso?"

„Welche Farbe hatte das Sofa?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt auf Sofa?"

„Sag es mir einfach!"

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere war es ein dunkles Slytherin-Grün. Wie könnte es auch anders sein? Außerdem an jeder Seite noch eine silberne Schlange zur Verzierung. Aber was sollen denn die ganzen Fragen?"

„Letztes Jahr war ich einmal in Snapes privaten Räumen, weil ich mir eines seiner Bücher ausleihen wollte. Ich erinnere mich noch an das Sofa. Es sah genau so aus wie du es beschrieben hast. Außer in deinen Träumen, bist du schon einmal dort gewesen?"

„Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Aber was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Vielleicht gar nichts. Vielleicht ist es nur ein Zufall. Ich glaube nur mal etwas von einer ähnlichen Erscheinung gehört zu haben. Es ist eine Art..."

Weiter kam Draco nicht. Mit einem mal erschlaffte die Gestalt des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Atem gleichmäßig ruhig. Der Slytherin sprang aus seinem Sessel auf und beugte sich zu Harry hinab. Dieser schien nur zu schlafen. Doch kein Mensch schlief so schnell ein. Das war doch nicht normal. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und Draco würde schon herausfinden was es war. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte, wo er von einem ähnlichen Vorfall gehört hatte. Er schüttelte den anderen Jungen erst sanft, dann kräftiger, doch dieser schlief einfach weiter.

Am Ende gab Draco auf. Er sah, dass auf einem kleinen Tisch zwei flauschige Decken erschienen waren. Mit einer deckte er Harry zu, in die andere wickelte er sich und kuschelte sich in den freien Sessel. Er würde warten müssen bis der Junge der lebt wieder aufwachte.

Tbc

Draco ist der Erste, der etwas von den seltsamen Geschehnissen ahnt. Harry ist wieder bei Severus und die beiden kommen sich noch ein wenig näher. Wie nah verrate ich noch nicht (ich liebe es, Leute auf die Folter zu spannen). Und auch Snape beginnt zu erkennen, dass seine ‚Nächtliche Erscheinung' mit Harry Potter verbunden ist. Bitte lest das nächste Kapitel.


	6. Kapitel 6

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB24 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Ich möchte allen danken, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben und denen, die mir trotz meiner großen Pausen die Treue halten und die Geschichte weiter verfolgen. In einem Review wurde ich gefragt, auf wen eigentlich Draco steht. Bis dahin hatte ich mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht, aber ich kann gern eine kleine Nebenhandlung in Betracht ziehen. Bitte schreibt mir, wenn ihr interessiert seit. Einen Kombinationsvorschlag habe ich bereits. Für weitere bin ich immer offen. Aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des nächsten Kapitels.

Kapitel 6

Snape hatte gerade die letzten Arbeiten kontrolliert. Bis auf Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy war keiner besser als Harry gewesen. Der Junge der lebt hatte ihn in vielerlei Hinsichten überrascht. Zum einen hätte er nie erwartet, dass der Gryffindor so viele Punkte in dem Test erhalten würde. Zum anderen hatte es ihn verwundert, dass dieser sich mit ihm heute Nachmittag über seine Zukunftspläne unterhalten hatte. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke musste zugeben, dass er die Unterhaltung genossen hatte, genau wie die Gesellschaft, die er seit einigen Wochen jede Nacht von Donnerstag zu Freitag bekam.

Würde Harry auch heute Nacht wieder kommen? Er könnte ihn fragen, warum er sich plötzlich so gut mit Zaubertränke auskannte und vielleicht würde er noch einiges von Harrys Wunsch Auror zu werden erfahren. Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Er hatte die nächtliche Erscheinung mit dem Jungen der lebt gleichgesetzt. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er es als selbstverständlich ansah, dass ihn immer wieder ein Wesen, das aussah wie Harry Potter, besuchte. Nun begann er Realität und Fiktion zu vermischen.

Noch bevor er ihn sah, spürte er den leichten Luftzug. Als Snape aufblickte, stand die Gestalt des Gryffindors vor ihm, die Haare zerzaust und mit einem Lächeln, das ihm allein galt. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke fühlte wie sein Herzschlag sich erhöhte. Langsam kam der Junge auf ihn zu, bis er direkt vor dem Sofa stand. Dieses Mal deutete der ältere Zauberer ihm sich zu setzen und ohne große Umschweife ließ sich Harry neben ihm in die Polster sinken.

Beide schwiegen bis Harry plötzlich fragte: „Was machen Sie gerade?"

Snape zeigte auf den Stapel an Pergamenten, der sich vor ihm auf dem Tisch türmte. Alle Blätter waren an den Rändern mit roten Markierungen versehen. „Diese Arbeiten durchsehen." Kam die kurze Antwort.

„Ist meine auch dabei?" Diese Frage ließ den Zaubertränkelehrer unmerklich zusammenzucken.

„Deine Arbeit?" Er klang unsicherer als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Eigentlich kannte er doch die Antwort auf diese Frage. Aber gleichzeitig bedeutete es, dass dieses Wesen eine stärkere Verbindung zu dem echten Harry Potter besaß, als es ihm lieb war. Es wusste, dass der Gryffindor heute diesen Test geschrieben hatte.

Die kleinere Gestalt nickte. „Sie haben mir doch 91 Punkte gegeben und mir angeboten für meine Bewerbung zur Ausbildung zum Auror eine Empfehlung zu schreiben. Oder erinnern sie sich nicht mehr?" Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde traurig.

Natürlich erinnerte Snape sich. Wie könnte er das Gespräch, das er mit Harry geführt hatte, so schnell vergessen? Eine Frage, die ihm schon eine ganze Weile durch den Kopf schoss, die er aber bis jetzt nicht zu stellen gewagt hatte, brannte ihm nun so intensiv auf der Zunge, dass er sie dieses mal nicht abschütteln konnte. „Wer oder was bist du?" Er hatte es wirklich laut ausgesprochen.

Allerdings bekam er als Antwort nur ein Lächeln. Außerdem kam der schwarzhaarige Junge noch etwas näher an ihn herangekrochen, so dass Snape die Wärme, die von dem kleineren Körper ausging, spüren konnte. Von der Theorie „Geist" konnte er sich damit entgültig verabschieden. Kein Geist verströmte Wärme. Schon gar nicht angenehme Wärme. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke starrte auf Harry hinab. Dieser hatte inzwischen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Pergamenten zugewendet. Der dunkle Haarschopf verhinderte die Sicht auf das Gesicht des Jungen.

„Wie viele Punkte haben Hermine und Draco?" Harry schien eher mit sich Selbst zu sprechen. Er beugte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um den Stapel näher zu betrachten. Dabei offenbarte sich Snape ein Blick auf Harrys schlanken Hals und Nacken. Dem älteren Zauberer blieb für einige Augenblicke der Atem stehen. Die Haut, die zwischen Kragen und Haaransatz hervorschimmerte, sah einfach zu verführerisch aus.

Perfekt. Das war das Wort, nach dem er seit einiger Zeit suchte. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch diese perfekte Haut zu berühren. Nur ganz kurz. Wie in Trance hob er die Hand. Zärtlich strich er mit seinen langen, schlanken Fingern an Harrys Hals entlang. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an, ein Gefühl, das er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespürt hatte und schon fast vergessen zu haben glaubte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass der Gryffindor sich aufgerichtet hatte und ihn nun mit diesen schönen, grünen Augen ansah. Wieder war dieser Impuls da und dieses Mal konnte Snape ihm nicht widerstehen. Langsam näherte er sich dem Gesicht des Jungen. Ganz sanft küsste er Harry auf die Stirn.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass die kleinere Gestalt leicht zurückzuckt. Snape sah in weit aufgerissene Augen und ihm wurde klar, was er gerade getan hatte und was er vielleicht noch tun wollte. Er ist einer deiner Schüler! Er ist Harry Potter! Diese und viele weitere Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er ließ seine Hand sinken, die bis eben noch an Harrys Nacken gelegen hatte. Was war nur mit ihm los?

Snape blickte wieder zu der kleineren Gestalt hinüber, doch das Gesicht, das er sah, hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen, den er nicht interpretieren konnte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge den Abstand zwischen ihnen verringerte, anstatt ihn zu vergrößern. Der Meister für Zaubertränke konnte nicht anders als wie gebannt Harry anzustarren, dessen Gesicht nun so nah war, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten.

Ein Lächeln und dann spürte der ältere Zauberer warme Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Zuerst war Snape wie gelähmt vor Erstaunen, doch dann breitete sich dieses angenehme Gefühl von seinem Mund über den ganzen Körper aus. Mit einmal brach die seit Jahren selbst errichtete Mauer zusammen. Er gab sich der Wärme mehr und mehr hin. Seine Arme umschlossen die kleinere Gestalt und drückten sie an sich. Die Form des Gryffindor schmiegte sich perfekt in seine Umarmung.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei. Der Junge der lebt zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück. Ein Kuss, der so unschuldig und doch zugleich unglaublich berauschend war, so dass Snapes Sehnsucht sich ins Unermessliche steigerte. In ihm wuchs der Wunsch nach mehr. Doch mit einem Mal verblasste die Erscheinung. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen war sie durchsichtig wie ein Geist und blickte ihn mit ängstlichen Augen an. Nicht schon wieder. Würde Harry wieder verschwinden? Gerade in diesem Moment? Zwei schlanke Arme streckten sich nach ihm aus und aus einem Reflex heraus griff er nach ihnen. Snape konnte sie fassen, doch sie fühlten sich kalt an. Er zog den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in eine weitere Umarmung und die Erscheinung wurde wieder deutlicher.

Doch Harry schien schwach und erschöpft zu sein. Mit zitternden Händen klammerte er sich an Snapes schwarzen Umhang fest. In Snapes Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Was war gerade hier geschehen? Die Gestalt in seinen Armen war weder ein Geist noch ein Mensch. Aber was war es dann? Er hatte noch nie von einer solchen Erscheinung gehört. Vielleicht sollte er doch Dumbledore befragen. Nein, das hier war etwas Persönliches. Er würde erst andere mit hinzuziehen, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Harry war inzwischen eingeschlafen. Snape spürte wie sich die Brust des Jungen mit jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

Sie hatten sich geküsst! Er und Harry. Wieder sagte er sich, dass es sich ja nicht um den richtigen Harry Potter handelte. „Aber du wünschst dir, dass er es gewesen wäre." Flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Er widersprach nicht.

Draco erwachte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. So weich die Decken auch waren, sie konnten die unbequeme Lage in einem Sessel nicht wett machen. Der Slytherin streckte seine müden Glieder, um sich dann langsam zu erheben. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte er fest, dass Harry immer noch tief und fest schlief. Schlaftrunken schlurfte er zu dem Gryffindor hinüber.

„Wach auf, Schlafmütze! Es ist schon verdammt spät und du willst doch McGonagall nicht verärgern?" Keine Reaktion. Sanft aber energisch begann er den Jungen zu schütteln, bis dieser unter Murren aufwachte und Draco finster anblickte. Als er jedoch erkannte wer vor ihm stand, hellte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig wieder auf. „Gut geschlafen?" Dracos Frage wurde mit einem Nicken und einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen quittiert.

„Wie spät ist es?" Nuschelte Harry und blickte sich suchend nach einer Uhr im Raum um.

„Noch nicht zu spät fürs Frühstück." Der Slytherin griff sich seine Schultasche und warf dann dem verdutzten Gryffindor dessen zu. Dieser konnte sie gerade noch fangen und stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten. „Komm schon!"

Die beiden Jungen eilten die Steintreppen hinunter, immer dem munteren Geplapper entgegen, das aus der Großen Halle drang. „Und hast du dich wieder mit Snape in deinem Traum unterhalten?" Die Frage des blonden Jungen kam so überraschend, dass Harry um ein Haar eine Stufe verpasst hätte. Draco hielt ihn an einem Ärmel fest um zu verhindern, dass der Junge der lebt durch einen Sturz die Treppen hinunter schafft, was Voldemort die ganzen Jahre nicht gelungen war.

„Um ehrlich zu sein" der Gryffindor stockte kurz, „es war etwas mehr als Reden." Eine von Dracos Augenbrauen schoss in die Höhe. „Er hat mich geküsst." Die letzten Worte waren nur ein Flüstern und wenn der Slytherin nicht gewusst hätte, was Harry für den Zaubertränkelehrer empfand, hätte er sich leicht verhören können.

„Und dann?" Hakte der blonde Junge nach.

„Es war ganz seltsam. Für einen Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl alles um mich herum verschwindet. Völlige Dunkelheit und Kälte, ich habe meine Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt und er hat nach mir gegriffen und mich aus der Schwärze herausgezogen. Danach erinnere ich mich nur noch verschwommen."

Draco war immer ernster geworden. Ihm kam die ganze Sache, alle Beschreibungen von Harry, so bekannt vor. Aber wo hatte er schon einmal davon gehört oder gelesen? Es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.

Inzwischen waren die beiden Jungen am Eingang der Großen Halle angekommen. Einige Mädchen und Jungen, die ihnen entgegen kamen, fingen an zu flüstern als sie an ihnen vorbei liefen. Gemeinsam betraten sie den Raum. Schüler treten sich nach ihnen um, musterten sie von Kopf bis Fuß, dann stießen sie ihre Nachbarn an und begannen ebenfalls zu flüstern. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden Jungen hatten die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden einschließlich der Lehrerschaft. Sie trennten sich und gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen.

Ron und Hermine winkten Harry zu sich. „Wo bist du gestern Abend gewesen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

„Sorry, aber ich hatte mich mit Draco verabredet. Wir haben Butterbier getrunken und dann die Zeit vergessen." Während für seine beiden Freunde damit alles geklärt war, hatten andere Schüler ihre eigenen Theorien darüber, warum Harry und Draco gemeinsam zu spät zum Frühstück auftauchten, mit verwuschelten Haaren und den zerknitterten Klamotten vom Vortag. Dieses Gerücht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer und kam natürlich auch dem Meister für Zaubertränke zu Ohren, der darauf schlagartig die Große Halle verließ.

Dieser Umstand entging Draco nicht und er beschloss sich eine geistige Notiz zu machen. Das Gerücht, das über ihn und den Jungen der lebt nun kursierte, war ihm ziemlich egal. Ihn ließen die Erzählungen von dem Gryffindor nicht mehr los. Die gesamte Stunde Verwandlung bei McGonagall zermarterte er sich sein Gehirn. Sobald die Stunde vorbei war, verließ er das Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Räumen der Slytherins.

Im eigenen Schlafsaal angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und eilte zu seinem Koffer. Ein kleiner Zauber später stand der Deckel auf und der blonde Slytherin war schon zur Hälfte in den Tiefen des Gepäckstückes verschwunden. Er suchte nach jedem Buch, das er besaß. Schon bildeten sich Stapel von Wälzern um ihn herum. Doch keiner enthielt die Informationen, die er suchte. Vielleicht sollte er es in der Bibliothek versuchen. Dort gab es Bücher zu jedem Thema.

Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel und einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, die sein Haar und seine Kleidung richtete, war er schon auf dem Weg zu den heiligen Hallen von Madam Pince. Als er dort ankam, stellte Draco zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass er allein war. Viele Schüler hatten etwas Besseres zu tun als an einem Freitag in der Bibliothek herumzuhängen. Selbst der Bücherwurm Hermine nutzte das schöne Wetter um mit Ron am See zu sitzen und zu lernen.

Zu Beginn betrachtete der blonde Junge einige Bücher zu Geistererscheinung. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken sehr schnell. Zum einen lebte Harry, zum anderen hatte er noch nie in einem dieser Bücher etwas gelesen. Also, was konnte es noch sein. Jemand war zur selben Zeit an zwei verschiedenen Orten. Astralprojektion? Körpertausch? Doch in allen Büchern, in denen er diese beiden Begriffe nachschlug, wurde ihm erklärt, dass die Person den Vorgang aktiv selbst einleiten musste. Das hieß, dass es nicht möglich war, wenn derjenige schlief.

Während der Slytherin noch das ein oder andere Buch wahllos aus dem Regal nahm, hörte er jemanden den Raum betreten. „Das ist aber eine Überraschung. Dich habe ich schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier gesehen. Möchtest du ein neues Buch bestellen?" Madam Pince wuselte hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Von seiner derzeitigen Position konnte Draco sehen, wie sie sich ihren Umhang glatt strich und ihre Brille, die sie immer auf der Nasenspitze trug, abnahm. Der Neuankömmling war von einem Bücherregal verdeckt.

„Nein, ich wollte nur etwas nachschlagen." Der Slytherin erkannte sofort die tiefe Stimme seines Hauslehrers.

„Dann kann es nichts mit Zaubertränke zu tun haben." Flötete Madam Pince. "Du selbst besitzt alle guten Bücher auf diesem Gebiet. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ich fürchte nicht." Mit dieser knappen Bemerkung ließ Snape die Bibliothekarin stehen und schritt um das erste Regal herum.

Draco verkroch sich eilends hinter die nächste Wand aus Büchern, behielt den älteren Zauberer aber im Visier. Dieser las verschiedene Titel auf den Buchrücken und kam schließlich zu dem Bereich über Geistererscheinungen, den der blonde Junge bereits vorhin unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Er griff ein Buch heraus und begann darin zu blättern. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Zuerst schien Snape schon ewig nicht mehr in der Bibliothek gewesen zu sein und dann sucht er nach dem gleichen Thema wie Draco.

Mit einem finsteren Blick, der zeigte, dass in dem Buch nichts Brauchbares zu finden gewesen war, schob der Lehrer für Zaubertränke den Band zurück an seinen Platz. Schon bald gab er die Suche an dieser Stelle auf und näherte sich nun dem Regal an dem Draco zuletzt gestanden hatte.

Das veranlasste den Slytherin aus seinem „Versteck" hervorzukommen. Von hinten schlich er sich an seinen Hauslehrer heran und tippte diesem auf die Schulter. Der ältere Zauberer wirbelte herum und hätte um ein Haar das Buch fallen lassen, das er in der Hand hielt. „Astralprojektionen und ihre Nebenwirkungen" las Draco auf dem Umschlag.

„Sie interessieren sich für Astralprojektionen, Professor?" Draco versuchte so unschuldig zu klingen wie es ihm als Slytherin eben möglich war. Irgendwie musste er sein Gegenüber aus der Reserve locken, wenn er weitere Informationen erhalten wollte. Für kurze Zeit hatte Snape das Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein, ins Gesicht gestanden, aber nun war es wieder die gewohnte emotionslose Maske.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht, Mr Malfoy." Gab Snape bissig zurück, was den jüngeren Zauberer nur veranlasste noch mehr zu grinsen.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich mich für das selbe Thema interessiere." Draco lehnte sich lässig gegen das Bücherregal, wobei er seinen Lehrer nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Erst gestern Abend hat mir Harry etwas Unglaubliches erzählt..." Bei den Worten „gestern Abend" und „Harry" zuckte Snape leicht zusammen. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass auch Snape von dem Gerücht gehört hatte. Er ist eifersüchtig. Das stand für den Slytherin schon länger fest und wurde mit jedem seltsamen Verhalten des älteren Zauberers nur bestätigt.

„Ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass es mir gleich ist, was sie und Potter in ihrer Freizeit zusammen tun." Es entstand eine kurze Pause in der Snape das Buch zurück ins Regal stellte. Ohne Draco anzusehen, bemühte er sich die Ruhe in seiner Stimme wiederzugewinnen. „Ich nehme an, sie und Potter haben die ganze Nacht gemeinsam verbracht, anstatt für ihre Prüfungen zu lernen."

Draco war klar, worauf Snape hinauswollte. Und dann kam ihm der Gedanke, den Zaubertränkelehrer etwas zu reizen. „Natürlich waren wir die gesamte Nacht zusammen. Für die Prüfungen können wir immer noch lernen, aber ab und zu braucht man auch ein wenig Spaß." Der blonde Junge spürte den Schwarzen Umhang gegen seine Beine schlagen als Snape hinausstürmte. Er hatte seinen Lehrer noch nie, für Snapes Verhältnisse, aufgebracht gesehen. Vielleicht war er doch etwas zu weit gegangen.

Doch er konnte nicht lange diesem Gedanken nachhängen, denn plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das Buch, in dem er von solchen Erscheinungen gelesen hatte, stand bei ihm zu Hause. Er hatte es vor Jahren einmal aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters mitgehen lassen und verwarte es nun in seinem Zimmer. Das bedeutete, dass er sofort seiner Mutter eine Eule schicken musste.

Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals als er die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter stieg. Seine Hand umklammerte ein Stück Pergament, auf dem „Empfehlungsschreiben" stand.

Nach McGonagalls Unterricht war er mit Hermine und Ron gemeinsam zum Gryffindorturm hinaufgestiegen. In aller Eile hatte er sich umgezogen und einen weiteren Versuch unternommen, seinen wilden Haaren zu Leibe zu rücken. Er hatte allerdings kläglich versagt. Dann hatte Harry aus seiner Schublade das Bewerbungsformular hervorgekramt und sich auf den Weg zu Snape gemacht.

Wenn er nur nicht so nervös wäre. Der Gryffindor spürt seine Hände schwitzig werden. Vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro hielt er kurz inne. Noch einmal tief Einatmen und dann Anklopfen. Keine Antwort? Hatte er zu leise geklopft? Harry klopfte etwas lauter. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins schien nicht da zu sein. Harrys Herz schlug wieder schneller, denn er hatte sich schon auf das Treffen mit dem älteren Mann gefreut und nun sah er seine Hoffnungen erneut enttäuscht. Vielleicht bereute Snape inzwischen das Angebot, das er Harry gemacht hatte. Was sollte er jetzt tun?

Der Gryffindor beschloss vor der Tür zu warten bis Snape wiederkam. Fahrig drehte er das Pergament in seinen Händen. Hier und da waren schon Abdrücke seiner feuchten Finger zu sehen. Plötzlich fiel ihm sein Traum von letzter Nacht ein. Da war er auch in Snapes Räumen gewesen und sie hatten... Der schwarzhaarige Junge lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, seinen Kopf legt er in den Nacken und stierte zur Decke. Es hatte sich so gut, so real angefühlt. Warum musste er eigentlich immer wieder aufwachen?

Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, rissen ihnen aus seinen Gedanken. Ein dunkler Schatten erschien am obersten Treppenabsatz und hielt inne als er Harry sah. Dann kam der Lehrer für Zaubertränke mit wehendem Mantel die Stufen herab. Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes und die Tür schwang auf. Ohne den Gryffindor eines Blickes zu würdigen, betrat er sein Büro. „Kommen sie rein, Potter!" knurrte Snape. Harry riss sich aus seiner Starre los und schlüpfte in den Raum, bevor die Tür wieder zuschwang.

Unsicher stand der Junge der lebt neben der verschlossenen Tür. Nervös blickte er zu der dunklen Gestalt, die um den großen Schreibtisch herumtrat und sich in den Sessel sinken ließ. „Nun setzen sie sich schon hin, Potter!" Snape deutete auf den Sessel ihm gegenüber. So schnell er konnte, glitt Harry in die weichen Polster. Als der Lehrer für Zaubertränke seine Hand ausstreckte, reichte er ihm das Pergament. Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue betrachtete der ältere Zauberer das leicht geknickte Papier. Doch einen Zauber später war davon nichts mehr zu sehen.

Aus einem Tintenglas nahm Snape eine Feder und begann zu schreiben. Harry saß nur da und wusste nicht wohin er schauen sollte. Zuerst schweifte sein Blick über die Regale und ihren Inhalt, diese Gläser, gefüllt mit Flüssigkeiten in allen Farben und den seltsamsten Tieren, Tierteilen, Pflanzen und Dinge, von denen er gar nicht wissen wollte, worum es sich handelte. Doch immer wieder glitten seine Augen zu der dunklen Gestalt, die ihm gegenüber saß, bis er schließlich gar nicht mehr woanders hinsehen konnte. Ihn faszinierten die schlanken Finger, die die Feder genauso elegant führten wie den Zauberstab. Der selbe konzentrierte Blick wie beim Zaubertränkebrauen. Dem Jungen der lebt wurde es immer wärmer. Immer wieder erinnerte er sich an Ausschnitte aus seinen Träumen. Auf diesem Schreibtisch hatte er gesessen. Wie wäre es, wenn er vielleicht jetzt.. ? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wie kam er nur auf einen so seltsamen Gedanken.

„Wie kommen sie mit der Vorbereitung für die Prüfungen voran?" Harry schreckte aus seinen Tagträumen auf. Snape blickte immer noch auf das Pergament vor sich. Scheinbar überflog er den Text noch einmal.

„Gu... gut, Sir." Brachte Harry stotternd heraus. „Am Wochenende hat Hermine noch mal ein gemeinsames Lernen angesetzt. Und heute wollte ich noch mit Draco zusammen..."

„Falls sie Mr Malfoy suchen, der ist in der Bibliothek." Snape ließ das Pergament sinken.

„Äh, danke." Plötzlich sah der Meister der Zaubertränke ihn mit so einem seltsamen Blick an, den Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es war eine Mischung aus Zorn und wenn Harry sich nicht sehr irrte... Schmerz?

Der Gryffindor griff langsam nach dem Zettel, den Snape ihm hinstreckte. Dann überkam ihn ein Impuls und anstatt das Pergament zu fassen, berührte er sanft die Hand des älteren Mannes, die das Blatt fest hielt. Für einen Moment spürte Harry wie Snape schauderte, dann aber in der Position verharrt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben aneinander hängen. Dem Gryffindor war nie bewusst gewesen, wie schwarz und tief die Augen seines ehemals verhassten Lehrers waren. Doch im Augenblick konnte sich Harry nicht vorstellen, wie er diesen Menschen jemals hatte hassen können. Jetzt wollte er nichts anderes tun, als hier zu sitzen und in diese Augen zu blicken. Kaum merklich fuhr er mit seinen Finger von Snapes Hand zu dessen Unterarm.

„Was tun sie da, Potter?" Die Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers klang wie erstickt. Harry erwachte aus seinem Traumzustand und sprang aus dem Sessel auf.

„Es tut mir leid!" nuschelte er noch, bevor er zur Tür hinausstürmte und sie gegen die Kerkerwand krachte.

Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Snape mit einem Empfehlungsschreiben in der Hand.

Tbc

Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Draco dem Geheimnis der „nächtlichen Erscheinungen" ein ganzes Stück näher. Ob auch Snape und der richtige Harry sich näher kommen? Seit gespannt!


	7. Kapitel 7

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB24 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Es geht mal wieder ein Stück weiter (grins). Ich habe mich irgendwie dieses mal ganz schön schwer getan, das Kapitel zu schreiben. Manche Situationen hatte ich so schön im Kopf, dass ich sie am liebsten gezeichnet hätte (mein zweites Hobby). Aber nur mit Worten ließ es sich so schwer beschreiben (--) Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel trotzdem gefällt und viel Spaß beim Lesen des nächsten Kapitels.

Kapitel 7 

Immer noch saß Severus Snape wie erstarrt da. Nur allmählich wurde ihm bewusst, was gerade geschehen war. Er blickte auf das Blatt Pergament in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Harry Potter hatte es zurückgelassen, genau wie ein Gefühlschaos bei dem Zaubertränkemeister. Snape ließ den Arm sinken, das Empfehlungsschreiben vor ihm ausgebreitet.

Er erinnerte sich, wie erstaunt er gewesen war, als er den Gryffindor vor seiner Tür angetroffen hatte. Harry schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben und bei dem Gedanken hatte sich in dem älteren Zauberer ein angenehmes Gefühl ausgebreitet. Doch er wusste, dass er solche Empfindungen nicht zulassen durfte und so hatte er sein bestes getan, den Jungen zu ignorieren und ihn mit der üblichen Kälte zu behandeln. Er wollte die Begegnung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und dann den Rest des Abends allein verbringen.

Doch alles kam ins Wanken als der Junge mit den unglaublich schönen, grünen Augen ihn an der Hand berührt hatte. Snape hatte es anfänglich für ein Versehen des Gryffindor gehalten und wollte seine Hand schon wegziehen, aber der intensive Blick und die sanften Finger ließen ihn inne halten. Das konnte doch gar nicht sein. Oder doch? Hatte Harry Potter versucht mit ihm zu flirten?

Wieder ließ Snape seinen Blick auf dem Papier ruhen. Er könnte eine Eule losschicken, die dem Gryffindor das Schreiben brachte. Aber was dem armen Tier nicht alles zustoßen könnte bei dem Flug einmal quer durchs Schloss. Es könnte von Peeves attackiert werden, einer der anderen Schüler könnte sie abfangen oder sie könnte ins Quidditsch Training geraten und mit einem Schnatz verwechselt werden. Nein, es gab eindeutig zu viele Risiken.

Snape öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und ließ das Pergament hineingleiten. Dann verschloss er sie mit einem besonders starken Zauber. Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht dachte er, es ist wohl das Beste, wenn Harry sich das Schreiben doch persönlich abholt.

ooOoo

„Was habe ich nur getan?" Diese Worte schossen nun zum wiederholten Male durch den Kopf von Harry. Er rannte den Gang entlang, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war. Ihm war egal wohin es ihn führte, er wünschte nur er könnte einfach vor allem davonrennen. Wie hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen können, Severus Snape auf diese Art und Weise zu berühren? Der Gryffindor konnte noch immer das Prickeln in seinen Fingerspitzen spüren, genau da, wo er den anderen berührt hatte. Am Fuße einer Treppe blieb er stehen und ließ sich auf die unterste Stufe sinken, seinen Kopf gegen das Geländer gelehnt.

Er hatte alles ruiniert.

„Draco!" Das war es. Harry musste unbedingt den blonden Slytherin aufsuchen. Vielleicht konnte dieser ihm einen Rat geben, was er jetzt tun sollte. Snape hatte gesagt, dass er ihn in der Bibliothek getroffen hatte, also machte sich der Gryffindor auf den Weg.

Als er jedoch an seinem Ziel angekommen war, stellte er fest, dass außer Madam Pince niemand im Büchersaal war. Außerdem bedachte die ältere Frau ihn mit einem strengen Blick. Sie deutete auf ihre Uhr, um ihm zu sagen, dass es schon spät war und sie für heute Schließen wollte.

Wieder stand Harry allein auf dem dunklen Gang. Wahrscheinlich war Draco bereits in die Kerker zu den Slytherin Räumen zurückgekehrt. Es blieben ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten: bis morgen zu warten oder sich in die Höhle des Löwen, oder viel mehr der Schlangen, zu schleichen.

Seine jetzige Situation schien ihm verzweifelt genug, um sich auf den Weg ins feindliche Lager zu machen. Aber zuerst brauchte er noch seinen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel. Nachdem der Plan gefasst war, stürmte der dunkelhaarige Junge in Richtung Gryffindor Turm.

Eine halbe Stunde später lauerte Harry hinter einer Säule verborgen nahe dem Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Den Mantel fest um sich geschlungen wartete er auf eine Gelegenheit, um hinein zu schlüpfen, schließlich kannte er das Passwort nicht. Weitere zehn Minuten vergingen, bevor er Schritte vernahm, die sich näherten. Kurz darauf erschienen ein Mädchen und ein Junge, beide Slytherin und beide in der fünften soviel Harry wusste. Händchenhaltend gingen sie an Harry vorbei und der Junge der lebt begab sich schon in Position, um hinter ihnen unbemerkt durch den Eingang zu huschen.

‚Gleich, gleich' dachte Harry und trat nun einige Schritte hinter der Säule hervor. Doch plötzlich hielt das Mädchen inne und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Eingang. Der Junge beugte sich zu ihr herab und begann ihr irgendetwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, was Harry zwar nicht hören konnte, aber das Mädchen zu einem Kichern animierte. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüften und während er ihren Hals „bearbeitete", stieß sie immer wieder hysterisches Kichern aus.

Der Gryffindor verharrte in seiner Bewegung. Das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein. Warum hier? Warum jetzt? Er hatte nun echt keine Lust das mit an zu sehen oder zu hören.

Gerade als er wieder hinter seine Säule zurückkehren wollte, öffnete sich der Eingang und das Pärchen stob erschrocken auseinander. Ein Slytherin Sechstklässler deutete den beiden mit finsterem Blick sich sofort in ihre Räume zu begeben.

Das war Harrys Chance. Während die beiden Ertappten peinlich berührt zu Boden starrend den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und der Sechstklässler den Gang entlang schaute, auf der Suche nach weiteren Zuspätkommenden, quetschte sich Harry an ihnen vorbei. Ab hier war es leicht. Den Weg zu Dracos Raum kannte er gut. Der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin hatte sein Zimmer ganz am Ende des Ganges. Die Tür war nur leicht angelehnt und so entschloss sich Harry den blonden Jungen zu überraschen. Lautlos drückte er die Tür auf und betrat die Räumlichkeit.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war Draco wirklich da. Der Slytherin saß an seinem Schreibtisch über einen Brief gebeugt, den er geschrieben hatte und nun überflog. Seine Eule saß bereits am offenen Fenster und erwartete ihren Auftrag. Der Junge der lebt verfolgte, wie der andere plötzlich aufstand, zum Fenster hinüber schritt und den Zettel am Bein seines treuen Postboten festband. Mit einem Schrei erhob sich der Vogel in den dunklen Nachthimmel.

Harry, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte, fiel wieder ein, weswegen er eigentlich hier war. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Draco, der seiner Eule hinterher geschaut hatte, drehte sich erschrocken um. Niemand war zu sehen, doch nach kurzer Zeit kam ihm die Erkenntnis und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes schloss er die Tür und verriegelte sie. Dann kam er auf das Bett zu und mit einem Ruck zog er den Mantel von dem Gryffindor fort.

„Harry?" Es handelte sich mehr um eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lag mit angezogenen Beinen da und zitterte leicht. „Was ist passiert?" Der Slytherin kniete sich neben Harry auf das Bett und begann sanft mit seiner Hand über den Kopf des Anderen zu streicheln.

Langsam beruhigte sich der Junge der lebt. Er hob leicht den Kopf und begann Draco genau zu erzählen was unten in den Kerkern geschehen war.

„Und er hat sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt?" Als Harry die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete, begann Draco leicht zu lächeln. „Wenn es Professor Snape wirklich gestört hätte, dann hätte er dir irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt oder zumindest dich hochkant aus dem Raum geworfen." Voller Erstaunen riss Harry die Augen auf und nun zeigte sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln.

„Es ist schon spät, Harry. Das beste ist, wenn du heute Nacht einfach hier bleibst." Mit diesen Worten legte sich der blonde Slytherin neben den Gryffindor. Dieser zog die Bettdecke über sie, und nach wenigen Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen, ein Samstagmorgen, war Harry der Erste, der wach war. Neben ihm lag, immer noch schlafend, Draco. Für einen Moment verharrte der Blick des Gryffindor auf dem Gesicht des Anderen. Blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht und bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu dem sonst so adretten Haarschopf seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes. Harry dachte darüber nach, wie es wäre, wenn er sich in Draco verliebt hätte und nicht irgend einer Phantasie mit seinem Zaubertränkelehrer hinterher laufen würde. Vieles wäre unter Umständen so viel einfacher. Aber er konnte in dem Slytherin nicht mehr sehen als einen sehr guten Freund, dem er Dinge erzählen konnte, die er Ron einfach noch nicht zu sagen bereit war.

Harrys Augen wanderten von der schlafenden Gestalt neben sich zu den Bildern an der Wand. Wie schon bei Draco zu Hause hingen auch hier viele Bilder von den verschiedensten Arten von Drachen. Nur ein Bild war neu und es zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen der lebt auf sich. Der Gryffindor griff nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich auf die Nase um besser sehen zu können. Auf dem Schränkchen direkt neben dem Bett stand ein gerahmtes Bild, auf dem ein Drachen zu sehen war, aber nicht vordergründig. Ein bekanntes Gesicht grinste Harry entgegen. Charlie Weasley. Er lehnte lässig gegen einen Tisch auf dem eine plüschige Decke ausgebreitet war. Hinein kuschelte sich ein kleiner Drache, der zu schlafen schien. Sanft strich der rothaarige Mann mit einer Hand über den schuppigen Rücken des kleinen Reptils.

Harry konnte nicht anders als schmunzeln. Es schien so, als wäre Draco nicht nur allein an den Drachen interessiert.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und auch Draco wurde von dem Geräusch geweckt. Bevor der Junge der lebt auch nur im Ansatz reagieren konnte, war der Slytherin schon aus dem Bett gesprungen und eilte nun auf das Fenster zu. Die Eule, die herein kam, war dieselbe vom Vorabend. Sie ließ sich auf dem Schreibtisch nieder und wartete, bis Draco ihr das Packet vom Bein gebunden hatte. Dann flog der Vogel wieder hinaus in den Morgen.

Harry fiel ein, dass er für heute mit Hermine und Ron zum Lernen verabredet war. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, schnappte sich seinen Mantel,verabschiedete sich von dem Slytherin und warf den Umhang über. Doch Draco schien so fest mit seinen Gedanken bei dem Inhalt des Pakets zu sein, dass er nicht einmal merkte als die Tür sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete und hinter dem Jungen der lebt wieder schloss.

ooOoo

Draco blickte um sich und stellte fest, dass Harry gegangen war. Dann sah er auf das Paket in seinen Händen und begann die Verpackung aufzureißen. Kurzer Zeit später lag vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch genau das Buch, nach dem er gesucht hatte. Zum Glück hatte seine Mutter keine unangenehmen Fragen gestellt, z.B. warum er Bücher seines Vaters bei sich im Zimmer aufbewahrte. Er hatte geschrieben, dass er es für letzte Prüfungsvorbereitungen benötigte und mit der Erklärung schien sie zufrieden zu sein.

Nun galt es, den Abschnitt wiederzufinden. Draco schlug das Buch auf und blätterte durch die alten, teils vergilbten Seiten. Warum konnte es in den alten Schwarten keine Inhaltsverzeichnisse geben? Jedes mal musste man aufs neue suchen. Doch dann ziemlich am Ende fand er die Stelle, nach der er geschaut hatte.

Beim ersten Überfliegen des Textes konnte Draco sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, jedoch wurde er sehr schnell ernst als er die Passage ein weiteres mal, nun gründlicher, las. Besonders beunruhigend fand er die letzten Zeilen auf der Seite. Für den verwendeten Zauber gab es zwei verschiedene Bedeutungen, je nachdem von wem er ausgeführt wurde. Daraus ergaben sich auch zwei unterschiedliche Wirkungen.

Der blonde Slytherin schlug das Buch wieder zu. Nun galt es herauszufinden, wer den Zauber ausgelöst hatte, Harry oder Professor Snape. Da dies jedoch auch unbewusst geschehen sein konnte, gab es keine Möglichkeit die beiden direkt zu fragen. Er musste noch ein wenig mehr über die ganze Situation in Erfahrung bringen. Allerdings durfte er sich auch nicht zuviel Zeit lassen, denn eine der beiden Auswirkungen des Zaubers konnte gefährlich werden.

Dracos Versuche in den nächsten Tagen mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer zu sprechen, blieben erfolglos und der Slytherin bereute schon ernstlich, Snape in der Bibliothek so gereizt zu haben. Auch Harry bekam er immer seltener zu Gesicht, desto näher die Prüfungen rückten. So blieb ihm nicht anderes übrig als auf den Donnerstag zu warten, an dem er die beiden Personen, mit denen er unbedingt sprechen musste, in einem Raum hatte.

Die Stunde kam heran und zumindest zu einem der Beiden ließ sich schnell ein Kontakt herstellen, da Harry von sich aus neben ihm Platz nahm. Der Gryffindor sah ein wenig verzweifelt aus und Draco wusste, dass es etwas gab, dass den Jungen der lebt ziemlich beschäftigte.

„Nun spuck es schon aus, Harry? Was ist los?" drängte er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen freundlich.

„Das Empfehlungsschreiben."

„Welches Empfehlungsschreiben?"

„Das, das mir Professor Snape letzten Freitag schreiben wollte."

„Ach ja, letzten Freitag" Draco begann zu grinsen und auf den Wangen des Gryffindor bildete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer. „Was ist damit?"

„Ich habe es liegen lassen und nun weiß ich nicht. wie ich es wiederbekommen soll."

„Professor Snape hat es dir nicht per Eule geschickt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hat er es gleich zerrissen, nachdem ich fort bin."

„Das glaube ich nicht" erklärt der Slytherin bestimmt „Wenn er dir ein Versprechen gegeben hat, dann bricht er es nicht so leicht. Ich glaube eher," und die Miene des Slytherin hellte sich auf „dass er möchte, dass du es dir bei ihm persönlich abholst."

„Damit er mir im nachhinein noch den Fluch auf den Hals hetzen kann."

Über so viel Sturheit konnte der blonde Junge nur den Kopf schütteln. „Willst du das Empfehlungsschreiben oder verzichtest du darauf?"

„Natürlich will ich es." Kam die trotzige Antwort.

„Dann solltest du den vielgerühmten Gryffindor-Mut an den Tag legen, einfach zu Professor Snape hingehen und dir das Schreiben von ihm geben lassen." Um ein Haar hätte Draco über das entsetzte Gesicht seines Gegenüber laut gelacht. Doch dann sah er, wie sich der Ausdruck wandelte und nun loderte Entschlossenheit in den grünen Augen. „Das beste ist, wenn du ihn gleich nach der Stunde ansprichst und wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch seelisch und moralisch den Rücken stärken."

Dankbar lächelte Harry ihn an, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das schaffe ich schon alleine, aber danke für das Angebot."

Keine Minute später kam der Meister der Zaubertränke hereingeweht. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Draco, wie der Blick des älteren Zauberers auf ihm und dem Jungen der lebt ruhte. Dann glitt Snape hinter sein Pult und ließ mit einer Bewegung des Zauberstabs einen Stapel an Pergamenten vor sich erscheinen.

„Ich werde ihnen nun den korrigierten Fragebogen von letzter Woche zurückgeben." Die Papiere flogen durch den Raum und landeten auf dem Tisch vor der jeweiligen Person. Bei manchen Gryffindor auch neben dem Tisch, so dass sie sich danach bücken mussten. „Sie können der Punktzahl entnehmen, wie viel sie noch bis nächste Woche tun müssen. Allerdings glaube ich, dass es für manche dafür schon zu spät ist," Das typische sarkastische Snape-Lächeln. „wenn sie noch nicht einmal die einfachsten Fragen beantworten können. Sie alle sollten noch einmal die Themen im Buch nachschlagen, bei denen sie Fehler gemacht haben." Snape ließ sich auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Pult sinken. „Sollten sie Fragen haben, können sie die mir stellen." Allerdings machte er dabei ein Gesicht, das zeigte, dass er nur ungern gestört werden wollte.

Draco blickte auf seine Arbeit hinab. „96/100" stand in der oberen Ecke. Wegen der Abschlussprüfung musste er sich also keine großen Sorgen machen. Auch Harry schien mit seinem Ergebnis zufrieden zu sein, so wie er vor sich hin lächelte.

„Da haben sich ja meine wochenlangen Anstrengungen gelohnt." Grinste Draco als er die Punkteanzahl auf dem Zettel des Gryffindor erspähte. „Oder hast du nur die richtige Motivation für das Fach gebraucht?" der Slytherin deutete mit einem kurzen Blick nach vorn zu dem Mann im schwarzen Umhang, woraufhin Harry wieder rot anlief. Danach vertieften beide sich in ihre Bücher.

Am Ende der Stunde verließen die meisten, wie üblich, den Raum so schnell wie sie konnten. Und so brauchte Harry nicht lange warten bis nur noch er, Hermine und Draco übrig waren. Der Slytherin bedeutete dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, Harry allein zu lassen und sie beide traten aus dem Zimmer. Hermine quittierte die ganze Situation zwar mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, als der blonde Junge ihr allerdings erklärt hatte, dass Harry wegen eines Punktes in seinem Fragebogen noch mit Snape sprechen musste, war sie völlig zufrieden. Sie erklärte ihm noch, dass auch sie gern auf Harry warten würde, aber da sie nur 99 von 100 Punkten erreicht hatte, müsste sie dringend in die Bibliothek um noch ein wenig zu lernen.

Das war Draco nur recht und nachdem sie außer Sicht war, trat er an die halboffene Tür. Er sah, dass Harry noch unentschlossen im Raum stand und Snape an seinem Pult sehr geschäftig tat. Das blieb auch eine ganze Weile so und der Slytherin war schon kurz davor einzugreifen, als der Junge der lebt langsam an den Zaubertränkelehrer herantrat. Draco drückte sich noch etwas näher an den Türspalt um von dem Gesprochenen auch nichts zu verpassen.

„Professor Snape?" Der Gryffindor hielt seine Tasche fest umklammert als benötigte er einen Schutz vor möglichen Flüchen.

„Was wollen sie, Potter?" Der ältere Mann sah nicht auf, aber Draco bemerkte, dass er mit dem Schreiben inne hielt und einfach nur Harrys Blick mied. ,Mach weiter! Du hast seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.' Feuerte der blonde Junge in Gedanken den anderen an.

„Das Empfehlungsschreiben. Ich habe es, äh, letzten Freitag ausversehen bei ihnen liegengelassen." Danach trat Schweigen ein. „Könnte ich es vielleicht haben?"

„Ich habe es nicht hier." Kam die kurze Antwort. Für einen Moment schien Snape tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Dann legte er die Feder beiseite und blickte Harry nun direkt ins Gesicht. Draco war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte, dass die Züge des Professors weicher wurden. „Aber sie können es sich heute Abend abholen kommen. Sagen wir gegen zehn."

„Ja, OK, danke" stotterte Harry. Snape griff wieder nach seiner Feder und schrieb weiter, so dass der Gryffindor noch ein kurzes „auf Wiedersehen" murmelte und dann den Ruckzug antrat.

Auch Draco trat von der Tür weg und tat so, als hätte er von der ganzen Unterredung nichts mitbekommen. Harry kam ihm freudestrahlend entgegen und beide liefen die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Große Halle.

ooOoo

Snape stoppte abrupt in seiner Arbeit, als er die bekannte Stimme vernahm, die zaghaft seinen Namen nannte. Eigentlich war ihm doch klar gewesen, dass so etwas kommen musste. Schließlich hatte er die ganze Sache selbst heraufbeschworen, als er sich dagegen entschieden hatte, eine Eule zu schicken. Trotzdem traf es ihn unvorbereitet. Jetzt bloß nicht Aufschauen! Wenn er jetzt in das Gesicht des Jungen sah, kämen die Erinnerungen von letztem Freitag wieder. Es würde ihn daran erinnern, wo sie aufgehört hatten, und wo er gerne weiter machen würde. Mit der kühlsten Stimme, die er zu Stande brachte, fragte er Harry was er wolle, obwohl er die Antwort genau kannte.

Und dann war ihm plötzlich diese Idee gekommen. Er sah auf und genau in die grünen Augen, die ihn etwas unsicher anblickten. Snape fehlten die Worte. Was wollte er noch mal sagen, außer dass er noch nie so schöne Augen gesehen hatte. Ach ja, zurück zu seiner Idee. Er wollte sehen, inwieweit die nächtliche Erscheinung und Harry Potter zusammenhingen. Konnten beide zur selben Zeit am selben Ort sein? Sein Plan bestand nun darin, den Gryffindor unter einem Vorwand zu sich kommen zu lassen. Der Vorwand war schnell gefunden, das Empfehlungsschreiben. Allerdings wusste er noch nicht wie er Harry dazu bringen sollte bis Mitternacht da zu bleiben. Aber darüber konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen. Der Plan war fürs erste in die Wege geleitet. Der Zaubertränkelehrer riss seinen Blick von dem Jungen los und widmete sich wieder seinem Schreiben.

Je näher der Zeiger seiner Uhr der Zehn kam, desto mehr zweifelte Severus Snape an der Idee. Es war eine Sache zu versuchen, Harry Potter bis Mitternacht davon abzuhalten zu gehen. Die andere Sache war, wenigstens zwei Stunden in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Jungen zu sein. Schon ein Blick in die Augen des Gryffindor hatte genügt, um ihn aus dem Takt zu bringen. Wie sollte er dann längere Zeit allein mit Harry in einem Raum überstehen? Und dieses mal war es keine Erscheinung, dieses mal war er Realität.

Kurz vor Zehn klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Snape bemühte sich seinen plötzlich erhöhten Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren. Jetzt bloß beschäftigt tun. Am Ende dachte Harry noch, dass er nur auf ihn gewartet hatte. Warum war sein Schreibtisch ausgerechnet heute frei von jeglichen zu kontrollierenden Arbeiten? „Herein." Hatte in seiner Stimme etwas Einladendes mitgeklungen?

Die Tür öffnete sich und herein kam der Junge der lebt. Er trug nicht wie normalerweise seine Schuluniform, sondern eine dunkle Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das ihm zu groß war. Allerdings fiel der Stoff so, dass sich Harrys schlanker Oberkörper klar abzeichnete. Snape konnte nicht umhin den Gryffindor anzustarren. Er hatte bereits nach wenigen Sekunden, die der Junge der lebt im Raum war, schon das Verlangen, Harry von dem Hemd zu befreien und mit seinen Händen die Haut des jüngeren Zauberers zu berühren.

„Setzen sie sich!" wies er an, doch seine Stimme kam ihm krächzend vor. Harry nickte und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Snape nahm seinen Zauberstab und entriegelte die Schublade an dem Schreibtisch. Er tat so, als würde er es nicht gleich finden, schließlich wollte er Zeit schinden. Doch bei der Größe seiner Schublade konnte auch er nur eine gewisse Zeit vorgeben zu suchen, ohne dass es verdächtig erschien. Der Zaubertranklehrer richtete sich auf, mit dem Empfehlungsschreiben in der Hand. Er legte es vor dem Gryffindor hin. Bloß nicht die Situation von letzter Woche wiederholen.

Neugierig begutachtete Harry das Schreiben, während Snape krampfhaft überlegte, wie er den Jungen zum Bleiben ermuntern konnte. „Haben sie noch Unklarheiten bezüglich des Tests?" Was für eine klägliche Frage, aber dem Meister der Zaubertränke war im Augenblick nichts besseres eingefallen.

„Ähm" kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, als wäre er ebenso bemüht, sich so schnell wie möglich eine gute Frage zu überlegen. ,Versuchte Harry einen Grund zu finden, noch länger zu bleiben?' Dieser Gedanke schoss Snape durch den Kopf. „Wenn sie mir bei Aufgabe 21 noch einmal die Lösung erklären könnten?" Aber bei der Aufgabe hatte Harry doch eine richtige Lösung hingeschrieben. Also wollte auch er Zeit schinden. Doch aus welchem Grund,Um bei dir zu sein." flüsterte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Genau das hatte das ,Geisterwesen' einmal gesagt, aber der ältere Mann wollte sich nicht dieser Hoffnung hingeben.

Jedoch machte es die ganze Sache etwas leichter und so begann er Harry verschiedene Aufgaben aus dem Test zu erläutern. Der Junge der lebt lauschte aufmerksam jedem Wort, das er sagte und Severus begann es zu genießen, dem Jungen etwas beizubringen. Schon bald begann Harry eigene Kommentare einzustreuen und der anfängliche Monolog entwickelte sich alsbald zu einem Dialog. Snape erkundigte sich nach anderen Fächern und deren Prüfungsvorbereitung. Etwas aufgeregt und mit leicht roten Wangen berichtete Harry, dass er dank Hermine mit allem soweit fertig war. Morgen war der letzte Schultag und dann begannen nächste Woche die Prüfungen.

Plötzlich wurde dem Zaubertränkelehrer bewusst, dass der Junge, ihm gegenüber, seine Arme verschränkt hatte und merklich zitterte. Das war auch kein Wunder. Draußen und auch in großen Teilen von Hogwarts war es sehr schön warm, aber nicht hier unten in den Kerkern. Hier herrschten das ganze Jahr gleich kühle Temperaturen. Zudem saßen sie schon über eine Stunde hier. Die Zeit war, entgegen Snapes Erwartung, wie im Fluge vergangen. Ihm selbst, unter seinen vielen Stoffschichten, machte die Kühle nichts aus, aber Harry hatte nur ein T-Shirt an. Da fiel Severus ein, dass im Nachbarraum der Kamin an war. Doch wie würde der Gryffindor reagieren, wenn Snape ihn in seine privaten Räume einlud?

Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Der Zaubertränkelehrer erhob sich plötzlich. „Ich glaube ich habe noch ein interessantes Buch zu dem Thema, das sie vorhin erwähnten. Folgen sie mir!" Er spürte ein kurzes Zögern von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, doch dann stand dieser auf und kam zu ihm. Severus hielt die Tür auf und betrat nach Harry den, nur durch den Kamin in ein rötliches Licht getauchten Raum. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes sorgte er für mehr Helligkeit.

Harry war am Eingang erstarrt. Er sah sich mit großen Augen um und flüsterte etwas, dass Snape nicht verstehen konnte.

„Dort drüben im linken Bücherregal müsste es stehen. Wenn sie es sich schon mal heraussuchen könnten." Der Meister der Zaubertränke zeigte auf eine Ecke des Raumes, in dem sich besonders viele Bücher angesammelt hatten. Harry würde einige Zeit benötigen, um das richtige zu finden. Ein Blick zu Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht war.

Inzwischen hatte der Junge der lebt das Zimmer durchschritten und war an das Regal herangetreten. Severus folgte seinen Bewegungen mit den Augen. Nach und nach wurde ihm die gesamte Situation bewusst. Harry Potter befand sich nur wenige Meter entfernt in seinen Räumen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von dem jüngeren Zauberer nehmen. Jede Kleinigkeit nahm er wahr. Wie Harry die Reihen durchforstete auf der Suche nach der Lektüre. Manchmal nahm er ein Buch heraus, blätterte ein wenig und stellte es wieder zurück.

Ohne es selbst zu bemerken, näherte sich Snape dem Gryffindor. Und als Harry sich nach einem Buch in der oberen Reihe strecken musste, reichte er hinauf um es dem Jungen zu holen. Dabei berührten sich ganz leicht ihre Körper, doch dieser kurze Kontakt ließ den Zaubertränkelehrer erstarren. Als er hinab sah, blickten ihn zwei grüne Augen unsicher an. Aber es war nicht nur Unsicherheit. Severus fiel auf, dass Harry keine Anstalten machte der Situation zu entkommen, in der sie sich befanden. Immer noch standen sie eng beieinander, Harry mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal gedrückt und Severus über ihn gebeugt.

Snape spürte die Wärme, die von dem kleineren Körper ausging und die ließ seine gesamte Willenskraft sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen. Er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, diese Position aufzugeben. Zu sehr war er gefesselt von dem Grün in das er blickte.

Dann war da plötzlich eine Hand, die sanft seine Wange berührte. Mit der freien Hand griff Severus nach der des Gryffindor. Nicht um sie wegzustoßen, sondern um sie noch dichter an sich zu pressen. Er konnte das Glücksgefühl gar nicht beschreiben, das ihn durchströmte.

„Professor, es... Es tut mir leid." Harry wollte seine eigene Hand wieder wegziehen, doch Severus hielt sie fest.

„Was tut dir leid, Harry?" flüsterte der ältere Mann. Er trat noch ein wenig näher an den Gryffindor heran. Severus fühlte sich gefangen, gefangen von zwei grünen Augen und einem Mund, der sich gerade zu einem Lächeln verzog. Außerdem versuchte der Junge der lebt nicht mehr, seine Hand aus Snapes Griff zu entwinden.

„Das ist das erste Mal." Der Meister der Zaubertränke verstand nicht recht. „Dass sie mich Harry genannt haben." Harry näherte sein Gesicht dem von Severus. Und dann geschah es. Etwas, dass sich in letzter Zeit mehr und mehr zu einem heimlichen Traum des schwarzhaarigen Mannes entwickelt hatte. Seit dem ersten Auftauchen des nächtlichen Besuches war Snapes selbsterrichteter Verteidigungswall immer poröser geworden. Ab und zu war er auch schon in sich zusammengefallen und Snape fiel es mit mal zu mal schwerer, ihn wieder aufzurichten. Doch mit der sanften Berührung seiner Lippen hatte Harry ihn entgültig überwunden. Harry Potter. Der Echte. Und eine kleine Stimme flüsterte „der Einzige".

Das Buch, das Snape bis eben noch festgehalten hatte, fiel zu Boden. Er schlang den Arm um die schmale Hüfte des Gryffindor und zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Das war Realität. Das geschah wirklich. Ein schlanker Arm legte sich um seinen Hals. Severus erwiderte den Kuss und es fühlte sich anders an. Anders als alles, das er bisher gefühlt hat. Sogar anders als der Kuss vor einer Woche mit der nächtlichen Erscheinung. Besser. Am Anfang noch schüchtern, so wurde der Kuss schnell intensiver.

Snape hielt für einen Moment inne. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, wollte er für immer in sein Gedächtnis brennen. Harrys Wangen waren gerötet und sein schwarzes Haar war zerzauster als sonst. Auch das Lächeln war noch da.

„Professor, das war..." weiter kam Harry nicht. Von einem Moment auf den anderen erschlaffte die kleinere Gestalt. Reflexartig schloss Severus Harrys Körper in seine Arme, um zu verhindern, dass dieser sich etwas tat. Als der erste Schrecken vorüber war, erkannte der Zaubertränkelehrer, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge gleichmäßig atmete. Er schien einfach nur zu schlafen. Ein sehr tiefer Schlaf. Aber kein Mensch schlief so schnell ein.

Plötzlich schlug die Uhr die mitternächtliche Stunde, gefolgt von dem Luftzug, den Snape zu genüge kannte. Von der Gestalt in seinen Armen blickte er zu der identischen Gestalt, die auf seiner Couch saß und ihn neugierig musterte.

‚Was ist hier los?'

tbc

Nun ist Snape klar, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem echten Harry Potter und der nächtlichen Erscheinung gibt. Nach Zögern bittet er Draco um Hilfe. Außerdem rücken die Prüfungen immer näher und damit das Ende der Schulzeit. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	8. Kapitel 8

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB24 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Ich wünsche ein gesundes, neues Jahr und viel Spaß beim Lesen des Kapitels.

Kapitel 8 

Zum wiederholten Male sah Draco zu der großen Standuhr hinüber. Zum wiederholten Male stellte er fest, dass die Zeit, zu der er sich mit Harry verabredet hatte, längst überschritten war. Warum kam er nicht? Sie wollten sich hier im Raum der Wünsche treffen, nachdem der Gryffindor sich sein Empfehlungsschreiben bei Professor Snape abgeholt hatte. Doch das war jetzt schon fast eine Stunde her. Die Zeiger näherten sich der mitternächtlichen Stunde und der Slytherin ahnte, was dann passieren würde. Vielleicht hätte er Harry doch besser von seinen Vermutungen erzählen sollen. Und warum bestellte Snape einen Schüler noch so spät in sein Büro?

Plötzlich fiel Draco seine Begegnung mit dem Meister der Zaubertränke in der Bibliothek ein. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Snape hatte ebenfalls Nachforschungen angestellt. War es möglich, dass er gerade deshalb Harry zu so fortgeschrittener Stunde zu sich kommen ließ, weil er bereits eigene Hypothesen aufgestellt hatte und sie nun testen wollte?

Die alte Standuhr schlug die zwölfte Stunde. Es war Mitternacht. Draco sprang aus seinem Sessel, in dem er die ganze Zeit seines Wartens gesessen hatte. Er musste sich beeilen. Wenn seine Befürchtung sich bewahrheitete, dann würde auch diese Nacht der Zauber wieder in Kraft treten.

Völlig außer Atem kam der blonde Junge die letzten Stufen zu den Kerkern herab. Sein Herz schlug schnell was jedoch nicht allein daran lag, dass er die Strecke vom Raum der Wünsche bis hier her so hastig zurückgelegt hatte. Es raste auch aus Angst was er gleich vorfinden würde.

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür, die zu Snapes Büro führte. Als er keine Antwort bekam, klopfte er lauter. Draco presste sein Ohr an das Holz und lauschte auf Geräusche. Doch nichts drang nach außen. Vielleicht war Harry ja gar nicht mehr da und sein Hauslehrer hatte sich längst in seine eigenen Räume zurückgezogen. Möglicherweise hatte der Gryffindor ihre Verabredung vergessen und war längst in seinen Turm zurückgekehrt. Doch die Ungewissheit ließ Draco nicht los und so tastete er nach der Türklinke und drückte sie nach unten.

Zu seinem Erstaunen war die Tür unverschlossen. Das Büro lag in völliger Dunkelheit da und der Slytherin schob sich durch den Türspalt in die Schwärze des Raumes. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die mangelnde Helligkeit. Ein Lichtschein von der gegenüberliegenden Seite erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das Licht warf einen schmalen Streifen über den Boden. Behutsam trat er darauf zu. Doch bevor Draco es erreicht hatte, fiel ein dunkler Schatten auf ihn. Professor Snape stand im Türrahmen und sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Mr. Malfoy, was wollen sie um diese Zeit hier?" herrschte ihn der ältere Zauberer an und versuchte gleichzeitig die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen, um dem Jungen die Sicht zu versperren.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Harry?" gab Draco wahrheitsgemäß zurück. Irgendetwas versuchte sein Professor vor ihm zu verbergen. Was war geschehen?

„Und warum sind sie hier? Haben sie es schon mal im Gryffindorturm versucht?" knurrte der schwarzhaarige Mann und packte den Jungen an der Schulter, um ihn aus seinem Büro zu delegieren.

Doch geschickt entwand sich der Slytherin aus dem Griff. „Weil ich genau weiß, dass er sich heute Abend noch mit ihnen treffen wollte." Darauf hielt Snape inne und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wo ist Harry?" wollte Draco wissen. Als er den Ausdruck im Gesicht des älteren Zauberers sah, fragte er zögernd „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Immer noch versperrte der Meister für Zaubertränke die Tür zum nächsten Raum.

Draco wurde ungeduldig. Er musste wissen, was mit dem Jungen der lebt geschehen war. „Bitte lassen sie mich zu Harry. Er schwebt in Gefahr."

„Wieso das?" Snape blickte ihn skeptisch an.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen." Der Slytherin versucht sich an dem älteren Zauberer vorbei zu drängen. Doch dieser packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Sie werden sich die Zeit nehmen müssen um es mir zu erklären, Mr. Malfoy."

„Ich werde es ihnen erklären" kamen Dracos verzweifelt Worte, „aber bitte lassen sie mich endlich zu ihm!" der Slytherin spürte, wie sich der Griff um seinen Arm löste. Er stieß die Tür auf und trat in den hell erleuchteten Raum, dicht gefolgt von Snape. Er brauchte einige Momente um sich in dem Zimmer zu orientieren. Dann sah er die beiden Gestalten auf der Couch. Beide sahen aus wie Harry. Die eine lag bewegungslos auf dem Sofa und schien zu schlafen. Die andere saß auf der Rückenlehne und blickte auf ihr anderes ich hinab. Als sie jedoch sah, dass Snape zurückgekehrt war, sprang sie auf und kam auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann zu und umarmte ihn. Doch Snape machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, dass er die Umarmung erwidern wollte. Seine Augen hefteten auf dem friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck des echten Harry. Dann wandte er sich an den blonden Slytherin und bedachte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Mr. Malfoy, hätten sie die Freundlichkeit, mir endlich zu erklären, was hier geschieht." In seiner Stimme schwang etwas so bestimmtes mit, das keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Draco, der für einen Moment erstarrt zu sein schien, löste sich von dem Anblick, den sein Hauslehrer und das Geisterwesen boten, und trat auf Harry zu, der immer noch friedlich schlief. „Seit wann ist er so?" fragte der Slytherin ohne Snape anzusehen. Er fühlte Harrys Stirn und seinen Puls. Es schien soweit alles in Ordnung zu sein, bis auf die Hände. Sie waren viel zu kalt für die Raumtemperatur.

„Kurz vor Mitternacht ist er plötzlich zusammengebrochen." Noch bevor der blonde Junge etwas sagen konnte, schwang der ältere Zauberer mit einer leichten Bewegung seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment legte sich eine Decke um die schlafende Gestalt. Auch das Feuer im Kamin wurde intensiver. „So weit ich mich recht erinnere, Mr. Malfoy, wollten Sie mir sagen, was Harr... Mr. Potter fehlt."

Draco konnte nicht anders, als über den kleinen Ausrutscher des Meisters der Zaubertränke innerlich zu schmunzeln. Doch die Situation war ernst. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wendete sich Snape zu, der immer noch das Geisterwesen im Schlepptau hatte. „Die Frage ist viel mehr, Sir, was glauben Sie, warum das hier geschieht?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe?"

Der blonde Junge zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Sehr viel. Auf die eine oder andere Weise."

Bevor Draco reagieren konnte, hatte Snape sich aus der Umklammerung des Geisterwesens befreit und stand nun bedrohlich vor ihm. Der Slytherin fiel vor Schreck rücklings in einen der Sessel. Das Gesicht des Zaubertränkelehrers war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Noch nie hatte er erlebt, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann die Geduld verlor. Nicht einmal bei der Unfähigkeit von Longbottom in den letzten Jahren. „Ich habe keine Zeit für ihr Rätselraten. Er... sollte" dabei warf er einen Seitenblick auf Harry und Draco sah, wie das Gesicht seines Lehrers freundlicher wurde „er sollte nicht so sein." Snape ließ von dem Slytherin ab. Sein Blick war gefangen von dem friedlichen Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht. Mit seinen Fingern strich er den Jungen über die Stirn und durch das Haar. Dann griff er nach einer Hand von Harry. Als er spürte wie eisig sie war, schloss er sie fest in seine beiden Hände.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen." Bei diesen Worten schien Snape aus einer Art Trance aufzuschrecken, so als hätte er erst jetzt bemerkt, dass er nicht alleine war. „In einem Buch meines Vaters" Draco spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm verkrampfte, als er seinen Vater erwähnte. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre darüber hinweg, aber das war jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Den Blick fest auf den älteren Mann gerichtet, holte er tief Luft „Es kann sein, dass Sie Harrys Zustand verursacht haben." Bevor Snape antworten konnte, fügte er hastig hinzu „Die andere Möglichkeit ist, dass Harry selbst es ausgelöst hat."

„Wie das?"

„Das ist es ja, was ich herausfinden will. Seit wann bekommen Sie nächtlichen Besuch?"

Snape schloss kurz die Augen als müsste er nachdenken. „Es begann in der Nacht, nachdem Harry im Unterricht zusammengebrochen war." Noch immer hielt der schwarzhaarige Mann die Hand des Jungen. Außerdem hatte er „Harry" gesagt, ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen sich zu korrigieren. „Und seither jede Woche in der Nacht vom Donnerstag zum Freitag."

„Harrys Träume!" Draco hatte es eigentlich mehr zu sich gesagt.

„Was meinen Sie damit? Kann Harry sich an die Begegnungen erinnern?"

„Es scheint so. Zwar hält er es für Träume, aber er hat mir einmal erzählt, wie real sie ihm erscheinen."

„Sie sagten vorhin, dass er in Gefahr schwebt."

„Die Möglichkeit besteht. Daher müssen wir unbedingt herausfinden, wer von ihnen beiden den Zauber ausgelöst hat."

„Ich kann mich sehr gut entsinnen, nichts dergleichen getan zu haben, also ist doch klar, dass..."

„Es ist nicht so einfach" fiel Draco dem älteren Mann ins Wort. „Der Zauber kann auch unbewusst beschworen worden sein. Leider wird in dem Buch nicht genau darauf eingegangen, wie man das herausfindet."

„Ich glaube, das Beste wäre, wenn Sie mir das Buch herholen würden, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nickte und erhob sich. Sein Hauslehrer hatte Recht. Er würde vielleicht etwas mehr aus den Zeilen herauslesen können.

„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey Bescheid sagen?" Dabei ließ der blonde Slytherin seine Augen zu Harry gleiten.

„Nein, holen Sie mir einfach nur das Buch. Ich werde auf Mr. Potter aufpassen." Nun erhob sich auch Snape. Mit einigem Nachdruck geleitete er Draco zur Tür. „Wenn Sie auf Filch treffen, sagen Sie ihm, dass sie von mir geschickt wurden. Aber zu niemandem sonst ein Wort."

Draco spürte, wie die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde und mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Er musste jetzt so schnell wie möglich das Buch aus seinem Raum holen. Dann rannte er los.

ooOoo

Snape blickte auf die Tür, durch die der blonde Slytherin gerade gegangen war. Die Räume der Slytherins waren in einem anderen Bereich der Kerker und es würde eine Weile dauern, bis Draco zurück war. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Geisterwesen, das die ganze Zeit an der Stelle gestanden hatte, an der er es zurückgelassen hatte. Snape streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, wie um ihm zu bedeuten zu ihm zu kommen. Und sofort kam es zu ihm, über das ganze Gesicht strahlend.

,Harry kann sich an alles erinnern' dieser Gedanke schoss ihm gerade durch den Kopf, als er spürte wie sich abermals zwei schlanke Arme um ihn schlangen. Dieses Wesen, was immer es war, nahm nicht nur Harrys Aussehen für eine gewisse Zeit an, es schien auch seine Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen in sich zu haben. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, weshalb immer in diesem Augenblick, der echte Harry in eine Art Tiefschlaf verfiel.

„Wieso existierst du?" flüsterte der Meister der Zaubertränke.

Das Wesen sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann lächelte es. „Weil du existiert." Und mit diesen Worten drückte es sich noch dichter an den Körper des älteren Zauberers.

„Heißt das, dass ich dich beschworen habe?"

„Nein, das hast du nicht. Aber es geschah für dich."

„Für mich?"

Plötzlich begann das Wesen zu verblassen, bis es ganz verschwunden war. Snape starrte an die Stelle, an der es sich bis eben noch befunden hatte. Warum musste alle Welt in Rätseln sprechen? Konnten die Menschen nicht einmal klar sagen, was sie wussten? Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass er es nicht beschworen hatte, aber solange er nicht alle Auswirkungen des Zaubers kannte, beruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht sehr.

Harry begann sich unruhig auf der Couch zu drehen. Mit wenigen Schritten war der schwarzhaarige Zauberer bei ihm. Gerade in dem Moment schlug der Gryffindor die Augen auf. Als er den Zaubertränkemeister erkannte, fuhr er erschrocken auf. „Was? Wo bin ich?" Nervös blickte Harry sich um.

Snape, der schon eine Hand ausgestreckt hatte, um den Jungen zu beruhigen, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Wissen Sie was passiert ist?" Konnte der Junge der lebt sich wirklich an alles erinnern was eben geschehen war.

„Ich wollte zu Ihnen, um mein Empfehlungsschreiben zu holen und dann" plötzlich stockte Harry und die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. „Nein, ich glaube, das habe ich geträumt." Flüsterte er, aber seine Augen huschten kurz zum Bücherregal hinüber und in diesem Moment fiel auch Snape ein, worauf der Junge anspielte. Das war kurz vor Mitternacht gewesen. Es war kein Traum. Genau dort drüben hatten sie sich geküsst.

„Was hast du geträumt?" Wollte der ältere Zauberer wissen. Er ließ sich auf dem Rand des Sofas nieder, gleich neben dem Jungen, der damit beschäftigt war, seine eigenen Hände anzustarren. „Harry" ganz leise sprach er den Namen seines Gegenübers aus, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Die grünen Augen blickten ihn erstaunt an.

„Dann ... Dann war es kein Traum?" Hoffnung spiegelte sich in Harrys Gesicht wieder.

Snape merkte, wie warm ihm war. Nicht vorrangig der Kamin hatte das verursacht, sondern der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Diesem jedoch schien überhaupt nicht warm zu sein und als Snape abermals nach den Händen des Jungen griff, waren diese noch immer eiskalt. Das war nicht normal. Im Kamin brannte das Feuer mit großer Intensität. Eine angenehme Wärme herrschte in diesem Raum, doch Harry schien trotzdem zu frieren. „Ist dir kalt, Harry?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge nickte leicht.

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend zog der ältere Zauberer den Jüngeren mit seiner freien Hand zu sich heran, dabei schloss er seinen dunklen Umhang um sie beide. Er spürte wie Harry für einen Moment erstarrte, sich dann aber entspannte und den Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Selbst das Lächeln des Jungen der lebt schien er zu fühlen. „Und besser?"

„Ja" und um seine Antwort zu bestätigen, drückte der Gryffindor sich noch etwas näher an Snape heran. Harrys Finger verschlungen sich mit denen des Meisters für Zaubertränke. „Viel besser." Severus zog die kleinere Hand an seine Lippen und berührte sie mit diesen. Ihm war bewusst, dass der Gryffindor jede seiner Bewegung mit großer Aufmerksamkeit verfolgte. Und so beugte sich der ältere Zauberer zu dem Jungen der lebt hinab, küsste ihn sanft auf die Nasenspitze und dann auf den leicht geöffneten Mund.

Harry streckte sich ihm begierig entgegen. Sein schlanker Körper schmiegte sich perfekt an den größeren, als würde er die Wärme direkt aufnehmen wollen. Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte sein eigenes Glück kaum fassen, das sich durch seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Während er sanft an der Unterlippe des Jungen saugte, begannen seine Hände über den wohlgeformten Rücken zu streichen. Nur der dünne Stoff eines T-Shirts trennte ihn von Harrys Haut. Seine Finger bekamen den unteren Saum des Kleidungsstückes zu fassen und langsam streifte er es nach oben.

Ein leichtes Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle als heiße Finger seine Wirbelsäule entlangfuhren. Severus schloss den Mund des Gryffindor komplett mit seinem eigenen. Langsam senkte er den Körper des Jungen auf die Couch hinab ohne dabei den Kontakt zu verlieren. Seine Hände tasteten sich von den Schulterblättern hinab bis zum Ansatz des Hosenbundes, dann nach vorn zum trainierten Bauch. Alles an Harry, das er zu fassen bekam, schien einfach perfekt zu sein. Er spürte selbst, wie ihm mehr und mehr die Kontrolle aus den Fingern glitt. Er stand kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. ,Nein, Severus!' ermahnte er sich und mit seinem letzten bisschen Selbstkontrolle riss er sich los.

„Warte, Harry!" der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte begonnen die obersten Knöpfe seines Umhangs zu öffnen. Nun blickte er den älteren Mann erstaunt an. Er ließ die Hände sinken und blickte verlegen zur Seite. „Es geht nicht." Snape schloss die Knöpfe wieder und richtete sich auf.

„Ich verstehe schon, Sir." Gab Harry resigniert zurück. Auch er setzte sich auf und streifte sein T-Shirt wieder über seine entblößte Haut.

Snape konnte nicht anders als mit Bedauern auf die nackte Stelle zu starren, die wieder von Stoff verdeckt wurde. „Technisch gesehen sind sie immer noch mein Schüler. Sie haben zwar keinen Unterricht mehr bei mir, aber solange die Prüfungen noch nicht vorbei sind, bleibe ich ihr Lehrer." Der schwarzhaarige Mann versuchte das hoffnungsvolle Leuchten in den grünen Augen zu ignorieren.

„Das heißt, wenn die Prüfungen vorbei sind, dann...?" doch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür vereitelte jede Möglichkeit auf diese Frage zu antworten.

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins trat an die Tür und öffnete sie für Draco, der völlig außer Atem war. In seinen Armen hielt der blonde Junge ein dickes Buch, das er Snape wortlos überreichte. Dann blickte er zu Harry herüber und begann zu strahlen.

„Er ist wieder aufgewacht?" flüsterte er dem Zaubertränkemeister zu.

„Wie sie sehen." Snape musterte das Buch, das möglicherweise das Geheimnis über diese nächtlichen Erscheinungen in sich barg.

„Hat das Wesen noch irgendetwas gesagt?"

Der ältere Zauberer dachte kurz nach, doch dann entschied er, dass der blonde Slytherin schon so zu viel wusste. Jetzt da er das Buch hatte, würde er das Rätsel schon lösen. „Nein, es verschwand kurz nachdem sie fort gegangen sind. Und ich glaube, das ist genau das, was sie beide jetzt tun sollten." Er hielt den beiden Jungen die Tür zu seinem Büro auf. „Mr. Malfoy, wenn sie so freundlich wären Mr. Potter in seinen Turm zu bringen."

Draco nickte nur leicht. „Komm Harry, wir gehen." Widerstandslos ließ sich der Gryffindor aus dem Raum ziehen, nicht ohne sich noch einmal mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu Severus umzudrehen.

Der ältere Zauberer schloss schnell die Tür hintern den beiden. Wäre er noch ein wenig länger diesem Blick ausgesetzt gewesen, hätte er seine gesamte Moral und Schüler-Lehrer Ethik über Bord geworfen, den Jungen der lebt zurück in sein Büro gezerrt, den blonden Störenfried ausgeschlossen und Harry direkt hier auf dem Schreibtisch verführt.

Erschöpft ließ sich Snape in seinem Sessel nieder. Schnell die Vorstellung eines schwer atmenden, kaum bekleideten Harrys auf seinem Schreibtisch verdrängen. Diese Gedanken halfen im Augenblick nicht im Geringsten. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Das Buch, das ihm Draco gebracht hatte, lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Ein kleiner Zettel markierte eine Stelle in der Mitte. Severus schlug die Seite auf und es war wirklich der Zauber von dem der Slytherin gesprochen hatte.

Hoffentlich konnte das Buch ihm und vor allem Harry helfen.

ooOoo

Noch leicht wacklig auf den Beinen ließ sich Harry den gesamten Weg zum Gryffindor Turm hinaufführen. Keiner der beiden Jungen sprach ein Wort. Am Porträtloch verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Der Junge der lebt, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, der vom hellen Mondlicht erleuchtet war, schleppte sich die letzten Stufen zu seinem Raum hoch und ließ sich Kopf voran in sein Bett plumpsen. Die anderen vier Jungen schliefen tief und fest. Trotz der Erschöpfung war an Schlafen nicht zu denken. Seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu den Ereignissen hinab in den Kerker.

Was war nicht alles geschehen in den letzten paar Stunden. Als er die Stufen zu Snapes Büro hinunter geschritten war, hatte seine Nervosität bis dahin nicht geahnte Ausmaße erreicht. Stunden vorher hatte er schon durch seinen Koffer gewühlt, auf der Suche etwas Passendem zum Anziehen. Bloß nicht in der normalen Schuluniform, aber er besaß sonst nur Klamotten seines Cousins. Alle XXL. Zum Schluss entschied er sich für eine schwarze Jeans und ein T-Shirt, das Dudley vor Jahren angehabt hatte und dadurch nur ein wenig zu groß war.

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte Snape ihn tatsächlich angestarrt? Dem Gryffindor war immer heißer geworden unter dem intensiven Blick, den ihm der schwarzhaarige Mann vom anderen Ende des Schreibtisches zugeworfen hatte. Zu Beginn hatte er das T-Shirt für zu groß gehalten, doch dann hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es gar nicht mehr an hatte, so stechend waren die dunklen Augen des älteren Mannes. Doch als dieser den Blick abwendete und in seiner Schublade nach dem Dokument suchte, kam es Harry wie ein Verlust vor. Viel zu schnell hielt er den Zettel in der Hand und jedes noch so lange Starren auf das Geschrieben würde einmal zu Ende gehen und er musste zurück in seinen Turm.

Umso überraschter war er gewesen, als Snape ihn nach dem Test befragte. Jetzt musste er sich bloß schnell eine Frage einfallen lassen, doch ihm war so recht nichts eingefallen. Also hatte er auf gut glück eine Frage herausgegriffen. Hoffentlich merkte Snape nicht, dass er eigentlich die richtige Antwort in seinem Test gegeben hatte. Doch der Lehrer für Zaubertränke war darüber hinweggegangen und war in seinen Ausführungen ausgesprochen ausführlich. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen etwas zu erzählen, das er zu dem Thema gelesen hatte.

Doch den Höhepunkt seines Abends bis dahin bildete die Einladung in die privaten Räume des älteren Zauberers. Kaum das der Gryffindor über die Türschwelle getreten war, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen. Alles sah genauso aus, wie er es in seinen Träumen gesehen hatte. Alles stand an derselben Stelle. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?" flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst.

Er hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen, wie sich die dunkle Gestalt ihm genähert hatte. Bereits die erste Berührung hatte wie ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Doch es war noch besser geworden. Niemals hätte der Junge der lebt sich das träumen lassen, aber er küsste wirklich Severus Snape. Ein Bücherregal im Rücken und vor sich den Mann mit den unglaublich schönen, dunklen Augen, die in diesem Augenblick jedoch geschlossen waren. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er noch mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde stand. Er schien viel mehr zu schweben. Nur durch zwei starke Arme gehalten. Viel zu schnell war es vorbei gewesen.

Und plötzlich ist es dunkel geworden.

Es war sehr merkwürdig. Harry hatte das Gefühl gehabt, als befände er sich außerhalb seines Körpers und würde sich selbst betrachten können. Er sah sich selbst, wie er von Snape zur Couch getragen wurde. Dann kam auch noch Draco hinzu. Die beiden unterhielten sich, aber irgendwie verstand er nicht worüber.

Und wieder war da diese Dunkelheit, doch auch noch etwas anderes. Kälte. Eiseskälte. Als er die Augen aufschlug, fühlte er sich benommen und er fror. Er konnte gar nicht recht erfassen, wo er sich befand. Doch da war ein warmer Körper der ihn wärmte. Severus Snape. Mit seiner ganzen verbleibenden Kraft hatte er sich daran geklammert.

Es war so schön gewesen. Harry spürte wie bei dieser Erinnerung ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Noch jetzt spürte er die warmen Spuren, die Snapes Finger hinterlassen hatten. Diese Stellen schienen geradezu zu brennen. Warum hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer nur aufgehört. Wäre Draco nicht in genau diesem Moment aufgetaucht, wüsste er jetzt, ob Snape die ganze Sache aufgehoben hatte oder, was er sehr hoffte, nur aufgeschoben.

Jetzt freute er sich schon fast auf die Prüfungen. Denn je schneller sie vorüber waren, desto eher war er nicht mehr Snapes Schüler und dieser nicht sein Lehrer. Und dann...

tbc

Die Prüfungszeit kann für Harry gar nicht schnell genug vergehen. Doch leider leidet seine Konzentration unter den Tagträumen von einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister. Da fehlt noch die nötige Motivation. Snape versucht derweilen dem Zauber auf den Grund zu gehen. Er kommt zu einem erstaunlichen Resultat. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	9. Kapitel 9

Titel:Nächtliche Erscheinungen Author: CB24 Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape 

Rating: PG13

Category:Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Ich bedanke mich bei allen Reviewern und allen, die diese Geschichte weiterhin verfolgen. Jemand hat mal gefragt, wie viele Punkte Harry in seinem Probetest bei Snape bekommen hat. Es waren 91 von 100. Aber nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen dieses Kapitels.

Kapitel 9 

Harry spürte, wie ein angenehmer Schauer ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte, als er einen warmen Atem in seinem Genick fühlte. „Mr. Potter" flüsterte eine tiefe, samtige Stimme in sein Ohr. „wie war die Prüfung in Zaubertränke?" Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seine Hüften. „Haben Sie mich, als ihren Lehrer, durch miserable Leistungen blamiert?" Der Gryffindor konnte es zwar nicht sehen, doch er wusste, dass der ältere Mann ein sarkastisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Und wenn es so wäre, Sir?" er drehte sich ruckartig um und schlang nun gleichfalls seine Arme um die größere Gestalt. „Wollen Sie mich bestrafen? Sie sind nicht mehr mein Lehrer."

Blitzartig zog der Meister der Zaubertränke den Jungen in eine dunkle Flurnische und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Mit einer Hand hielt er beide Arme des Gryffindor an den Handgelenken fest über dessen Kopf, mit der anderen fuhr er leicht die Kinnlinie entlang. „Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer. Das heißt, dass ich ihnen keine Punkte mehr abziehen kann, aber mir fielen noch einige andere Möglichkeiten ein." Harry konnte ein plötzliches Zittern nicht verhindern. Es war kein Zittern aus Angst sondern aus Erwartung. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und sein Körper drückte sich gegen den des älteren Zauberers. Eine Augenbraue des schwarzhaarigen Mannes schnellte in die Höhe, als er die Reaktion spürte, die seine Worte bei dem Jungen ausgelöst hatten. Er drückte Harrys Kinn nach oben und presste seinen Mund auf den des Gryffindor. Harry keuchte auf und begann mit seiner Zunge nach der des älteren Mannen zu tasten. Schnell fand er sie und der Kontakt ließ ihn leicht stöhnen.

Die freie Hand des Zaubertränkelehrers war inzwischen hinab geglitten. Sie löste geschickt die Krawatte, dann die ersten Knöpfe des Hemdes. Mit jedem Knopf der sich öffnete wurde mehr Haut sichtbar. Die warmen Finger strichen über die Brust, die sich mit jedem schweren Atemzug hob und senkte. Bald erreichte sie den Hosenbund und die Gürtelschnalle. „Bitte" es war nur ein Wimmern, das Harry zustande brachte. Doch der ältere Mann verstand. Er begann den Gürtel aus der Schnalle zu ziehen.

„MR. POTTER!"

Der Gryffindor zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Schnell wollte er seine Kleidung richten, doch er stellte fest, dass seine Schuluniform perfekt saß. Außerdem befand er sich nicht mit dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins in einer dunklen Nische, sondern im Unterricht seiner eigenen Hauslehrerin, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte und gestreng auf ihn herabsah. „J..ja?" er war noch ganz benommen.

„Wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten, sich an meinem Unterricht zu beteiligen." Dann milderte sich ihr Ausdruck etwas. „Ich weiß, dass das die letzte Stunde ist, aber sie haben ihre Prüfungen noch vor sich." Sie sah ihn durchdringend an und er sackte noch mehr auf seinem Stuhl zusammen. „Mr. Potter, Sie kommen nach der Stunde bitte zu mir." Dann wendete sie sich wieder der Tafel zu und fuhr fort mit ihren Erklärungen.

Harry konnte es selbst kaum fassen. Was hatte er denn da für einen Aussetzer gehabt? Ein Tagtraum. Allerdings ein sehr realer. Er hatte sogar das Gefühl immer noch Snapes Finger auf seinem Körper zu spüren. Wie der schwarzhaarige Mann ihn angesehen hatte und diese Berührungen.

„Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg bei ihren Prüfungen. Sie können mich jederzeit konsultieren, sollten noch Fragen auftauchen." Jetzt wäre er doch um ein Haar schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift.

Professor McGonagall wollte ihn ja noch einmal sprechen. Langsam packte er seine Tasche ein und beobachtete dabei, wie die anderen Schüler nach und nach den Raum verließen. Seine Hauslehrerin würde ihn bestimmt auf seine geistige Abwesenheit ansprechen und er wollte keine Zuhörer haben. Nicht einmal Draco. Dieser nickte ihm kurz zu und ging dann in Richtung Ausgang.

„Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall war an seinen Platz herangetreten und musterte ihn abermals intensiv. „Fühlen Sie sich schwach? Machen Ihnen die bevorstehenden Prüfungen zu schaffen?" Sorge ließ ihren Blick weich werden.

Harry wurde die ganze Sache zunehmend unangenehmer. Er war nicht krank. Er hatte nur Sehnsucht nach einem gewissen Zaubertränkemeister. „Es geht mir gut. Alles OK." Der Gryffindor bemüht sich so bestimmt wie möglich zu klingen.

„Sie wirkten heute so abwesend in meiner Stunde."

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor."

Die ältere Frau legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Falls Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, bin ich für Sie da. Genau wie Albus." Dann ließ sie den Arm sinken und schritt zu ihrem Schreibpult. „Du kannst gehen und viel Erfolg bei den Prüfungen, Harry." Dann wendete sie sich einem Schriftstück zu. Harry nahm seine Mappe unter den Arm und verließ das Zimmer.

„Und was wollte sie von dir?" Draco stand lässig an die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Eines Tages wird dich die Neugierde noch einmal umbringen." Lachte Harry. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass der blonde Slytherin auf ihn warten würde. „Ich dachte immer Hinterhältigkeit und List sind die Merkmale von Slytherin."

Dieser kam auch sofort auf ihn zu mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Deshalb bist du ja ein halber Slytherin. Mich interessiert hauptsächlich, welche Geschichte du McGonagall aufgetischt hast, wegen deiner Träumerei vorhin."

„Was soll ich ihr schon gesagt habe?" Harry lief leicht rot an.

Wenn es ging, wurde das Grinsen noch breiter. „So wie du in die Gegend gestiert hast. Es war eindeutig, an wen du gedacht hast. An mich bestimmt nicht. Noch eine Weile und du hättest angefangen zu sabbern und seinen Namen zu rufen ‚Oh, Sev…'mmmpff." Mit einem großen Satz war Harry bei Draco und hielt ihm mit der Hand den Mund zu. Dann blickte er sich nervös nach allen Seiten um, ob sie vielleicht jemand gehört hatte.

„Schrei doch nicht so herum!"

„Wäre das nicht der Zeitpunkt gewesen, alles abzustreiten? Also habe ich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen?" amüsierte sich der blonde Junge.

„Ich nehme alles zurück, Boshaftigkeit ist und bleibt das Hauptmerkmal der Slytherins." Feixte Harry und streckte Draco die Zunge heraus.

„Und alle Gryffindor sind kindisch." Konterte dieser woraufhin beide zu Lachen begannen.

„Sorry, ich muss fort." Harry blickte entschuldigend drein. „Hermine hat noch einmal Intensiv-Lernen angesetzt. Keine Ahnung was das jetzt noch bringen soll. Aber ich konnte auch nicht ‚Nein' sagen. Jetzt, so kurz vor den Prüfungen ist sie ziemlich extrem drauf." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „OK, ich hab mich nicht getraut. Sie macht mir Angst." Das löste wieder einen Lachanfall bei den beiden Jungen aus. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

Hermine und Ron saßen bereits von Stapeln von Büchern umgeben, als Harry die Bibliothek betrat. Sein rothaariger Freund blickte ihm erfreut entgegen. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und deutete verstohlen auf seine Freundin, die bis zum Haarschopf hinter einem dicken Wälzer verschwunden war und über irgendetwas einen Monolog abhielt.

„So geht das jetzt schon die ganze Zeit." Flüsterte Ron ihm zu, als er sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte. Hermine schien ihn gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, so vertieft war sie.

„Habe ich schon etwas entscheidendes verpasst?" flüsterte Harry zurück.

„Wenn, kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich versuche auch, nicht mehr hinzuhören. Mein Kopf ist so voll. Wenn noch mehr neue Informationen dazukommen, fallen auf der anderen Seite alte heraus." Der Gryffindor zerwühlte seinen roten Schopf. „Aaah! Jetzt ist es passiert. Ich habe etwas vergessen."

„Was denn?"

„Wenn ich das noch wüsste."

„Woher weißt du dann, dass du es vergessen hast?"

„Mach nur so weiter, Harry, und ich kann mich noch vor der ersten Prüfung ins St. Mungo einliefern lassen."

„Tut mir leid." Der Junge der lebt versuchte ein wenig Enthusiasmus aufzubringen und griff nach dem erstbesten Buch, das ihm in die Finger kam. Alte Runen. Das war nicht sein Gebiet. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Prüfungen Hermine sich aufgehalst hatte. Ihm reichten schon seine eigenen. Das nächste Buch, das er sich griff, war eins zu verschiedenen Zaubertränken des Mittelalters. Das weckte schon eher sein Interesse und während Hermine weiter vor sich hin lamentierte und Ron sich zu einem kleinen Schläfchen auf einen Buchstapel abgelegt hatte, blätterte Harry in dem Zaubertränkebuch.

Es war eines der Bücher, über das er mit Snape gesprochen hatte. Severus Snape. Welch behagliche Schauer schon dieser Name allein verursachen konnte. Seine Gedanken drifteten zu einem dunklen Kerker hinab. Was der Meister der Zaubertränke wohl gerade tat?

ooOoo

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Snape aufblicken. Doch noch bevor er „herein" sagen konnte, wurde die Klinke hinunter gedrückt und eine schlanke Gestalt schob sich durch den schmalen Türspalt. Dann wurde die Tür geschlossen. Langsam trat der Junge ins Licht, dabei streifte er sich den dunklen Umhang der Schuluniform von den Schultern und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke konnte nicht anderes als dem Schauspiel gebannt zu folgen. Eigentlich müsste er den Gryffindor darauf hinweisen, dass er ihn nicht stören sollte, es sei denn, er hätte eine Frage zu den Prüfungen. Doch im Augenblick wollte Snape nur wissen, was der Junge der lebt vorhatte.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte seine Krawatte gelöst, sie ebenfalls zu Boden fallen lassen und war nun an den Schreibtisch herangetreten. Verführerisch beugte er sich nach vorn. Mit einer Hand spielte er mit dem obersten Knopf seines Hemdes.

Snape streckte seine Hand aus. Zuerst strich er sanft über die Wange des Jungen, der sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen der Berührung entgegen schmiegte. Dann den Hals hinab, bis er schließlich am Hemdskragen ankam. Er öffnete einen Knopf nach dem anderen an dem weißen Hemd und mit jedem einzelnen rutschte der Stoff mehr über die schmalen Schultern und offenbarte mehr Haut. Sie war gebräunt und bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner eigenen.

Als der letzte Knopf offen war, trat der Gryffindor um den Schreibtisch herum und stand nun genau vor Snape. Dieser lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete fasziniert als der jüngere Zauberer sich auf seinem Schoß niederließ und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Der Meister der Zaubertränke schloss den letzten Abstand indem er den Jungen zu sich zog und ihn küsste. Seid er gestern dieses Gefühl zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, war er süchtig danach. Es waren nur wenige Stunden seitdem vergangen, doch schon vermisste er es. Snapes Hände glitten unter den Stoff des Hemdes und streiften es vollständig von den Schultern des Gryffindor. Achtlos ließ er es fallen. Im Augenblick gab es wichtigere Dinge, denen er sich widmen wollte. Warum nur hatte er sich solange dagegen gewehrt gehabt?

Sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass er sein Schüler war. Aber wer wollte schon auf so etwas hören, wenn der wahr gewordene Traum bei einem auf dem Schoß saß und begonnen hatte mit seinem Mund sich einen Weg entlang der Halsbeuge zu bahnen. Genießerisch schloss Snape die Augen.

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ ihn Aufwachen. Sein erster Griff nach dem Gryffindor ging ins Leere. Da war kein Harry. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.

„Herein!" knurrte Snape und ein kleiner, verschüchterter Erstklässler trat ein. Dieser wurde noch kleiner, als er den finsteren Blick des Zaubertränkelehrers sah, dabei war er doch ein Slytherin.

„Ent…Entschuldigen Sie, Sir." Kam es drucksend aus dem Kleinen hervor. „Sie wollten doch die Hausaufgaben haben." Die Hand mit den Pergamentrollen zitterte unkontrolliert.

„Ja, ja. Leg sie hier hin." Sagte Snape wirsch.

Nur widerwillig näherte sich der Junge dem Schreibtisch, ließ das Papier darauf fallen und machte sich schleunigst auf den Rückzug. Er wartete kaum ab, bis der Hauslehrer der Slytherins ihm gestattete zu gehen, schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden.

Snape schob den Stapel beiseite und wieder kam das Buch zum Vorschein, das ihm Draco gebracht hatte. Das einzige was er jedoch bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte, war, dass es sich um ein sehr altes und wertvolles Buch handelte. Der Zauber, um den es ging, war zudem sehr schwammig formuliert und kein Wort, wie man erkennt, wer ihn ausgelöst hatte.

Dass er schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder Tagträume hatte, half auch nicht sehr. Genau wie eben hatte er vor einigen Stunden geträumt, er wäre mit Harry zusammen in einer dunklen Flurnische. Und just in dem Moment als es interessant wurde, hatte es doch ein Ravenclaw Drittklässler, bei denen er gerade Unterricht hatte, gewagt, ihn anzusprechen. Die dürfen jetzt zur nächsten Woche zwei Pergamentrollen zu irgendeinem Thema verfassen, das ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war. Strafe muss sein.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Und obwohl er diese Mahlzeit in letzter Zeit oft hatte ausfallen lassen, beschloss er heute in die Große Halle zu gehen. Wenn er schon nicht den richtigen Harry Potter hier unten in seinen Kerkern haben konnte, dann wollte er wenigstens einen Blick auf ihn beim Essen erhaschen. Keine Regel der Schule besagt, dass ein Lehrer seinen Schüler nicht ansehen darf. Genau das war es, was er jetzt brauchte: einen guten Wein und ein Lächeln des Jungen der lebt.

„Wem verdanken wir die Ehre deines Erscheinens?" scherzte Dumbledore als er die dunkle Gestalt heranschweben sah. Dabei hatte er schon wieder so ein wissendes Funkeln in den Augen, das Snape kein bisschen gefiel. Dem älteren Mann traute er zu, dass er für ihn sogar die Schulethik ändern würde und Lehrer-Schüler Beziehungen legalisierte. Er hatte doch nun schon alles getan, um den Schulleiter aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herauszulassen und schon gar aus seinem nicht vorhandenen Liebesleben.

‚Noch nicht vorhandenes!' flüsterte die kleine Stimme, mit Betonung auf dem „Noch". Schnell schob er den Gedanken von sich. „Entgegen der weit verbreiteten Meinung ernähre ich mich nicht nur vom Blut meiner Schüler, sondern muss ab und zu auch richtige Nahrung zu mir nehmen." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich neben Professor McGonagall nieder. Direkt neben Albus und seinen aufmunternden Blicken wollte er nicht sitzen.

Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch die Halle gleiten und blieb bei zwei smaragdgrünen Augen hängen, die zurückblickten. Das Leuchten in ihnen verstärkte sich noch mehr als der Gryffindor zu lächeln begann. Snape konnte förmlich spüren wie Glückseeligkeit ihn durchströmte. Was wollte er hier? Essen? Daran war nun wirklich nicht zu denken. Seine Augen waren gefesselt von dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der sich gerade von seinem Platz erhob. Er nahm eine kleine Schüssel vom Tisch und kam zum Lehrertisch herüber. Der Meister der Zaubertränke spürte, wie sein Herz mit jedem Schritt, den sich der Gryffindor näherte, schneller schlug, bis der Junge dann vor ihm stand und ihn mit unschuldiger Miene ansah.

„Professor, Sie haben so zu uns herüber gesehen, da dachte ich, sie wollten vielleicht etwas von den Süßigkeiten." Er hielt ihm die kleine Schüssel hin, die mit irgendeiner weißen Creme gefüllt war.

„Es gibt da schon etwas Süßes, das ich gern hätte." Der Junge der lebt stellte die Schale vor den Lehrer hin, doch in dem Moment, in dem er die Hand zurückziehen wollte, packte Snape ihn am Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. „Ich dachte, ich bekomme etwas Süßes." Zuerst blickte der Gryffindor ihn erstaunt an, dann begann er zu schmunzeln. Er beugte sich zu dem älteren Zauberer hinunter.

Plötzlich stieß jemand Snape am Arm an. „Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?" Das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall sah ihn tadelnd an und er fühlte sich auf seltsame Weise in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt. „Ich habe dich gewarnt. Du sollst den Jungen endlich in Ruhe lassen." Mit einem kurzen Nicken deutete sie in Richtung Gryffindortisch, an dem Harry saß und mit Hermine und Ron diskutierte. „Du musst ihn doch nicht mehr unterrichten und bald sind auch die Prüfungen vorbei. Dann wird er fortgehen und du siehst ihn nie wieder." Die letzten Worte versetzten dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins einen Stich ins Herz. McGonagall seufzte kurz auf. „Heute ist Harry auch schon so unkonzentriert. Er hat genau wie du eben Löcher in die Luft gestarrt." Snape horchte auf.

„Wann war das?"

Die Hauslehrerin sah ihn skeptisch an. „Heute in meinem Unterricht."

Es wird schlimmer, dachte Snape. Jetzt hatten sie schon zur gleichen Zeit Tagträume. Und sie schienen häufiger zu werden.

Als er wieder zu Harry hinüber sah, war dieser gerade im Begriff zusammen mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle zu verlassen. Snape musste schnell handeln. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und eilte dem Ausgang entgegen. Das Dreiergrüppchen stieg die Treppen in Richtung Gryffindorturm hinauf. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke folgte ihnen und am ersten Treppenabsatz der zweiten Etage hatte er sie ein.

„Mr. Potter." Seine Stimme ließ die Drei herumfahren und noch einige Erstklässler, die ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen waren. „Ich muss Sie kurz sprechen. Allein!" Hermine und Ron sahen verwundert von Harry zu Snape und wieder zurück. Dieser deutete seinen Freunden mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie schon mal vorgehen sollten. Er kam die paar Stufen herab, die sie trennten.

„Ja, Sir?" Neugierde und Freude spiegelten sich in den grünen Augen.

Snape blickte sich rasch um, warf den Erstklässlern einen finsteren Blick zu, die daraufhin sich schleunigst davon machten. Dann nahm er Harry beim Arm, zog ihn in den Gang der zweiten Etage und in eine Flurnische. Im ersten Moment hatte der ältere Mann das Gefühl eines Déjà vus, doch dann fiel ihm der Tagtraum wieder ein und dem Rot-ton von Harrys Gesicht zufolge, dem Jungen ebenfalls.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du unkonzentriert bist."

„Was? Von wem?"

„Von Professor McGonagall. Sie hat Angst, dass du Prüfungen vermasselst, weil du mit deinen Gedanken ganz wo anders bist." Harry sah zur Seite und schwieg. „Liegt es an unserer Unterhaltung gestern?"

Der Gryffindor nickte leicht, dann plötzlich blickte er Snape entschlossen an. „Mich beschäftigt, was Sie gestern gesagt haben, dass Sie und ich Lehrer und Schüler sind und deshalb nicht zusammen sein dürfen. Aber nach den Prüfungen. Was ist nach den Prüfungen?" Harry sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Hoffnung und Verzweiflung an.

„Das beschäftigt dich so sehr." Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins musste lächeln. Sanft küsste er Harry auf den Mund. „Wenn du deine letzte Prüfung hinter dir hast, kannst du zu mir kommen." Das Gesicht des Jungen begann zu leuchten. Snape trat aus der Nische heraus. „Und wenn du Zaubertränke mit wenigstens einem E abschließt, führen wir fort, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben." Sagte er, drehte sich um und verließ den Gang mit wehendem Mantel Richtung Kerker.

ooOoo

Irgendetwas schien Harrys Motivation angespornt zu haben. Draco war erstaunt, dass der Gryffindor am Samstag ihn bat Zaubertränke mit ihm zu lernen. Auch Ron schien sich zu wundern, nur Hermine war froh, dass sich ihr schwarzhaariger Freund mit ihr zusammen noch einmal durch den Prüfungsstoff wurschtelte.

Zu viert saßen sie in der Bibliothek. Der blonde Slytherin sah amüsiert dem Trio zu. Ron, der sich die Ohren zuhielt und mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte schlief, Hermine und Harry, die eifrig über einen Zaubertrank diskutierten. Zum Lernen hatte er keine Lust mehr, aber es war lustig den Dreien Gesellschaft zu leisten. Aus seiner Tasche zog er einen Brief, den er heute Morgen erhalten hatte. Er hatte ihn schon mehrmals gelesen, aber er konnte einfach nicht genug bekommen. Außerdem schienen die anderen gerade anderweitig beschäftigt.

Der Brief war von Charlie. Er wünschte Draco alles Gute für die Prüfungen, beschrieb seine eigenen Erfahrungen bei den UTZs und erzählte von dem Drachenjungen, das er zurzeit aufzog. Doch das Schönste kam am Ende. Eine Einladung für den Sommer nach Rumänien. Nur er und der zweitälteste Sohn der Weasleys, ohne den Rest der Sippe. „Bis bald, Dein Charlie" stand am Ende. Draco lächelte über die Worte. Wenn sie doch der Wirklichkeit entsprächen.

Die Woche der Prüfungen war da. Jeden Tag fanden zwei statt. Eine vormittags und ein nachmittags, wobei sie sich jeweils in theoretisch und praktisch teilten. Ein Plan, der in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt worden war, teilte mit, welche Prüfung wann dran war und in welchem Raum man sich einzufinden hatte. Montagvormittag wurde Arithmantik geprüft und am Nachmittag Zauberkunst.

Draco hatte beide Fächer belegt. Vormittags war es Hermine und nachmittags das komplette Trio, das mit ihm zusammen geprüft wurde. Am Dienstag war Verwandlung, danach Geschichte der Zauberei und am Abend Astronomie dran. So hatten die Freunde den kompletten Nachmittag frei um über die schwierigen Aufgaben bei Verwandlung zu mosern und Hermine verschwand erneut in die Bibliothek. Mittwochmorgen sah man einige Schüler die Treppe zum Nordturm emporsteigen, denn Wahrsagen wurde in Trelawneys Allerheiligsten abgehalten. Ob die Prüfer wussten, worauf sie sich einließen? Dann am Nachmittag folgte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Der Donnerstag war schließlich für Ron, Harry und Draco der letzte Prüfungstag. Vormittags Kräuterkunde und nachmittags dann Zaubertränke. Der blonde Slytherin hatte kaum Probleme mit den Fragen. Die Prüfung war wirklich sehr ähnlich der, die sie bei Snape vor zwei Wochen geschrieben hatten. Immer wieder ließ er seinen Blick zu Harry schweifen, der auf dem Platz neben ihm saß. Der Junge der lebt schrieb, dass man befürchten musste, die Feder gehe gleich in Flammen auf. Aber manchmal grinste er und Draco wusste, dass auch der schwarzhaarige Junge gut klar kam. Zu ihrem großen Glück kam dann im praktischen Teil auch noch der Trank dran, den sie erst kürzlich brauen mussten und den Harry in und auswendig kannte, weil er ihn Snape hatte vorführen wollen.

Es war also kein Wunder, dass die drei Jungen am Abend die Butterbierkorken knallen ließen. Einige Gryffindor musterten zwar den Slytherin-Eindringling in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, aber da Hermine als Schulsprecherin daneben saß, traute keiner sich etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte allerdings schon wieder ein Buch aufgeschlagen, denn morgen fand noch Alte Runen statt. Das Fach, von dem sie behauptete es niemals bestehen zu können, weil sie sich kein Wort merken könne. Die drei Jungen ignorierten sie einfach und feierten weiter.

Immer wieder sah Draco, wie Harry nervös auf seine Uhr blickte, dann zur Uhr an der Wand, als würde er seiner eigenen nicht trauen. „Was ist los, Harry? Heute noch eine Verabredung?" neckte er seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen. Dieser fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Äh, nein. Es ist gar nichts." Doch die Röte schoss dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht. Er war ertappt worden. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und als der Junge der lebt noch röter wurde, war ihm alles klar. Es ging um seinen Hauslehrer. Wie konnte es auch anders sein. Er selbst hatte die ganze Woche noch nichts von Snape gehört, nur dass dieser sehr oft in der Bibliothek gesehen worden sein soll. Also hatte auch der Meister der Zaubertränke das Geheimnis um den Zauber noch nicht lösen können. Vielleicht war es doch besser, wenn sie Dumbledore fragen würden.

Dazu kam, dass es heute auch noch Donnerstag war. In den letzten Wochen war das die Nacht, in der diese Nächtliche Erscheinung auftrat. Ob es heute auch so war? Womöglich hatte Snape den Zauber doch schon gelöst oder das Phänomen hing damit zusammen, dass sie immer davor Zaubertränke hatten.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Porträtloch aufflog und ein verängstigter Zweitklässler hereineilte. Der Arme war völlig aus der Puste und der Slytherin wusste sofort, dass dies nur das Werk seines Hauslehrers gewesen sein konnte.

„Professor Snape schickt mich." Kam es stockend aus dem Jungen, der immer noch um Atem rang, jedoch seine Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich erledigen wollte.

Der blonde Junge nahm amüsiert zur Kenntnis wie Harrys Augen bei dem Namen „Snape" zu leuchten begonnen hatten. Unruhig saß der Junge der lebt auf der vordersten Sesselkante, als wolle er jeden Moment aufspringen. Scheinbar hatten sich die beiden noch für heute verabredet.

„Ich soll sagen, dass er Draco Malfoy umgehend in seinem Büro zu sprechen wünscht." Es war schwer zu sagen, wer erstaunter war, der Slytherin oder Harry. Letzterer lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück. Alle Freude war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Unsicher erhob sich Draco von seinem Platz, wünschte Hermine viel Erfolg für morgen und den andern beiden eine gute Nacht. Dann verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch.

Die gesamte Strecke zermarterte er sein Gehirn. Wieso wollte Snape ihn sprechen und nicht Harry? Wenn er den Zauber gelöst hatte, war es dann nicht sinnvoller es Harry mitzuteilen, schließlich betraf er ihn? Draco beschleunigte seine Schritte.

Als er das Büro seines Hauslehrers betrat, saß dieser am Schreitisch und vor ihm war das Buch aufgeschlagen. „Sie wollten mich sehen?"

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu." Forderte er den Jungen auf. Draco tat wie ihm befohlen und ließ sich dann gegenüber von Snape nieder. Seine Blicke huschten zu dem Buch zwischen ihnen. „Ich habe das Rätsel des Zaubers gelöst." Die dunklen Augen des älteren Mannes waren fest auf den Jungen gerichtet, der bei dieser Bekanntgabe erstaunt aufsah.

„Aber, ich verstehe nicht. Wenn das so ist, warum bin dann ich hier und nicht Harry?"

„Weil nur du ihn lösen kannst."

Tbc

Im nächsten offenbart sich die gesamte Wahrheit über den Zauber. Wird er endlich gelöst werden und wird Harry in seiner Zaubertränkeprüfung ein E bekommen?


	10. Kapitel 10

Titel: Nächtliche Erscheinungen

Author: CB25

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Rating: PG13

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Tada! Es folgt die große Auflösung des Geheimnisses um den Zauber. Ich hoffe, dass ich niemanden zu sehr enttäusche und das man meine Begründung einigermaßen abnimmt (grins). Ansonsten danke ich für die vielen Reviews, vor allem die sehr ausführliche von araglas16 Es hat mir Spaß gemacht die Kommentare zu den einzelnen Abschnitten zu lesen. Hier folgt also das nächste Kapitel.

Kapitel 10 

Draco lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett. Ihm war langweilig. Den ganzen Sommer hatte er mit seinen Eltern zu irgendwelchen Empfängen und Feiern gehen müssen. Überall höflich lächeln, sich über den Kopf streichen oder auf die Schulter klopfen lassen. Er hatte es so satt. Manchmal war ihm so, als würde seiner Mutter das Alles genauso wenig bedeuten wie ihm selbst. Alles ging von seinem Vater aus. Er wollte seinen Erben präsentieren.

Bald würde er wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Hoffentlich wurde das zweite Schuljahr besser als das erste. Vielleicht hatte er auch Glück und Potter war inzwischen abgekratzt. Nein, dann hätte es garantiert im Tagespropheten gestanden und sein Vater hätte Freudentänze durchs Haus gemacht. Zweite Hoffnung, die Granger. Das hätte nicht unbedingt im Propheten gestanden. Auf ein Schlammblut mehr oder weniger kam es nun wirklich nicht an.

Er hatte Hunger. Wenn er sonst schon vor Langeweile umkam, dann doch wenigstens nicht durch Verhungern. „Dobby" schrie er. Wo steckte dieser verdammte Hauself schon wieder? Sollte er sein Essen etwa selber holen. „DOBBY!" Keine Reaktion. Kein „blobb", das den apparierenden Hausdiener ankündigte. Der blonde Slytherin erhob sich von seinem Bett und schlurfte missmutig aus seinem Zimmer. Das musste er unbedingt seinem Vater erzählen. Dobbys Ungehorsamkeit konnte nicht ungestraft bleiben.

Sein Blick schweifte den langen, dunklen Flur entlang. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand einen Spalt breit auf. Das war höchst selten, denn Lucius wollte die meiste Zeit seine Ruhe haben und nicht gestört werden. Langsam trat der Junge an die Tür heran und drückte sie vorsichtig auf. Sein Vater saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm an seinem Schreibtisch und beugte sich über etwas.

Draco war schon immer geschickt darin gewesen, sich an andere heranzuschleichen. Allerdings unterließ er es bei seinem Vater, da dieser sehr ungehalten reagierte. Doch Lucius schien so gebannt von dem zu sein, das er las, dass es die Neugierde in dem Jungen weckte. Auf Zehenspitzen näherte er sich seinem Vater, bis er direkt hinter ihm stand. Schon konnte er erkennen, dass es sich um ein altes Buch handelte. Der Einband war aus dickem, grünem Leder, aber er konnte nicht sehen, was darauf geschrieben stand.

Plötzlich wirbelte der ältere Mann herum. Draco erschrak und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sofort war sein Vater auf den Beinen. Er packte den Jungen unsanft am Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Zimmer. Beim Gehen blickte Draco zurück und nun sah er den kompletten Einband. Er versuchte sich das Bild einzuprägen.

ooOoo

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Draco zum Zimmer seines Vaters. Das Buch hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Lucius war total ausgerastet und dem blonden Jungen tat jetzt noch alles weh, wenn er nur daran dachte. Ein Grund mehr es seinem Vater heimzuzahlen. Morgen ging es nach Hogwarts und er würde heute noch das Buch an sich bringen und damit Richtung Zaubererschule verschwinden.

Das Arbeitszimmer war von Mondlicht durchtränkt. Das brachte den Vorteil, dass er keine Kerze anzünden musste. Er blickte zum Schreibtisch. Dieser war ordentlich aufgeräumt, doch keine Spur von dem Buch. Wo hatte sein Vater es hingelegt? Hoffentlich hatte er es nicht mitgenommen. Der Slytherin trat an die Bücherregale heran. Wenn es hier stand, konnte die Suche länger dauern. Er kannte ja nur die Farbe des Einbandes und nicht den Titel. Und selbst diese Information nützte ihm bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen nicht viel.

Doch dann fiel ihm das Symbol auf dem Umschlag ein. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich auch auf dem Buchrücken befand, war ziemlich hoch. Mit den Augen scannte er die einzelnen Zeilen der Regale.

Dann sah er es. In einer der oberen Reihen gleich neben anderen Büchern, die sich mit dunkelster Magie befassten. Schon der Gedanke an das Wissen in diesem Buch ließ ihn vor Aufregung zittern. Er streckte sich danach und nahm es in bebende Hände. Draco drückte es an sich wie einen wertvollen Schatz. Er rannte aus dem Zimmer und stoppte erst als er sich in seinem eigenen befand. Behutsam legte er es in seinen aufgeklappten Koffer und schloss diesen.

ooOoo

Viele Nächte blätterte er durch das Buch und nahm wissbegierig alles in sich auf. Es waren vor allem Liebeszauber. Nichts was ihn in seinem Alter schon besonders interessierte. Aus diesem Grund wurde der Wälzer auch nach einer Weile langweilig für ihn. Was wollte sein Vater mit so einem Buch? Er verstaute das Buch ganz unten in seiner Truhe, damit es nicht irgendwelche neugierigen Mitschüler fanden.

Als Draco dann mit seiner Mutter nach Hogsmeade zog, stellte er das Buch zu den anderen in seinem Zimmer. Aus dem Auge aus dem Sinn. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, zumal es ihn an seinen Vater erinnerte, an den er überhaupt nicht denken wollte.

ooOoo

„Wenn ich sage, dass der Trank ein dunkles Grün haben soll, wie kommen sie darauf einen blauen Trank zu brauen, Potter." Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde von seinem eigenen Kessel fortgezogen. Schon wieder hatte sein Hauslehrer den Jungen der lebt auf dem Kieker. Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis zum Ende des siebten Schuljahres und damit dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit. Scheinbar wollte Snape jede Gelegenheit nutzen, Harry zu quälen. Und das bis zum bitteren Ende.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso er so geworden ist." Der blonde Slytherin konnte sehen, dass der Gryffindor blass wie ein Laken war. Außerdem wich er dem stechenden Blick Snapes aus und starrte zu Boden. Die dunklen Augenringe machten klar, dass Harry schon ewig nicht richtig geschlafen hatte. Sein Körper zitterte und mit jeder beißenden Bemerkung des älteren Zauberers begann er stärker zu beben. Seine Haltung wurde immer introvertierter bis zu einem Punkt, an dem Draco glaubte, dass der andere gleich davonrennen würde.

Er wollte schon eingreifen, doch plötzlich straffte Harry seinen Rücken, hob den Kopf und blickte Professor Snape direkt ins Gesicht. Der blonde Junge war erschrocken, als er den Ausdruck in den grünen Augen sah. Noch nie hatte er den anderen so traurig und verletzlich gesehen. Keine Maske. Kein Schutz. Harrys gesamte Gefühle zeichneten sich klar in dessen Gesicht ab.

‚Für Snape?' Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Harry hatte Gefühle für Severus Snape. Ausgerechnet für den Meister der Zaubertränke. Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht. Der Körper des Gryffindor erschlaffte und fiel zu Boden. Das Chaos brach los. Alle Schüler sprangen auf und drängten sich um den ohnmächtigen Jungen. Auch Draco wollte seinem Freund helfen, doch er wurde von seinem Hauslehrer aus dem Weg gedrängt.

„Sie alle bleiben auf ihren Plätzen!" fuhr Snape die umstehenden Schüler an. Er beugte sich zu Harry hinab und prüfte Atem und Puls.

Draco mochte sich täuschen, aber der ältere Zauberer sah für seine Verhältnisse sehr besorgt aus. Es war ihm nicht direkt anzusehen, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Sorge wider. War es möglich, dass Harrys Gefühle nicht einseitig waren? Zumindest schien der Junge der lebt dem Meister der Zaubertränke nicht so gleichgültig zu sein, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann es vorgab.

„Ich bringe jetzt Mr. Potter in den Krankenflügel. Sie arbeiten weiter und ich erwarte, dass sie fertig sind, wenn ich wiederkomme." Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers ließ er Harry hinter sich her schweben. Draco beobachtete wie sich die Tür hinter den beiden schloss.

ooOoo

Hoffentlich war es nichts Ernstes. Draco konnte es kaum abwarten, bis alle seine Stunden vorbei waren. Dann hatte er auch noch Quidditch Training, bis sie vom Gryffindorteam abgelöst wurden. Natürlich ohne Harry. So kam es, dass es schon Abend war, als er sich in Richtung Krankenflügel auf den Weg machte. Doch als er den Raum betrat, sah er, dass sämtliche Betten leer waren. Er fragte Madam Pomfrey und sie erklärte ihm, dass Harry, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war und sie ihn komplett untersucht hatte, in den Gryffindorturm zurückgekehrt war. Er würde ihn einfach morgen in Verwandlung nach seinem Befinden fragen. Gerade als er das Zimmer verließ und um die erste Kurve biegen wollte, fiel ihm eine dunkle Gestalt auf, die vor der Tür zum Krankenflügel herumstand.

„Professor Snape!" kam ein leiser erstaunter Ausruf. Was machte der ältere Zauberer um diese Zeit hier? Wenn er zu Madam Pomfrey wollte, warum betrat er dann nicht einfach das Zimmer. Konnte es sein, dass er zu Harry wollte und nun unsicher war. Das Beste war wohl, wenn er ihn selbst fragte. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an Snape heran und tippte ihn behutsam auf die Schulter.

Die Reaktion des anderen beantwortete seine Frage. Der Zaubertränkelehrer wirbelte herum und zog sogar seinen Zauberstab. Er fühlte sich eindeutig bei etwas ertappt. Als Draco ihn auch noch direkt auf Harry ansprach und ihm sagte, dass dieser nicht mehr da war, spürte er wie unwohl sich sein Gegenüber fühlte. Snape konnte es kaum abwarten wieder in seine Kerker zu kommen.

Dem blonden Slytherin wurde bewusst, dass sowohl sein Hauslehrer als auch der Gryffindor ihre Gefühle, welcher Art sie auch immer waren, unterdrückten und darunter litten. Doch keiner der beiden würde es zugeben.

Gab es nicht irgendeinen Weg, dass die beiden erkannten, dass zwischen ihnen etwas anderes bestand als Hass. Irgendetwas, dass es ihnen direkt vor Augen führte. Es waren noch genau fünf Wochen bis zum Ende der offiziellen Schulzeit. Nicht viel Zeit. Der blonde Junge musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen.

ooOoo

Draco riss die Augen auf. „Es fällt mir wieder ein" brach es aus ihm heraus. Schweißperlen standen ihm auf der Stirn. Es war nicht leicht gewesen sich mit seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen. Aber es musste sein. Es war sehr wichtig, dass er sich an alles im Zusammenhang mit dem Zauber erinnerte. Ihm gegenüber saß immer noch sein Hauslehrer mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Gemeinsam hatten sie sein Gedächtnis durchforscht auf der Suche nach jeglicher Information, die helfen konnte.

„Sie sagten, dass Sie das Rätsel um den Zauber gelöst haben."

„So ist es" Snape steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Seine Augen fokussierten den blonden Jungen. „Du weißt sicher, dass das Buch dunkle Magie enthält?" Draco nickte leicht. „Vorwiegend enthält es Liebeszauber. Doch wie du weißt, gibt es keinen Zauber der echte Liebe erzwingen kann. Die meisten bewirken eher so eine Art Obsession. So auch der Zauber, den du mir beschrieben hast. Wenn der Zauber zum Beispiel von mir ausgelöst worden wäre, dann hätte es bei Harry eine Besessenheit ausgelöst, die sich in der Nächtlichen Erscheinung manifestiert hätte. Harry würde mit jeder Erscheinung immer schwächer, bis er stirbt. Wie ich schon sagte: ein Buch voller dunkler Magie." Draco erstarrte vor Schreck. „Allerdings hat mir dieses Geisterwesen selbst gesagt, dass ich es nicht gewesen bin."

Der Slytherin war erleichtert, doch dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. „Das bedeutet also, dass Harry den Zauber ausgelöst hat? Was heißt das für ihn?"

„Wenn er für den Zauber verantwortlich ist, dann wäre es ein Akt der Rache. Die Nächtliche Erscheinung soll dazu dienen den anderen, also mich, in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, indem er immer wieder heimgesucht wird."

„Nein!" Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Niemals. Das könnte Harry nicht. Man braucht ihm nur in die Augen zu sehen und weiß, wie er für Sie empfindet. Das kann es nicht sein."

Snape konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Essentiell für diesen Zauber ist, dass man von ihm schon gehört oder gelesen hat. Man kann ihn zwar unterbewusst beschwören, aber nicht ohne ihn zu kennen. Soweit ich das sehe, ist dieses Buch sehr selten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Harry von diesem Zauber Kenntnis erlangt hat, ist verschwindend gering."

„Aber, wie dann?" kam es stotternd aus dem Slytherin heraus. Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr. Keiner der beiden hatte den Zauber ausgelöst, aber das konnte nicht sein. Das würde bedeuten, sie waren wieder am Anfang ihrer Nachforschungen. Aber Snape sah verhältnismäßig entspannt aus. Irgendetwas behielt sein Hauslehrer noch für sich.

„Ich habe mich auch ein wenig mit den anderen Zaubern befasst, die in dem Buch stehen. Und dabei bin ich auf einen gestoßen, der von den Anzeichen dem anderen sehr ähnelt." Die dunklen Augen, die auf Draco gerichtet waren, schienen sich regelrecht in ihn zu bohren. „Doch dieser kann nur von einer dritten Person ausgelöst werden, die das Buch gelesen hat. Es scheint mir, dass du der Einzige bist." Der Junge hielt den Atem an. Hieß das, dass er an allem Schuld war? Was bewirkte der Zauber? Hatte er Harry unabsichtlich Schaden zugefügt? Snape schien seine zunehmende Unruhe zu spüren. „Hörst du manchmal Stimmen?" der ältere Mann verwunderte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Stimmen? Äh, nein, Sir. Nicht das ich wüsste. Wieso?"

„Der Zauber bewirkte, dass sich die eigenen Gefühle in irgendeiner Ausprägung zeigen." Snape machte eine bewusste Pause, um das was er gesagt hatte, einsinken zu lassen. „Harry war noch nie gut darin, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Aus diesem Grund haben sie sich auch bei ihm in dieser festen Form manifestiert."

„Und bei ihnen?" Draco brannte die Frage auf der Zunge.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke schwieg und der blonde Slytherin war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt eine Antwort bekam. „Bei mir ist es eine Stimme im Kopf. Dadurch war für mich klar, dass es sich um diesen anderen Zauber handeln musste."

„Was?!"

„Du siehst, dass die ganze Angelegenheit sehr beunruhigend ist. Ich wäre dir also sehr verbunden, wenn du mir sagen könntest, wie lange dieser Zauber noch wirkt."

„Aus diesem Grund haben Sie diese Erinnerungen hervorgerufen."

„Genau aus diesem."

ooOoo

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor lag verlassen da. Die Meisten waren ins Bett gegangen so auch Ron. Zurück blieben nur zwei Schüler. Hermine saß immer noch in dem Sessel und lernte, während Harry auf einem Fensterbrett hockte und apathisch in die Dunkelheit starrte.

Hatte er sich zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht? Hatte er Professor Snape falsch verstanden? Dieser hatte doch gesagt, dass er mit seiner letzten Prüfung keiner seiner Schüler mehr war. Er hatte so gehofft, dass er den älteren Zauberer heute noch sehen könnte. Harry sehnte sich nach ihm. Er schlang seine Arme um die Beine und ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er heute Nacht wieder von Severus Snape träumen. So wie die letzten Wochen immer. Aber irgendwie war ihm zurzeit gar nicht nach Schlafen.

Und was wollte Professor Snape mit Draco besprechen? Er hatte vorhin wirklich für einen Moment geglaubt, dass der Hauslehrer der Slytherins ihn hatte rufen lassen. Hoffentlich hatte niemand seine Aufregung und dann die Enttäuschung gesehen. Im Augenblick war er eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf den blonden Jungen. Zu gern wäre er jetzt unten in den Kerkern.

„Harry!" der Junge der lebt schreckte auf. Hermine hatte ihn gerufen. „Hast du nicht gehört? Es hat geklopft. Aber ich kann gerade nicht aufstehen." Harry sah, dass sich seine Freundin so mit Büchern eingedeckt hatte, dass sie sich nun aus dem Berg nicht erheben konnte.

„Wer sollte denn anklopfen?"

„Vielleicht hat Neville wieder das Passwort vergessen?" und mit den Worten war seine braunhaarige Freundin auch schon wieder hinter ihrem Wälzer verschwunden.

Mit einem Seufzer schwang sich der Gryffindor vom Fensterbrett und schlurfte zum Porträtloch, das automatisch aufschwang. „Neville, du solltest dir echt mal das Passwort merken. Anderseits jetzt so kurz vorm Abschluss brauchst du auch nicht mehr..."

„Sehe ich aus wie Longbottom?"

„Draco? Mit dir hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet."

„Mit mir muss man immer rechnen." Und wieder das berühmte Malfoy Grinsen, dann schob er sich an dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Immer noch am Lernen?" Draco hatte Hermine gesehen und sich unzeremoniell in einem der anderen Sessel fallen lassen.

„Wie du siehst." Gab sie leicht genervt zurück. „Was willst du um diese Zeit noch hier?" sie musterte ihn streng über ihr Buch hinweg.

Doch der Slytherin ignorierte ihre Blicke völlig und wendete sich wieder Harry zu. „Du solltest besser deinen Tarnumhang holen, wenn du in die Kerker gehst." Zuerst sah der Gryffindor ihn verwundert an, doch dann schien es zu dämmern und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. Konnte es wirklich sein? Draco zuckte gespielt melodramatisch die Schultern. „Ich sehe schon. Da wollte ich mit dir zusammen feiern und nun verlässt du mich für einen anderen." Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und sie ließ ihren Schmöker sinken.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Harry spürte, wie seine Wangen vor Aufregung zu glühen begonnen hatten. Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Der Slytherin schien Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. „Er hat gesagt, dass er dich sehen will." Der Junge der lebt hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz kurz ausgesetzt hatte. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte die Treppen hinauf um seinen Umhang zu holen. Als er zurückkam stand Draco schon am offenen Porträtloch und wartete. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Harry wahr, dass Hermine dasaß wie vom Blitz getroffen. Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, so dass sie aussah wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Doch das interessierte den Jungen der lebt im Augenblick überhaupt nicht. Zusammen mit dem Slytherin verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry eilte die Treppen hinab, immer bedacht den Tarnumhang nicht zu verlieren. Nichts wäre im Moment schlimmer als von Filch aufgehalten zu werden. Der würde ihn zwar so und so zu Professor Snape bringen, aber die Zeit, die man damit verlor, schließlich war Filch nicht der Jüngste. Der Gryffindor beschleunigte seine Schritte noch ein wenig.

Da stand er nun vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro und zitterte vor Aufregung. Gerade in dem Moment als er klopfen wollte, sprang sie auf. Vorsichtig trat er ein und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm automatisch. Niemand war im Raum soweit er das bei den geringen Lichtverhältnissen sagen konnte. Für einen Moment stand er unschlüssig in dem dunklen Büro. Dann streifte er den Tarnumhang ab und legte ihn über einen Stuhl. Die Tür zu Snapes privaten Räumen stand offen. Harry klopfte leise, dann betrat er das vom Kaminfeuer erleuchtete Zimmer.

Plötzlich schlossen sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn und er spürte, dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer machte. „Mr. Potter" die Stimme, die in sein Ohr flüsterte, verursachte angenehme Schauer. „wie war die Prüfung in Zaubertränke? Haben Sie mich, als ihren Lehrer, durch miserable Leistungen blamiert?" Harry musste grinsen. Das war genau das, was Snape schon in ihrem gemeinsamen Tagtraum vor einer Woche gesagt hatte.

„Du hast versprochen, wenn ich ein ‚E' bekomme, dann machen wir da weiter, wo wir unterbrochen wurden." Der Gryffindor spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und seine Ohren zu brennen schienen. Er schmiegte sich in die Umarmung. „Was passiert eigentlich, wenn ich ein ‚O' bekomme?"

„Wir sind heute aber wieder von uns selbst überzeugt. Typisch Gryffindor Übermut." Harry konnte sich das sarkastische Grinsen des anderen gut vorstellen.

„Nur so hypothetisch."

„Nur so hypothetisch?" der ältere Mann dachte kurz nach, dann drehte er den Jungen zu sich herum. „Lass dich überraschen. So viel ich weiß sind zurzeit noch gar keine Noten bekannt. Das heißt, wir wissen noch nicht einmal, ob du überhaupt ein ‚E' geschafft hast."

Harry ließ seine Schulter hängen. Also würde heute Abend nichts passieren. Warum hatte ihn Snape dann hierher gerufen?

Doch noch bevor er den Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, fühlte er auf seinen Lippen, die des schwarzhaarigen Mannes.

ooOoo

Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Harry konnte er doch gar nicht anders als den Jungen zu küssen. Es stimmte wirklich. Die Gefühle standen dem Gryffindor stets ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und eben war die Enttäuschung nur zu deutlich gewesen. Harry hatte geglaubt, dass er ihn wieder wegschicken würde. Snape seufzte innerlich. Er war zwar berühmt für seine Selbstkontrolle, aber auch die hatte Grenzen. Zu wissen, dass Harry ihn wollte und nichts tun zu können. Eine ganze Woche lang. Das war die reinste Folter gewesen. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich wenigstens einreden können, dass der Junge der lebt ihn hasste. Das hatte sehr dazu beigetragen, dass er seine Gefühle vor dem Jungen verheimlichen konnte. Doch nun war es anders. Harry war hier und sah ihn mit diesem hoffnungsvollen Blick an.

Glaubte der Junge wirklich, dass er noch warten konnte bis die Noten für die Prüfungen verkündet wurden? Auf keinen Fall. Das hatte er doch hauptsächlich gesagt, um die Motivation des Gryffindor zu steigern. Jetzt gab es nur einen der ihn noch stoppen konnte. Harry. Langsam löste er sich von den verführerischen Lippen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. „Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

Zwei grüne Augen sahen ihn erstaunt an, doch schnell wandelte sich der Ausdruck zu einem Lächeln. Er schlang seine Arme um Snapes Hals und zog sich an ihn heran. „Ich bin mir sicher." Der Gryffindor küsste zärtlich die Kinnlinie des älteren Mannes.

Das war es gewesen, was Severus hören wollte. Erneut fing er den Mund des Jungen mit seinem eigenen ein. Seine Finger gruben sich in das dunkle, wilde Haar. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, wie er beobachtet hatte, als Harry über die Wiesen von Hogwarts gelaufen war und der Wind mit seinen Strähnen gespielt hatte. Jetzt konnte er es selbst fühlen. Fühlen wie fein sie waren. Und dann noch diese Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Wie die kleinere Gestalt den Mund öffnete und ihm bereitwillig einließ. Seine Zunge wurde von der anderen mit gleicher Leidenschaft empfangen. Es war so ein süßer Geschmack.

Doch es gab noch soviel mehr an Harry, dass er berühren und schmecken wollte. Begierig fuhren seine Hände über den Rücken des Gryffindor und spürte das Zittern, dass es auslöste. Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich der Kehle des Jungen, das er als seinen eigenen Namen identifizierte. Severus schaffte es sich für einen Augenblick von dem Jungen zu lösen und ihm das T-Shirt, das er trug, über den Kopf zu streifen, nur um dann wieder zu Harrys Mund zurückzukehren. Seine Finger tasteten derweil über die perfekte, nackte Haut.

Mit dem letzten Fünkchen Selbstkontrolle führte er den Gryffindor in sein Schlafzimmer. Doch in dem Moment als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss, war es um ihn endgültig geschehen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte er die vielen Knöpfe an seiner Kleidung. Während er sich den Umhang von den Schultern zog, begann Harry einen Knopf nach dem anderen zu öffnen. Severus musste lächeln. Der Ausdruck in den Augen des Jungen der lebt sah aus, als würde er ein besonders großes Geschenk aufmachen. Er nahm dem anderen die Brille von der Nase und legte sie weg. Langsam senkte er den kleineren Körper auf das Bett hinab.

Die Empfindung war unbeschreiblich, als er seine Haut zum ersten Mal auf Harrys fühlte. Doch es war nicht annähernd so berauschend wie das Gefühl, mit dem anderen wirklich körperlich eins zu werden. Er wusste, dass es für den Jungen der lebt das erste Mal war und dass es das erste Mal meist sehr schmerzhaft war. Deshalb hatte er sich bemüht besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Zwei grüne Augen sahen ihn an und in ihnen spiegelte sich Lust wider. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Mund leicht geöffnet und immer wieder entrang sich ihm ein Keuchen.

Dann spürte Severus, wie sich Harry an ihn krallte und den Kopf in seine Schulter vergrub. Er wusste, dass es der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht mehr lange aushielt. Genau wie er selbst. Zusammen gaben sie sich dem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt hin.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke lag da, den Arm um Harry geschlungen, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte und schlief. Er konnte es nicht fassen. War das wirklich geschehen oder war es nur wieder einer der gemeinsamen Tagträume gewesen? Nein. Dafür hatte es sich viel zu real und auch viel zu gut angefühlt.

Severus blickte auf den schlafenden Harry hinab und dann auf die Uhr an seiner Wand. Diese zeigte kurz nach eins. Er beugte sich hinunter und küsste den Jungen der lebt auf die Stirn. Das Original. Nicht irgendeine Nächtliche Erscheinung.

Draco hatte Recht behalten. Der Zauber war vorbei.

Tbc

Das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich möchte dieses Mal gar nichts verraten, was im nächsten passiert. Lasst euch überraschen.


	11. Kapitel 11

Titel: Nächtliche Erscheinungen

Author: CB25

Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley

Rating: PG13

Category: Romance

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Die Rechte liegen bei J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte.

Das ist das letzte Kapitel. Es hat Spaß gemacht, die Geschichte zu schreiben und die Reviews zu lesen. Was mich zu dem Review von araglas16 bringt. Ich musste so lachen, als du geschrieben hast, dass Dobby wahrscheinlich gerade Harry warnt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat sich die Szene zuerst einfach so ergeben und als ich sie noch einmal gelesen habe, ist mir dieser Fakt auch aufgefallen, so dass ich es schon hineinschreiben wollte. Allerdings habe ich es dann doch gelassen, weil ich nicht mehr genau wusste, ob im Buch etwas zu der Zeit gesagt wurde, zu der Dobby bei Harry war. Ich finde es gut, dass es auch anderen aufgefallen ist. Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des Kapitels.

Kapitel 11 

Es war eine laue Sommernacht. Nach der Hitze des Tages war es angenehm hier auf der Veranda zu sitzen und auf das Schwarze Meer hinauszublicken. Der Wind erzeugte kleine Wellen und sorgte für leichte Kühlung. Draco lehnte sich zurück, vor sich auf dem Tisch einen Eistee und in der Hand einen Brief von Harry. Konnte das Leben noch schöner sein. Ja, konnte es. Er drehte seinen Kopf leicht und sah auf den roten Haarschopf hinab, der sich gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte. Der Slytherin musste lächeln als ein kleines Schnarchen zu vernehmen war. Den ganzen Tag hatten er und Charlie im Drachen Reservoire zugebracht. So konnte er vor Ort erleben, welch anstrengende Aufgabe sich der zweitälteste Sohn der Weasleys ausgesucht hatte. Zu den hohen Temperaturen, die das südliche Land mit sich brachte, kam noch die Arbeit mit Feuer speienden Reptilien.

Seit zwei Wochen war Draco nun in Rumänien. Er wohnte bei Charlie und genoss jeden Augenblick, den er mit dem anderen verbrachte. Auch hatte er darauf bestanden, ihn jeden Tag zu seiner Arbeit zu begleiten. Drachen faszinierten ihn schon seit langem, doch konnte er sich nicht immer entscheiden, wem er mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte. Den geschuppten Wesen mit ihren beeindruckenden Flügelspannen oder dem rothaarigen Zauberer mit dem tollen Körper. Leider war Angucken das Einzige was er konnte. Den engsten körperlichen Kontakt hatten sie, wenn sie so wie jetzt beisammen saßen und Charlie an ihn gelehnt schlief.

Dein Charlie. Er musste wieder an den Brief denken und an den Abschiedsgruß des anderen. Draco war mit keinen großen Erwartungen hierher gekommen. Die Gesellschaft des älteren Zauberers war ihm schon genug.

Doch nun zurück zu Harrys Brief. Hedwig hatte ihn heute früh gebracht, doch er war erst jetzt dazu gekommen, ihn zu lesen. Zuletzt hatte er den Jungen der lebt einen Tag nach der Hogwarts Abschlussfeier gesehen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte dieser noch ein großes Geheimnis aus seinen Plänen für die Zukunft gemacht. Umso mehr freute sich Draco nun von dem anderen zu hören.

„Hallo Draco,

es tut mir leid, dass wir uns vor deiner Abreise nach Rumänien nicht noch einmal sehen konnten. Aber ich denke, dass du deine Gedanken zurzeit bestimmt nicht an mich verschwendest, sondern an die vielen Drachen und was sonst noch auf zwei Beinen herumläuft, rote Haare hat und auf den Namen Charlie hört." Zuerst war Draco erstaunt, doch dann musste er grinsen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry das Bild auf seinem Schrank in Hogwarts gesehen und seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen.

„Natürlich möchte ich über sämtliche Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Spätestens wenn du zurück bist, müssen wir uns unbedingt treffen. Wo ich doch jetzt so dicht bei dir wohne." Der Slytherin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Gleich nach dem Abschluss bin ich bei meinen Verwandten ausgezogen und wohne jetzt auch in Hogsmeade." Welch Überraschung. Was mag nur der Grund sein? „Den Grund kannst du dir bestimmt denken." Und ob.

„Gestern haben mich Ron und Hermine zum ersten Mal in meiner neuen Wohnung besucht." Ach, das Wiesel weilt wieder unter den Lebenden. Nur zu gut konnte sich Draco an die Verabschiedung erinnern. Er und Harry hatten den Bücherwurm und ihren rothaarigen Freund am Tag nach der Abschlussfeier zum Zug gebracht. Schlau wie Hermine war, hatte sie natürlich an dem Abend nach der Zaubertrankprüfung eins und eins zusammengezählt: Draco der zu Snape gerufen wurde, danach wiederkam, Harry zu Snape schickte und dieser dann nicht wiederkam. Außer, dass sie in der Prüfung Alte Runen angeblich „mit ihren Gedanken woanders gewesen war und durchgefallen sei" Zitat Ende, hatte sie es recht gut aufgenommen. Doch war sie mit Harry übereingekommen, Ron vorerst noch nichts zu sagen. Erst als der jüngste Weasley Sohn sich beim Einsteigen in den Zug wunderte, warum Harry nicht mit einstieg, hatten sie ihm alles erzählt. Draco wunderte sich noch heute, warum der rothaarige Junge es nicht schon gemerkt hatte, als Harry ohne Koffer zum Zug kam. Um eine lange Geschichte kurz zu machen, Ron hatte es umgehauen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nach dem Vorfall am Zug nicht gedacht hätte, dass sie beide so schnell hier auftauchen. Aber es hat mich sehr glücklich gemacht. Hermine sagte mir, dass ich nicht unbedingt das Thema Severus in Rons Gegenwart ansprechen soll, da er es irgendwie erfolgreich geschafft hat, den Fakt zu verdrängen. Allerdings glaubt sie auch, dass Ron sich mit der Zeit schon an den Gedanken gewöhnen wird." Oder das Wiesel fällt jedes Mal in Ohnmacht. Dann kann er sich wenigstens nicht aufregen.

„Vor einer Woche kam die Bestätigung für meine Ausbildung zum Auror. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass alle meine Träume wahr werden. Jetzt muss ich nur noch warten, bis die Ergebnisse der Prüfungen kommen und wenn die nicht zu schlecht sind, beginnt mein Training im September." Draco schnaubte kurz auf. Also wenn sie den Jungen der immer noch lebt nach dem Sieg über Voldemort nicht als Auror aufnehmen, dann spinnen die im Ministerium. Wen interessieren Prüfungsnoten. Wenn man einen Dunklen Lord auf seiner Abschussliste vorweisen kann, müsste man doch automatisch als Auror qualifiziert sein. Verdammte Bürokraten.

„Leider muss ich auch schon Schluss machen. Ich bekomme heute Abend noch Besuch." Lass mich raten. „Severus wollte sehen, wie ich mich in der neuen Wohnung eingerichtet habe." Als ob sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit der Inneneinrichtung widmen wird. Der Slytherin musste in sich hinein kichern.

„Lass es dir gut gehen und genieße deinen Urlaub.

Harry"

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich alles doch noch in die richtige Richtung entwickeln würde. Zum Glück war auch der Zauber, den er ausgelöst hatte, am Ende verschwunden. Das Buch, das das alles ausgelöst hatte, war laut Dracos eigenem Wunsch in den Besitz von Hogwarts übergegangen und wurde nun in der Verbotenen Abteilung aufbewahrt. Außerdem hatte Snape die Erinnerungen an den Inhalt des Buches aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, damit er nicht wieder unterbewusst einen Zauber auslösen konnte.

Gedankenversunken strich er dem schlafenden Charlie durchs Haar. „Was schreibt Harry?" Draco fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass der andere aufgewacht war. Zudem stellte er fest, dass seine Hand noch immer auf dem roten Haarschopf ruhte. Schnell zog er sie zurück und verfluchte seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Nur das Übliche" dann raffte er den Brief an sich und wollte sich gerade erheben, als eine Hand sich um seinen Arm schloss und ihn davon abhielt. Ungläubig blickte er den älteren Zauberer an.

„Kannst du das noch mal machen?"

„Was?"

Charlie lehnte sich erneut gegen seine Schulter. „So durch mein Haar streichen. Es ist angenehm." Er hob den Kopf und sah ihn unsicher an. „Es sei denn, du willst nicht." Der blonde Slytherin musste lächeln. Erneut ließ er seine Finger durch die roten Haare gleiten. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Charlie Dracos freie Hand in die seine nahm und begann sie ineinander zu verschlingen. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist" flüsterte dieser.

„Ich bin auch froh, hier zu sein"

Darauf richtete sich der andere auf und sah ihm ernst in die Augen, so dass Draco schon dachte, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. „Weißt du, dass ich dich sehr gern habe?" Dem blonden Slytherin schien das Herz fast stehen zu bleiben. Das war doch nicht möglich. Konnte ihn mal jemand zwicken, damit er feststellte, ob das ein Traum war. Nein, lieber nicht. Wenn das nur ein Traum war, dann wollte er ihn etwas länger genießen.

Da er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht vertraute, entschloss er sich auf eine andere Weise dem anderen zu zeigen, dass er ihn auch mochte. Als ob nur Gryffindors mutig sein konnten. Mit seiner Hand immer noch in Charlies Haar zog er diesen zu sich in einen Kuss, um im nächsten Moment eine Notiz an sich selbst zu machen. Das war auf keinen Fall ein Traum. Genauso wenig wie die zwei starken Arme, die ihn in eine Umarmung zogen.

Harrys Worte fielen ihm ein: „..dass du deine Gedanken zurzeit bestimmt nicht an mich verschwendest.." Harry? Wer war eigentlich Harry?

ooOoo

Harry legte die Feder beiseite. Noch einmal überflog er den Brief an Draco. Dann ging er zu Hedwigs Käfig und die Eule kam sofort auf seinen Arm geflattert. Sie schien zu ahnen, dass ihre Dienste beansprucht wurden. „Der ist für Draco. Er ist zurzeit in Rumänien." Sagte er während er das Pergament an ihrem Bein festband. Dann trug er sie zum offenen Fenster und der schneeweiße Vogel erhob sich mit einem Schuhuen in die Lüfte.

Unruhig lief der ehemalige Gryffindor in der Wohnung auf und ab. Hatte er an alles gedacht. Das war das erste Mal, dass Severus ihn besuchen kommen wollte. Der Meister der Zaubertränke kam hier her. In seine eigenen vier Wände. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es noch Zeit war, aber das ließ ihn nicht entspannen. Von einem der Fenster konnte er sogar in der Ferne Hogwarts sehen. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weswegen er diese Wohnung gewählt hatte. Sie lag so nahe dem Arbeitsplatz seines …? Was war Severus nun eigentlich. Sein Freund, Liebhaber, Partner? Harry konnte es selbst nicht so genau sagen. Seit seiner ersten Nacht mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer waren schon einige weitere Nächte bei seinem ehemaligen Lehrer vergangen. Um nicht zu sagen jede Nacht.

Außer die gestrige. Das hatte er Ron dann doch nicht antun wollen. Andererseits, wenn er an gestern dachte. Sein rothaariger Freund hatte ihm letzten Abend seine sämtliche weibliche Verwandtschaft aufgezählt und beschrieben. Von einer fernen Großcousine, die nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kam, bis hin zu einer Urgroßtante, die bald die hundert erreichte. Es war schon lustig zu sehen, wie verzweifelt der jüngste Weasley Sohn bemüht war, ihn zu verkuppeln. Aber immerhin waren sie noch Freunde.

Jeden Abend war er zu Severus geschlichen. Erst vom Gryffindorturm aus, dann von seiner eigenen Wohnung. Beide hatten sich geeinigt, dass sie es nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke hängen sollten. Harry sehnte sich nach der Gegenwart des älteren Mannes. Und das, wo sie sich nur einen Tag nicht gesehen hatten. Hoffentlich kam Severus bald.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, klopfte es. Als er zur Tür hastete, wäre er fast über einen kleinen Hocker gestürzt. Im letzten Moment fing er sich ab und klammerte sich an die Klinke, die prompt nachgab und die Tür öffnete. Der Meister der Zaubertränke sah ihn erstaunt an, als er halb an der Klinke hängend dastand.

„Jugendlicher Übermut. Konntest es kaum abwarten mich zu sehen?" fragte Snape mit einem kleinen sarkastischen Grinsen. Harry rappelte sich aus seiner peinlichen Haltung auf, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Wangen einen roten Schimmer aufwiesen.

„Das sagt der Richtige. Du bist zu früh." Harry griff nach Snapes schwarzem Umhang und zog ihn in die Wohnung.

„Das nennt man pünktlich. Aber mich wundert nicht, dass du das Wort nicht kennst." Der Meister der Zaubertränke schloss mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Tür.

„Wo willst du mit der Besichtigung beginnen?" der Gryffindor hatte inzwischen beide Arme um den größeren Mann geschlungen.

„Ich glaube gleich hier." Flüsterte er dem Jungen der lebt ins Ohr, um dann an selbigem zu knabbern.

„Ich habe dich vermisst." Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken, um seinem ehemaligen Lehrer besseren Zugang zu seinem Hals zu gewähren.

„Du hältst es keine zwei Tage ohne mich aus?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ein hormongesteuerter Jugendlicher bin" gab Harry neckend zurück mit Betonung auf dem letzten Wort. Um seine Aussage noch zu unterstützen, drückte er sich so dicht an Severus heran, dass dieser trotz seiner vielen Stoffschichten die physische Reaktion spüren konnte.

„Süße Jugend" und dann küsste er den Jungen der lebt.

ooOoo

Einige Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster und kündigten einen neuen Tag an. Severus dachte noch lange nicht an Aufstehen, wie er es gewöhnlich tun würde. Sonst hieß es immer: bloß keine Zeit verschwenden. Wenn man schon mal wach war, konnte man auch arbeiten. Nicht so seit kurzer Zeit. Jetzt verschwendete er gern einmal einige Stunden, nur um Harry beim Schlafen und beim Aufwachen zu beobachten.

Gerade öffneten sich zwei grüne Augen, die ihn erst verschlafen ansahen, dann aber in ein Lächeln ausbrachen. Der ehemalige Gryffindor kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran und schloss die Augen wieder. Der Meister der Zaubertränke dachte schon, dass der jüngere Zauberer wieder eingeschlafen war. „Jetzt hast du nicht besonders viel von meiner Wohnung gesehen." Severus konnte das leichte Lachen des anderen an seiner Schulter fühlen.

„Ein Grund mehr wiederzukommen." Harry erhob schlagartig den Kopf und lächelte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. „Da fällt mir ein, dass ich noch etwas für dich habe." Snape erhob sich aus dem Bett und ging zu der Stelle, wo er seinen Umhang am Vortag hatte fallen gelassen. Er spürte die lustvollen Blicke genau, die ihm der schwarzhaarige Junge zuwarf. Dann zog er eine Pergamentrolle aus der Innentasche und stieg zurück ins Bett.

„Du hättest Accio benutzen können."

„Um die Chance zu verpassen, meinen Körper von dir bewundern zu lassen?" er überreichte Harry die Rolle. „Eigentlich werden sie erst heute mit den Eulen verschickt, aber da ich nun schon mal auf dem Weg war."

„Die Prüfungsergebnisse?"

„Mach es auf!"

Harry tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Dann schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett und blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen. Sein Rücken verdeckte Severus die Sicht auf das Papier, aber er konnte deutlich die Aufregung des anderen wahrnehmen. „Das kann nicht wahr sein" flüsterte der kleinere Zauberer und im nächsten Moment hatte Snape einen Arm voll Harry und ein Pergament vor seiner Nase. „Ein ‚O' in Zaubertränke!" verkündete der Gryffindor glücklich.

„Dann steht deiner Karriere als Auror ja nichts mehr im Weg." Worauf er ein Schmollen des anderen erntete. „Ach, wegen meinem Versprechen?" Harrys Gesicht hellte sich auf und Severus musste schmunzeln, wie leicht der Junge zu durchschauen war.

„Was ist nun die Überraschung?"

„Meine Arbeit in Hogwarts ist für dieses Schuljahr beendet und ich begebe mich morgen nach Spinners End zu meinem Haus." Und wieder entgleisten dem Jungen der lebt die Gesichtszüge. Es machte immer wieder Spaß, Harry zu ärgern. „Aber vorher habe ich meinen Kamin und den Kamin hier über das Flohnetzwerk verbinden lassen. In der Muggelwelt würde man sagen, dass ich dir den Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung gebe."

„Ich kann dich besuchen kommen, wann immer ich will?"

„Und dass nicht mal mehr heimlich."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Ende

Damit ist diese Geschichte leider vorbei. Danke an alle Leser und Reviewer. Ich denke schon über eine Handlung zur nächsten Geschichte nach. Auch Harry/Severus und hoffe, dass wir uns dann wieder lesen.


End file.
